Of Guardians and Contracts
by Bird of Dreams
Summary: Magic AU- No one would ever guess that Tsuna is actually the heir to the Vongola Magic Council, the strongest magic family in the world. But unrest grows in the magic world and Tsuna will need all the help he can get. So what's this about contracting Guardians?
1. The Fundamentals of Magic

**A/N: **Hello everyone and welcome to my first multi-chapter fic, _**Of Guardians and Contracts**_. The first thing you need to know is that this takes place in a magic school/ magic world AU, which means that Tsuna and friends currently live in a world where magic and spells are common everyday events. I hope you enjoy this AU!

And if it isn't clear, _italics_ = Tsuna's thoughts

**Summary:** Magic world AU; No one would ever guess that Tsuna is actually heir to the Vongola Magic Council, the strongest magic family in the world. But unrest grows in the magic world and Tsuna needs all the help he can. So what's this business about contracting Guardians?

**Disclaimer:** All the lovely characters in Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belong to the amazing Akira Amano. I do not own or claim to own anything.

* * *

**Of Guardians and Contracts**

_**Chapter 1: The Fundamentals of Magic**_

It was a lovely autumn's day—multi-colored leaves were drifting gracefully down and the air had a fresh, crisp scent to it. A lone brunet stood in the middle of the school courtyard, drinking in the sight of the sky with a wistful gaze. He glanced at the large clock that hung prominently at the front of the school. It was about to strike 3:00. The brunet sighed. "Here we go..." he murmured softly to himself. As he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he mentally counted down. _3...2...1... _

The piercing bell echoed through the school and a crowd of students quickly rushed out the doors as the long school day finally came to an end. Several of the students caught sight of the brunet and sauntered over to him, sneers etched across their faces.

The brunet tensed up noticeably when he was suddenly surrounded by the much larger students. His honey brown eyes widened with fear as one student reached out and shoved him harshly to the ground.

"Got kicked out of class again, Dame-Tsuna?" One of the students mocked.

"He probably failed another test again," another student scoffed. "This is your what, third failed test of this week? That's a new record even for you, Dame-Tsuna!" This was punctuated with a kick.

"How the hell someone like you got into the Summoner class is beyond me," yet another one jeered. "A loser like you would never be able to find any Guardians to contract with! You might as well drop out of this school right now!"

Sprawled on the ground, Tsuna whimpered as he waited for the cruel words and abuse to stop. When the bullies finally had their fill of fun, they walked off laughing. Tsuna gingerly picked himself up from the ground and patted himself down, accessing the extent of the damage. Multiple bruises, a severely sore rib, and an open cut on his cheek. But it was nothing Reborn couldn't fix up in a jiffy. And with that, he started his trip home.

* * *

"I'm home!" Tsuna called out as he stepped into the kitchen. He frowned when no one replied. _Kaa-san probably went out to the market_, Tsuna mused. _And as for Reborn... _Tsuna's intuition suddenly flared and he immediately leapt back to dodge the incoming bullets. He continued to expertly dodge the onslaught of bullets with a series of handsprings and backflips. _Honing bullets_, Tsuna realized when the bullets he dodged earlier continued their relentless pursuit of him.

Shifting tactics, Tsuna closed his eyes in brief concentration. Black leather gloves suddenly materialized on his hands and a familiar warmth enveloped them. When Tsuna reopened his eyes, his formerly brown eyes were now a bright orange color, matching the flames on his hands and the flickering flame on this forehead. Placing his hands together in a diamond formation, Tsuna yelled out the name of the spell: "_Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition!_" An intricate orange magic circle immediately appeared beneath him, expanding as the spell was cast. The honing bullets instantly froze into ice as they made contact with his flames and dropped to the ground, harmless.

The magic circle shrunk and faded out after the spell took effect. Tsuna sighed in relief and let the flames fizzle out of his hands. His brief moment of relief was cut short as his intuition flared once again. Tsuna barely had enough time to raise his arms in front of his face before a small foot made contact with them.

"Ah!" Tsuna cried as he stumbled several steps backward from the force of the kick. "Mou, Reborn! That actually hurt!" He pouted as rubbed his sore arms.

The suited infant smirked from his spot on the kitchen counter. "Hm, you pass this time, Dame-Tsuna, but you reacted too slowly to that last kick. Never let your guard down even when you think you have won."

Tsuna was still pouting as he asked, "Reborn, didn't we agree that I was supposed to keep up the 'dame' act only in school? So why do you still call me that?"

"Because it's fun to tease you." Came Reborn's immediate reply.

"Well, I'm glad to be able to serve as your source of entertainment." Tsuna snarked back with a glare. The effect of the glare was lost though as it was paired up with his still pouting face. Reborn had to suppress a smirk—sometimes, his student was too cute for his own good.

"Let's see those injuries now." Reborn declared as he jumped onto his student's lap, ignoring Tsuna's protest when he landed. A small frown marred the hitman's face when he caught sight of the open cut on Tsuna's cheek. "So the bullying is getting worse?"

Tsuna gave a small smile at his tutor's concern. "It's okay, Reborn, I'm fine. This is nothing compared to the training you put me through." Tsuna laughed wryly before directing a warm smile at the hitman. "Besides, I can always count on you to heal me back up."

"It still doesn't mean they can do whatever they please to my student." Reborn declared. "Maybe I should teach them a lesson under the excuse of it being an educational disciplining..." He smirked as thoughts of torture flew through his mind. He'll teach those lowlifes who dared to lay a hand on _his _student what the definition of pain really is.

"No, Reborn you can't just go around abusing your position as an Arcobaleno like that!" Tsuna immediately protested. "I appreciate the concern, but remember, you said that the Arcobaleno Affiliation is meant to protect the secrets of the school, not go around disciplining students whenever they please."

"Hmph, we'll see about that. Now stay still, Tsuna." The pacifier than hung from Reborn's chest suddenly glowed a bright yellow. A golden-yellow magic circle appeared as the hitman activated his magic. Cloaking his hands with glowing yellow flames, Reborn pressed them onto Tsuna's open cut with a surprisingly gentle touch. The hitman watched, satisfied, as the cut quickly melded together, leaving no physical sign of the previous injury.

Tsuna sighed happily as he ran his fingers over his now smooth cheek. "Thanks, Reborn. Your healing magic is the best."

Reborn smirked. "Of course. I know that you have more injuries on the rest of your body, Tsuna." He cocked his gun threateningly as his onyx black eyes glimmered with sadistic amusement. "So strip."

"EH?"

* * *

One healing session later, Reborn was seen lounging at a spot on Tsuna's desk, calmly sipping at his cup of espresso, while Tsuna was panting lightly away at the exercise bicycle that Reborn had probably summoned into his room.

Reborn took another sip of the espresso (Tsuna is getting better at brewing it, he noted with not a small amount of satisfaction) and began his lecture. "As you know, the Vongola Institute of Magic that you attend is the most prestigious magic school found on this side of the globe. The school is privately funded by the Vongola Magic Council, the group that oversees all the activities of the magic world. Under the Council's orders, the Vongola Institute is currently under the guise of 'Namimori High School' to those who are not aware of magic." Summoning a little bit of his magic, Reborn transformed his pet chameleon into a gun and pointed it at his student. "Time for a pop quiz, Tsuna: explain the source of all magic."

Tsuna suppressed a sigh at the sight of the gun and recited dutifully. "Everyone's source of magic stems from their Dying Will Flames. The different flames include: Storm, Sky, Sun, Lightning, Rain, Mist, and Cloud and each flame has its own magical attributes. Just as your source of magic comes from your Sun Dying Will Flames, mine is from my Sky flames." Tsuna sighed as he continued to ride away at the exercise bicycle. "Reborn, you've drilled this into my brain so many times that I can recite this in my sleep. Why are we still going over this?"

"It never hurts to review the basics, Tsuna." Reborn replied, raising his gun in a manner that left no room for discussion. "Besides, I have a point that I'm leading into." Reborn took another sip of espresso before continuing. "As I was saying, the Vongola Institute of Magic is divided into two sections: the Summoner class that you belong to and the Guardian class. As you have learned, Guardians can possess either Storm, Sun, Lightning, Rain, Mist, or Cloud flames, or a combination of these flames."

"Summoners, on the other hand, are exceptional and few in number." Here Reborn paused and looked at Tsuna. "They are the only ones who possess the rare Sky flames and thus they are the only people who have the unique ability to form a contract with various Guardians and summon them to their aid."

Tsuna, who had fallen into a state of half slumber at the familiar lecture, gave a start at Reborn's next words. "Nono thinks that it is time for you to contract your own Guardians, Tsuna."

"Wait. What?" Tsuna jumped off the exercise machine and sat down in front of Reborn. "This early? But I thought that I was supposed to finish my training first."

"Nono and I both feel that you have learned enough for now. And as the heir to the Vongola Magic Council, it is crucial that you gather Guardians to protect you, Tsuna...or should I say, _Vongola Decimo_."

Tsuna nodded, caramel eyes serious. "I understand, Reborn. But that's not the only reason why Nono suddenly wants me to find Guardians to contract right, Reborn? There's something else that you're not telling me."

Reborn smiled. His student had learned well. "I see that your intuition is as sharp as ever." Tsuna gave a pleased smile at the compliment. "You should have heard about the growing threat of the Disdetta Family, right?" At Tsuna's nod, Reborn continued. "Reports from classified sources indicate that they have been rather active as of late. Tsuna, the Disdetta is wiping out families—even supposedly high-ranking magic families—at an alarming rate."

Tsuna's eyes widened at the implications of Reborn's words. "Do you mean to say that even the Vongola might be at threat?"

"As you know, there are a lot of branch families within the Vongola. It's hard not to say that the Disdetta Family won't target them. The Vendice is currently looking into this case, but the safety of the next generation of the Vongola Magic Council can not be overlooked. Your safety is of the utmost priority, Tsuna."

"I'm aware of that, Reborn." Tsuna's eyes flashed with firm resolution. "But I will not compromise the safety of any member of the Vongola Family in order to ensure my own."

Reborn looked at his student with something akin to approval. "Then you'll just have to make sure to protect everyone in the family, Tsuna." The tutor announced matter-of-factly. "And to do that, you'll need to have Guardians. Guardians that I want you to start looking for _immediately_."

Tsuna grew slightly apprehensive at the sadistic gleam in Reborn's eyes. _If I managed to survive Reborn's training for all these years, finding and contracting Guardians shouldn't be too difficult...right? _He tried to reassure himself.

"Oh, and remember, Tsuna," Reborn suddenly chose to add. "I'll be here to watch your progress every step of the way." He smirked sadistically. Tsuna gulped as his intuition suddenly gave off warning bells. _On second thought, this will be very difficult...and probably quite painful as well. _Tsuna didn't liking where this was going. Not one bit.

* * *

**A/N:** This beginning chapter doesn't have a lot of action since it's more focused on establishing the explanations of magic and this world. And speaking of explanations, I hope I explained the whole concept of magic clearly. There will be more information given in the later chapters, but if you currently have any questions, feel free to ask them in a review or by sending me a PM.

And if any of you are wondering, this AU's Tsuna is currently 17 years old and in his second to last year of school.

Please let me know what you think of this AU by leaving a review. I would love to hear any opinions or comments you may have!

**-Bird of Dreams**


	2. The Coming of the Rain

**A/N: **Whenever I use the word 'baseball', I am referring to its magical equivalent, meaning that all the rules and such are inherently the same, except that students are allowed to use their magic/ flames when playing. I hope this makes sense considering that the students do attend a magic school after all.

Once again, _italics_ = Tsuna's thoughts

And many thanks to **Mockingjay Rose**, **AngeBeatrix**, **Crazyanime**, **cLaRiShA**, **Hayate the Soul** **Reaper**, **Naruko Uzu**, **Tsuna De Vongola Decimo**, **Shytigress,** and **Il Vietato Cielo** for reviewing!

**Summary:** Magic world AU; No one would ever guess that Tsuna is actually heir to the Vongola Magic Council, the strongest magic family in the world. But unrest grows in the magic world and Tsuna needs all the help he can. So what's this business about contracting Guardians?

**Disclaimer:** All the lovely characters in Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belong to the amazing Akira Amano. I do not own or claim to own anything.

**Warnings:** some swearing

* * *

******Of Guardians and Contracts**

_**Chapter 2: The Coming of the Rain **_

As Tsuna walked to school the next day, his thoughts couldn't help but to drift back to what Reborn had explained to him that morning...

**FLASHBACK TO MORNING  
**"Seeing as you haven't contracted with anyone before, I'm assuming that your knowledge about forming contracts is next to none." Reborn had said.

Tsuna nodded. "I did read a little about them though. Something about there being three ways to form a contract?"

"That is correct." Reborn affirmed. "There are a total of three ways to form a contract between a Summoner and a Guardian: through respect, friendship, or affection. The last one creates the strongest type of contract, but it is the least often used because it requires the feelings to be reciprocated from both the Summoner and Guardian."

Tsuna looked confused. "The strongest type of contract?"

"In other words, forming a contract through affection creates the strongest type of bond between the Summoner and Guardian." Reborn explained. "The purpose of establishing a contract is so that the Summoner can synchronize his or her flames with their Guardian's flame so that they may draw out the full powers of the Guardian."

"So you're saying that the stronger the contract, the stronger the level of synchronization?"

"Yes, and it turn, the higher the synchronization level means the stronger the potential power that can be tapped out from both the Summoner and Guardian." Tsuna nodded in understanding as Reborn continued to lecture. "Each different method of establishing a contract requires a specific action to seal it—for contracts formed through respect, the Guardian vows a pledge of loyalty. For contracts sealed with friendship, it is a handshake."

"And what about the seal for contracts formed through affection?" Tsuna wondered.

Reborn smirked. "That's for you to find out, Tsuna."

Tsuna threw his tutor a cautious stare. "What do you mean it's for me to find out?"

"I mean that you'll find out when you find your own Guardians to contract."

Tsuna paused for a moment to contemplate his words. His eyes widened when he realized what Reborn meant. "You mean, you want me to seal all my contracts through affection?" Tsuna exclaimed with disbelief.

"Of course. I did say that it created the strongest bond, didn't I?" Reborn said expectantly.

"Right. Whatever you say, Reborn..." Tsuna replied uncertainly, mind spinning with possibilities.

"Tsuna." The brunet immediately looked up when he heard Reborn use his serious tone. "Even though you are now searching for your Guardians, I still want you to keep up the 'dame' act when you are in school."

Reborn frowned when his student sighed and seemed to deflate at his words. "I understand, Reborn."

Reborn jumped up to sit on Tsuna's shoulder and stroked his student's cheek in a comforting manner. Tsuna looked up, startled, at the uncharacteristically gentle gesture. "I know you don't like having to act as Dame-Tsuna all the time." Reborn said softly. "I don't either. But you have to keep up this act for your own safety. You have to act like the weak, cowardly, no-good self because no one would suspect the Vongola Decimo of being someone like that. Keeping a low profile is one of the best ways of preventing enemies from targeting you."

Tsuna sighed. "I know, Reborn, but..."

"Don't let the other students' words get to you, Tsuna." Reborn cut in sharply. "Who are they to judge what you are really worth? Isn't it enough that you have people who know you for who you really are?"

The brunet blinked at Reborn's words before breaking out into a wide, sunny smile. He crushed his tutor in a tight, sudden hug. "Thank you, Reborn."

Reborn lowered his fedora so that it covered his eyes. "Stupid Dame-Tsuna. Stop being such a sentimental idiot and get to school already. I won't forgive you if you're late."

"Hai!" Tsuna replied cheerfully as he bolted out the door. Reborn watched his student's retreating back with a small smile. He shook his head. He really was getting too attached for his own good...  
**END FLASHBACK**

Tsuna smiled when he recalled Reborn's parting words. However, he was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he failed to notice the crowd in the middle of the hallway and so he bumped into a student in front of him.

"Watch where you're going, Dame-Tsuna!" The other student promptly hissed.

"Hiee! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Tsuna immediately ducked his head and cowered, an action befitting of the act he had to keep up.

Whatever the other student wanted to say in reply was drowned out by the squeals of the surrounding female classmates. "Yamamoto-sama!" "Takeshi-sama, what happened?"

_Yamamoto Takeshi, star of our school's baseball team, huh? Has a large female fanbase and many admirers amongst the male population as well._ _Rumors also say that he is skilled with the sword. _Tsuna mused to himself._ If I recall correctly, he was away at a month long baseball training camp... _Curious as to why his classmates were surrounding said baseball star, Tsuna discreetly made his way closer to the center of the crowd.

In the middle of the noisy crowd, Tsuna saw a smiling Yamamoto looking as chipper as he always did. However, a prominent sling was seen around his right arm.

"Hey, what happened, Yamamoto?" One of the closer classmates asked.

Yamamoto laughed and replied good-naturedly. "Haha, I kinda overdid it with practice at the last day of training camp yesterday. Looks like I'll be out for the entire baseball season."

"Why don't you go to the nurse, Yamamoto-kun?" Another classmate called out. "The nurse can probably use her healing Sun Flame magic to fix you up instantly!"

The baseball player ran his good hand through his hair and grinned sheepishly. "I did get it checked by the nurse, but she said that since it was a magic related accident, it's better for it to heal by itself or there might be side effects if it were healed with magic. Or something like that..." He trailed off laughing.

Inwardly, Tsuna frowned at this statement. He had been around Reborn long enough to become knowledgeable about the extents of Sun Flame magic. The only type of injury that Sun flames are incapable of completely healing are serious life-threatening wounds—the supposed broken arm that Yamamoto claimed to have can be healed up instantly. So there was only one thing that can be concluded from Yamamoto's claim: _He's lying..._Tsuna realized with a start. _But why?_

"Aw man! But you're the star of the team, Yamamoto!" One of Yamamoto's jock friends exclaimed. "This season's not going to be the same without you!"

"Haha, I really am sorry about this." Yamamoto grinned. "But I'll still come around to cheer you guys on during games!" As the surrounding classmates broke out into lively cheers, Tsuna was left to his own thoughts.

Tsuna observed the taller teen more closely and frowned at his fake laughter and plastic smile. The slight tightening around Yamamoto's eyes also showed that he was holding on to suppressed emotions. Tsuna's intuition told him that there was something deeper, something more personal to Yamamoto's lie. _And I'm going to get to the bottom of it_.

* * *

Tsuna made his way purposely down the deserted hallway. He reached the large double doors at the end of the hall and gave a single knock before strolling in. Tsuna tilted his head slightly to the left in order to dodge the knives that were suddenly thrown at him before raising his hand in greeting. "Xanxus-san, hi." He chirped with a sunny smile.

The raven-haired teen grunted in acknowledgement from the high-back chair he was lounging on. "So it's you, brat."

"Mou! Tsuna-chan!" Said brunet barely had time to brace himself before he was suffocated in a tight glomp. "Why didn't you tell us you were going to visit? That stupid prince almost hurt your precious face."

Tsuna gave a smile at the eccentric student who currently had him in a tight embrace. "It's alright, Lussuria-san. I wasn't hurt. And it's nice to see you as well."

"VOI! If the brat couldn't avoid a spell of that level that then he deserves to be hurt!" A silver-haired teen yelled in a deafening voice.

"Ushishi, the prince thought that you were one of those lowly peasants who was here to snoop around." The blond snickered as he lazily twirled a knife between his fingers.

Tsuna recognized the words as Bel's convoluted way of apologizing. "There's no harm done, Bel-san." He said cheerfully. Tsuna turned to address the silver-haired teen. "So there's no need to worry, Squalo-san."

Squalo crossed his arms and growled. "Who said I was worried about you, brat?" Tsuna merely grinned in response. He knew that underneath the intimidating, grouchy exteriors, the members of the Varia really did care for his well-being.

Tsuna felt a light pressure on his shoulder and turned to see that a cloaked infant had settled on his shoulder. "Well, you didn't come just to socialize did you, brat?"

"Hello to you too, Mammon-san." Tsuna greeted. "And you're right as usual. I actually came to update you all on a few things."

"Well, spit it out, brat." Xanxus rumbled from his personal throne. "We don't have all day."

"Hai, Xanxus-san." Tsuna replied obediently. He straightened out his shoulders and met Xanxus' crimson eyes with his own honey-brown ones. "First of all, Reborn has instructed me to find my own Guardians to contract."

"VOIII! About time!" Squalo exclaimed. Xanxus glared at his second-in-command and muttered a "shut up, trash", before gesturing impatiently for Tsuna to continue.

"Also," Tsuna's expression turned serious. "The Disdetta Family is starting to become a serious threat. They are targeting and eliminating high-ranking families at an alarming rate. The Varia is one of the branch families of the Vongola, so they might potentially target you all as well." His expression turned tense. "Please be careful, Xanxus-san."

"You think that we can't take care of ourselves, brat?" Xanxus glowered.

Tsuna chuckled. "I know you are all more than capable of looking after yourselves. But I just can't help but worry about any member of my Family." Xanxus had to look away at the obvious sincerity in Tsuna's eyes. As usual, the brat had the damn annoying ability of getting under his skin with his straightforward honesty.

"Ushishi, shouldn't you be worrying more about yourself?" Bel said, still twirling the knife between his finger. "After all, you're the one with the coveted position, _Decimo~_"

"Voi, the damn prince is right. I'll kill you myself if you get captured by the enemy."

"If you die on me, I'll charge you five times my current paycheck to clean up whatever mess you leave behind."

"Mou! Tsuna-chan! Your Lussuria-nee will protect you from the bad people, alright?"

Tsuna smiled warmly as each of the Varia members expressed their concern for him in their own ways. "Oi, brat." The brunet turned to see Xanxus leveling him glare. "I won't forgive you if you go and get yourself killed."

Tsuna nodded once and smiled gently. "Thank you everyone." And with one final bow, he walked out of the room.

* * *

"Dame-Tsuna, you made our team lose again!"

"Seriously, don't you even know how to activate your magic?"

"Since you made our team lose, stay here and clean up the field by yourself!" His classmates muttered angrily as they dumped the brooms on the field and walked off. Tsuna sighed. Once again, he had to make himself suppress his powers in order to keep up his facade. _Yeah, well, if I had gone full out with my magic, I can beat you all with one hand tied behind my back, _Tsuna grumbled irritably to himself as he began to sweep the field with methodical strokes. Sometimes, it really sucks to act as Dame-Tsuna.

"Help is on the way!" A cheerful voice declared from behind him. Tsuna turned around and was surprised to see Yamamoto sauntering over to him, a broom clutched in his good hand.

_I didn't think that he would be the one to approach me first,_ Tsuna thought._ Well, might as well use this to my advantage._ "W-Why would you help someone like me?" He pretended to stammer out nervously.

"Haha, well everyone can use a bit of outside help sometimes, right?" Yamamoto answered lightheartedly.

"I-I suppose..." Tsuna smiled uncertainly. The flow of conversation faded out and both boys worked silently, sweeping away at their respective places. Out of the corner of his eye, Tsuna observed Yamamoto closely. He noted the almost imperceptible furrow of his brow and how his mouth was pressed firmly into a thin line; it was a far cry from his earlier cheerfulness. _It looks like whatever that's bothering him is really eating him up from the inside. He probably approached me in the first place in order to get away from the other students for a bit._ "Are you okay?" Tsuna finally asked, breaking the silence.

Yamamoto looked up, confusion etched clearly in his face before he schooled his expression back into his usual carefree smile. "Well this broken arm of mine is pretty troublesome, but I can manage."

"I'm not talking about your arm, Yamamoto-san. I'm asking if _you_ are okay." Yamamoto was shocked to see warm eyes staring sincerely at him.

Yamamoto averted his gaze. "Actually, I suddenly remember that I have something I need to do. Sorry, but I kinda have to go now." With a troubled expression on his face, Yamamoto dropped the broom and quickly walked off the field.

Tsuna sighed at Yamamoto's hasty retreat and watched him with a thoughtful expression. _It seems that whatever is bothering Yamamoto-san is even more personal than I originally thought. Looks like it's time to call in some connections..._

* * *

**A/N:** And Yamamoto Takeshi takes the stage! Once again, if any of you are confused about the explanation on contracts and such, I'll be glad to clarify. Please leave your thoughts and comments in a review! Much appreciated!

**-Bird of Dreams**


	3. To Uncover the Truth

**A/N: **Thank you all very much for the amazing reviews, favorites, and alerts! An especially large thank you to all my reviewers: **Naruko Uzu**, **Phppsmss**, **NFGdP**, **KitsuneNaru**, **xXcherrysX, EK12**, **feressaloveyaoi**, **xSmielage**, **Hayate the Soul Reaper**, **AkaiNamida**, **Crazyanime**, **Mockingjay Rose**, and **Tenshi-Ojousama**. It's readers like you all who inspire me to write and update faster!

Anyways, I'm happy to introduce some more characters from the KHR-verse in this chapter. They don't play the same role that they do in the canon story line, but these characters were just too awesome to leave out. You'll see who I'm talking about soon enough.

**Summary:** Magic world AU; No one would ever guess that Tsuna is actually heir to the Vongola Magic Council, the strongest magic family in the world. But unrest grows in the magic world and Tsuna needs all the help he can. So what's this business about contracting Guardians?

**Disclaimer:** All the lovely characters in Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belong to the amazing Akira Amano. I do not own or claim to own anything.

* * *

**Of Guardians and Contracts**

_**Chapter 3: To Uncover the Truth**_

A blond-haired student sat behind a large mahogany desk overflowing with scattered paperwork and various other types of important looking documents. A sigh escaped from the blond's lips every once in a while as he scratched furiously away at the pile of work with his ballpoint pen, an occasional shuffling of the papers breaking the silence. Looking up from his work, he threw a quick glance at the other occupants in the room—a fair-haired teen reading a book silently in a corner, a young green-haired student lounging lazily on the room's only couch, an indigo-haired male silently polishing a cane, a black-haired boy softly murmuring phrases under his breath, the Bible open in his hands, and another taller black-haired male who was contently sipping at a cup of tea.

The blond let out his biggest sigh yet and dropped the pen with an audible _clack_. "I can't take this anymore!" He exclaimed, running a hand through his unruly hair. The other occupants turned to stare at him. "There is simply no end to this paperwork!"

"Now, now." The taller black-haired teen consoled with a smile. "You know we can't do anything until you finish all your paperwork. And you can't neglect your duties now."

"Indeed," The fair-haired student spoke up from the corner. He snapped his book shut and regarded the blond coolly. "If you fail to uphold your duties as the student council President, I will personally arrest you under the charges of disregarding the student body."

"I'm not neglecting them," the blond hastily explained. "But there's just so much paperwork!"

"Then you're going to be complaining again when you see what I've brought you." Everyone turned to face the red-haired newcomer who strolled over to the desk and unceremoniously dumped down the pile of reports he was holding with a smirk. "I was told that these were 'urgent' and that they needed to be attended to immediately, boss."

The blond bit back a groan. "A break. I need a break!"

"Don't we all?" The green-haired teen asked from where he was reclining on the couch.

"Well, you needn't fear," The indigo-haired teen drawled. "It looks like a welcome distraction just made his way over here."

The blond immediately looked to the open door and saw a brunet poke his head hesitatingly into the room. The brunet caught the blond staring at him and immediately gave a small, hasty bow. "Umm...I'm not interrupting anything important am I, Giotto-san?"

The blond broke out into a wide smile. "Tsuna!" He called out a bit too cheerfully. "No, you're not interrupting anything at all! Please, come in." As Tsuna acquiesced with a small smile, Giotto chuckled good-naturedly. "Besides, it's not like we can say no to our future boss anyways, right, Decimo?"

Tsuna smiled wryly. "You know that I'm never going to force you to do anything you don't want to, Giotto-san." The brunet then turned to the other occupants of the room. "Hello Alaude-san, Lampo-san, Daemon-san, Knuckle-san, Asari-san, G-san." He gave a small bow to each person respectively. "And how is the CEDEF doing?"

"We're doing good." G replied. "I mean, Giotto makes for a pretty capable CEDEF head when he doesn't screw up."

"Hey! Stop bringing up that incident! I make a single tiny mistake just that _one_ time and you hold it against me forever." Giotto protested. He grumbled under his breath before reverting back to his normal voice. "But as G said, we're doing pretty well. It's just a bit difficult to balance out student council duties and CEDEF work sometimes." He threw a disgruntled look at the mountain of paperwork.

Tsuna let out a light laugh. "I see. Well I'm glad to hear that you're all doing good."

"Nufufu~ so what business brings you here, my cute Tsunayoshi-kun?" Daemon drawled lazily.

"Actually, I was wondering whether or not I could take a look at the student files..." Tsuna replied sheepishly.

Giotto smiled. "Usually, I would have to say no since they are classified files, but since it's you, I'll allow it. I'm sure you have a perfectly good reason as to why you need to see them anyways."

"Thank you, Giotto-san!" Tsuna smiled. "But before that, there's something else I need to report." The room sobered up instantly at Tsuna's solemn tone. "I've already warned the Varia, but as you all know, the Disdetta Family is acting up lately and has been targeting higher-class magic families. As the CEDEF branch of the Vongola, you may all be potentially targeted as well, so please be careful."

Giotto's blue eyes met Tsuna's own honey colored ones evenly. "Will do, Tsuna. Please take care of yourself as well."

"Don't worry, Tsuna." Knuckle said reassuringly. "God will undoubtedly have us in His protection."

"I know." Tsuna smiled lightly but his eyes shone with obvious concern all the same. "The student files are kept in the room next door, right, Giotto-san?" At the blond's nod, Tsuna headed towards the door. "I will take my leave now. Thanks again." Tsuna bowed and gently shut the door behind him.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi still continues to show an unhealthy amount of concern to those around him." Alaude remarked, a hint of disapproval coloring his voice.

Giotto sighed. "I know, Alaude. But that's just the type of person he is." He stared sadly at the now closed door. "We'll be okay, Tsuna. I promise you that."

* * *

Tsuna frowned slightly as he took in the surroundings of the room. "If I remember correctly, the student files should be kept right around...here." He pulled open the bottom drawer of the large filing cabinet and smiled when he was greeted with rows and rows of meticulously labeled files. His fingers deftly shifted through the folders. "Let's see...Toshio...Tsubasa...Yama...Yamamoto Takeshi, here we go!"

He extricated the file and opened it. His eyes quickly skimmed over the written information but he let out a frustrated sigh a moment later. The file contained nothing but the most basic information and didn't inform Tsuna of anything he didn't already know.

Tsuna ran his fingers through his unruly hair. Did he really have no more leads on this? He glanced around the room, eyes finally alighting on the desktop computer. _Bingo._ With a thoughtful expression on his face, Tsuna replaced the student file and walked towards the computer.

If his hunch was correct, the school probably stored more information on their online databases than on the written student files. Tsuna turned on the computer and pulled up a chair as it loaded. A blank background with nothing but the message _'Enter password'_ appeared on the screen. "Sorry for using this without permission, Giotto-san." Tsuna said. He cracked his hands before lowering them on the keyboard, immediately typing away with the speed and skill of an experienced expert.

_'System overrided' _the screen said. _'Welcome.'_

Tsuna quickly pulled up the folder labeled "Student Files" and scrolled open to the intended student. The file read:

**Yamamoto Takeshi**

**Gender: **Male

**Age:** 17

**Birthday: **April 24

**Class: **2A

**Family:** Yamamoto Tsuyoshi (Father)  
Yamamoto Midori (Mother) _Deceased_; Date of Death: October 2

Tsuna frowned at what he read and continued to scroll down to the additional comments section.

**Additional comments: **_Reports have shown that the Yamamotos have had longstanding contact with Feroce Family. Yamamoto Takeshi has requested to take a month off from school due to family issues starting on October 3._

_October 3?_ Tsuna thought. _If I recall correctly, that's when Yamamoto's baseball camp started. Why would his student file say that Yamamoto took one month off from school due to 'family issues' when he claimed that he went with the baseball team to their training camp? Something's not adding up here._

"That's because you're missing a crucial piece of information." Tsuna whirled around to see his tutor perched casually on the windowsill.

"Reborn!" Tsuna attempted to cover the information on the screen. "Uhm, I can explain..."

"No matter. It serves them right for not putting up a better security system. And they call themselves the leaders of the CEDEF." Reborn snorted briefly before continuing. "But as I was saying, it's because you're missing a critical piece of information, Tsuna."

"And what would that be?"

"I personally confirmed this with the baseball captain." Reborn replied. "He said that Yamamoto opted out from the baseball team's regular training camp because he received an offer to join a 'private' baseball training camp that just so happened to be in the same exact month."

"A private baseball training camp? But it says on this file that Yamamoto...wait a second." Tsuna's mind quickly ran through the different pieces, analyzing and connecting all the different possibilities. _Deceased mother. School absence due to family issues. Contact with the Feroce Family. Private training camp. His 'broken' arm. The reluctance to play the sport he supposedly loves._ "Oh..." The word fell softly from his lips. _Is that what happened to you, Yamamoto?_

Reborn watched as his student slowly came upon the conclusion. "Reborn, I have just one more thing I want to confirm."

"What is it, Tsuna?"

"The last time that Yamamoto's family made contact with the Feroce Family—where and when was it at?"

"It was at the park's baseball field and it happened a few days before Yamamoto's supposed private baseball camp."

"That's what I thought." He sighed deeply. "Thanks, Reborn." The hitman watched his student's face take on a sorrowful expression as the full weight of the truth settled onto him.

Reborn leveled his student with a thoughtful look. "So what will you do now, Tsuna?"

Tsuna's caramel eyes hardened with resolve. "I'm going to confront him. Yamamoto-san needs to understand that what happened was not his fault."

* * *

**A/N:** So what exactly is this mystery involving Yamamoto? I don't know—you'll just have to read on to find out. But what do you readers think had happened? I'm curious to read your theories!

And if it wasn't clear, Giotto and his Guardians are actually part of the CEDEF branch of the Vongola in this AU. They are also part of the school's student council and are currently one year older than Tsuna and his classmates. As usual, any reviews, comments, and feedback is greatly appreciated!

**-Bird of Dreams**


	4. The Rain's Sorrow

**A/N: **And now Yamamoto's mystery is finally revealed! I hope you like the direction I took this in. As always, a big virtual hug to my reviewers **KitsuneNaru**, **feressaloveyaoi**, **Hayate the Soul Reaper**, **EK12**, **midnight shadows**, **Naruko Uzu**, **xXxDeMoNaNgEl27xXx**, **Crazyanime**, **LovelessZim**, **Dark Witch Vampire**, **R3iga1004**, and **xSmielage**.

**Summary:** No one would ever guess that Dame-Tsuna is actually heir to the Vongola Magic Council, the strongest magic family in the world. But unrest grows in the magic world and Tsuna needs all the help he can. So what's this business about contracting Guardians?

**Disclaimer:** All the lovely characters in Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belong to the amazing Akira Amano. I do not own or claim to own anything.

**Warning:** some swearing

* * *

**Of Guardians and Contracts**

_**Chapter 4: The Rain's Sorrow **_

_Yarazu no Ame!_

_Samidare!_

Yamamoto frowned darkly as his attempt to combine the two spells failed for the umpteenth time. He gripped his katana tightly in both hands as he readied his stance once more. He had to get this spell down perfectly. He had to so that he could make them _pay_ for what they had done.

"Yamamoto-san!"

The sudden voice made Yamamoto lose his grip on his sword. He quickly schooled his expression into his usual smile before turning to face the newcomer.

"Oh hey, Tsuna! What are you doing here?" Yamamoto called out cheerfully. It was true that they were currently standing at the deserted end of the park—it was a secluded area that few to none people would usually frequent.

"I could ask you the same thing, Yamamoto-san." Tsuna replied evenly. "So what happened to your broken arm?"

"Huh? Oh!" Yamamoto tried to hide his sword, but his allegedly broken arm was already seen holding on to it. He made himself scratch his head and don a sheepish smile. "Haha, the doctor actually managed to fix it up and he said that I could go and stretch it out for a bit."

"I see..." Tsuna said pensively. Yamamoto was shocked when sincere caramel eyes suddenly stared into his own. He felt as if those eyes were looking directly into him, seeing him for who he truly was. Tsuna's eyes softened visibly. "You don't have to keep that act up around me, Yamamoto-san."

"What do you mean by that, Tsuna?" Yamamoto forced out a laugh, but internally he was panicking. Not even his own father could see through his carefully crafted mask, yet Tsuna was able to discern with a single glance.

Tsuna smiled sadly. "I want you to stop blaming yourself for what has happened, Yamamoto-san. It wasn't your fault."

Yamamoto's eyes widened when he realized what Tsuna was referring to. Shock was instantly replaced with cold fury. "Just what the _hell _do you know?" He snarled, not caring that he was acting completely out of character.

If Tsuna was put off by Yamamoto's anger, he didn't show it. "I know." Tsuna replied softly. "I know that you have been suffering alone for a while. I know that you must still be blaming yourself for the loss of your mother." Tsuna's eyes hardened at his next words. "But most importantly, I know that revenge is not the way to go."

Yamamoto laughed bitterly. "So it seems like you know what happened, huh?" His face took on a pained grimace. He closed his eyes as memories of that fateful day suddenly washed over him...

_"It seems like the Feroce Family is raising their taxes again." Yamamoto Midori murmured worriedly to her husband. "We barely met last month's payment. If we can't meet this month's, they would probably..."_

_Yamamoto Tsuyoshi raised a hand to silence her next words. "We will make the payment. We always find a way to make it through, Midori."_

_Yamamoto hesitatingly poked his head out of his room. "Is everything okay, kaa-san? Tou-san?"_

_"It's nothing you need to worry about, Takeshi." Tsuyoshi said __immediately__._

_Midori smiled lovingly at her son. "Don't worry, Takeshi." She dropped a kiss on his forehead. "Everything will be just fine. Now run along to school before you're late."_

_"Hai, kaa-san." Yamamoto said cheerfully._

_Midori looked at her son and seemed to hesitate for a moment. "Takeshi?"_

_"What is it, kaa-san?"_

_She bit her lip uncertainly. "It's just a feeling that I have but...please come home before it's dark."_

_"Okay, kaa-san." Yamamoto agreed readily. "I'll see you later then."_

**_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._**

_"Hey, Yamamoto! A few of us were thinking of heading out to the park to play a game of baseball after practice is over. How 'bout coming along?"_

_Yamamoto looked up from where he was packing his bag. He glanced warily at the setting sun before replying uncertainly. "I dunno...it's getting dark and my kaa-san wanted me home before then."_

_"Aw, come on, Yamamoto! It won't take long! Besides, Taki wanted to show us this new move he learned. He finally knows how to incorporate his flames into his techniques!"_

_"Oh, okay then." Yamamoto gave in. "One game can't hurt!"_

**_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._**

_The group of teenage boys sat in the middle of the baseball field, obviously tired out from the looks of it, but they all had satisfied expressions on their faces._

_"That was a lot of fun!" One of the boys exclaimed._

_"Yeah! We have to do this again someday!"_

_Yamamoto laughed in agreement. He was about to comment when a raspy voice suddenly interrupted them. "Well, look what we have here. Little kiddies outside at this time of night?"_

_Heart palpitating, Yamamoto and his friends slowly turned to face the stranger. Yamamoto's eyes narrowed when he caught sight of the Feroce Family crest hanging from the stranger's chest._

_"Shouldn't little kiddies be in bed at this time?" The raspy-voiced stranger continued mockingly. He caught sight of Yamamoto's glare."Oi, brat. Who do you think you're looking at?"_

_"Nothing important, that's for sure." Yamamoto said through clenched teeth. Unconsciously, his hands curled into fists at his side. This man was part of the despicable Family that harassed his hardworking kaa-san and tou-san day after day and the mere sight of him made Yamamoto's blood boil._

_"Are you trying to piss me off, brat?" The stranger demanded. He narrowed his eyes at Yamamoto. "Wait a second, I recognize you. You're the son of that worthless Yamamoto couple."_

_"Don't you dare call my parents worthless!" Yamamoto yelled, outraged. "They're much better people than you and your Family could ever hope to be!" He shook off the restraining hands of his friends and continued to stare defiantly at the stranger._

_"You know, you're really starting to annoy me, brat." The stranger growled. "I guess it's as they say: the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."_

_Yamamoto glared at him for a moment longer before he pulled back his arm and smacked the stranger in the face, hard. His friends stared with a mixture of awe and horror as the stranger straightened up, spitting on the ground as he did so._

_"You've gone too far, brat." He snarled. "I guess the Yamamotos' brat will have to suffer an untimely _accident_ tonight." With a snap of his fingers, several Feroce Family members suddenly appeared out of nowhere and immediately surrounded Yamamoto and his friends._

_Yamamoto gulped, but tried to hide his fear by keeping his stare defiant. "So, any last words, brat?" The stranger sneered._

_"I..."_

_"Takeshi?"_

_Yamamoto whirled around at the sound of his name. "Kaa-san?" He called out in disbelief._

_"Takeshi!" The voice was closer now. Yamamoto caught sight of his mother running towards him. Midori took in the sight before her and seemed to understand the situation right away. "Takeshi, run!" She screamed before charging in with a large burst of Rain flames. The flames engulfed the surrounding people and left them temporarily paralyzed._

_"Kaa-san!" Yamamoto yelled. He tried to run in to help his mother, but his friends held him back._

_"Takeshi, please take your friends and escape. I'll hold them off for as long as I can." Midori said, panting at the effort of sustaining her Rain flames on so many enemies._

_"But what about you, kaa-san?" Yamamoto asked worriedly._

_"I'll be fine." Midori gave a strained smile. She pressed her lips to his forehead. "Don't forget that I love you, Takeshi." She whispered. "Now go."_

_Yamamoto realized too late what she was planning to do. "Kaa-san, no!" But Midori had already finished chanting the last line of the teleportation spell under her breath. Yamamoto felt his entire body being engulfed in a bright light._

_Before he was completely teleported away from the field, he caught one last sight of his mother collapsing from the combined efforts of activating the teleportation spell and of holding back the enemies with her flames. Now that they were free from the paralysis effects of the Rain flames, the enemies surrounded her fallen body. Yamamoto saw his mother weakly lift her head to give him one last smile before sounds of gunfire filled the air._

_"NO! Kaa-san! KAA-SAN!" Yamamoto yelled until his voice was hoarse, but he was unable to do anything since he was still caught up in the teleportation spell. Tears streamed down his face as the spell delivered him to the safety of his house._

_"Takeshi? Takeshi! What happened?" Yamamoto could hear his father's reassuring voice and he could feel his steadying hands on his shoulders. But he felt as if he had lost all feeling in his body._

_"They got kaa-san." Yamamoto heard himself say in a hollow voice. "She tried to buy us time to escape and they..." His voice choked up and he could say no more._

_Tsuyoshi didn't ask for any more information as he crushed his sobbing son to his chest._

"They delivered her body to our house two days later." Yamamoto spat out resentfully. "It was a warning that the same thing would happen if we ever tried to go against the Feroce Family ever again."

"Yamamoto-san," Tsuna started softly. "The whole thing was an unfortunate accident. It's not your fault."

"Don't you understand? I killed her!" Yamamoto shouted. "If I had only listened to her and skipped out on the baseball game, she would still be here right now!" He clenched his fists tightly. "Baseball is what killed kaa-san in the end. I don't deserve to hold a baseball bat ever again."

"You can't keep blaming yourself!" Tsuna shot back. "Punishing yourself by not letting yourself play the sport you love the most. Skipping school for a month to go to a supposed elite baseball training camp as a cover-up so that you could secretly go train yourself. Faking a broken arm so that you would have a legitimate excuse not to play baseball anymore—you can't keep doing this, Yamamoto-san!"

"So you figured that all out, huh?" Yamamoto stared defiantly at Tsuna. "Yes, I pretended to accept an offer to go to an elite baseball training camp but instead used that time to practice my magic instead." He gripped his sword tightly. "It's all for the sake of paying those bastards back for what they have done."

"How many times do I have to say it, Yamamoto-san? Revenge is not the way to go!" Tsuna cried out exasperatedly. "Instead of concentrating on using your magic to exact revenge, you should use your skills to protect the people important to you."

"Protect? Don't preach that bullshit to me. You don't know how it feels to lose one's family!" Yamamoto snarled angrily.

"I don't know anything about losing family, huh?" Tsuna repeated, a strange look entering his face. "Alright, you can say that I don't know how it feels. But I do know enough to say that revenge will bring nothing good in the end. It's a double-edged sword that will only end up harming you. Please don't do this to yourself, Yamamoto-san."

Yamamoto deliberately looked away. "I don't need your half-assed sympathy. This is the path that I have chosen and nothing is going to change my mind." He sheathed his katana and stowed it on his back. "Keep out of my business. It has nothing to do with you." And with those final parting words, Yamamoto turned and walked away.

Tsuna's face crumpled and he continued to stare at Yamamoto's retreating back, even as rain suddenly began to pour down from the skies. Reborn jumped off from his hidden perch in the nearby tree and landed to sit on his student's shoulder. "It's okay, Tsuna," Reborn said consolingly. "You handled that better than anyone else could have."

And the sky continued to cry.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry if Yamamoto seemed out of character near the end with all the cursing and anger and such, but there's only so much one can take before they snap. Yamamoto's been suppressing his true feelings for a long time after all.

And once more, just to clarify Yamamoto's excuses: The student file on the computer listed that Yamamoto took a month off from school due to 'family reasons', which is true because he was so traumatized by his mother's death that he needed time to recover/ go train himself. The rest of the school thinks that Yamamoto was not in school during that month because it was said that he went with the baseball team to their month long baseball training camp, which just so happened to be during that same month Yamamoto took off. However, Yamamoto told the baseball team that he accepted the offer to this private training camp instead so now he was free to leave school and go train by himself. After he came back from his month long break, he pretended to have gotten a broken arm so that he would have a legitimate reason not to play baseball for the rest of the season. I think that covers everything. Whew, who knew you could spin such complicated lies, Yamamoto?

I hope I made it clear, but if any of you are still confused by Yamamoto's backstory, please leave your questions in your reviews or through a PM and I'll do my best to answer them! I would love to read all your reactions and opinions to Yamamoto's past!

**-Bird of Dreams**


	5. Contract with the Rain

**A/N: **Wow, we've already reached chapter 5 for _Of Guardians and Contracts_ aka OGaC! This is off-topic, but doesn't OGaC sound like the sort of sound you make when you're choking? Like *coughcoughcough* OGaC! OGaC!

...But I digress. Yeah, I don't know where that came from either. I know you're tired of hearing my whimsical ramblings, so I'm going to go ahead and spare you now. Here's an extra long chapter for you folks as we wrap up the Yamamoto arc! And many thanks to reviewers **EK12**, **Stargazer**, **pakkun115**, **Crazyanime**, **Kirimi-1999**, **Hayate the Soul Reaper**, **R3iga1004**, **Mustumi Ayano**, and **Luving Randomness**.

**Summary:** No one would ever guess that Dame-Tsuna is actually heir to the Vongola Magic Council, the strongest magic family in the world. But unrest grows in the magic world and Tsuna needs all the help he can. So what's this business about contracting Guardians?

**Disclaimer:** All the lovely characters in Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belong to the amazing Akira Amano. I do not own or claim to own anything.

**Warning:** again, some swearing

* * *

**Of Guardians and Contracts**

_**Chapter 5: Contract with the Rain**_

Yamamoto Tsuyoshi threw a concerned glance at his son, who was currently staring out the window with a brooding expression. Contrary to what his son believed, Tsuyoshi was very much aware of his son's suppressed feelings. Still, he didn't push for his son to open up, hoping that time would slowly make the pain more bearable—or so he hoped. "So, any plans for today, Takeshi?" Tsuyoshi started in a conversational tone.

Tsuyoshi tried hard not to frown as his son flashed him his usual fake smile. "Nah, I was thinking that I would go out for a jog a little later."

"That's good to hear." Tsuyoshi paused for a moment. "It's too bad about your broken arm though, eh, Takeshi? You could be out playing baseball with your friends if not for it."

Yamamoto flinched visibly at the mention of his 'broken' arm. "Yeah, it really is too bad."

Tsuyoshi wanted to shake the truth from Yamamoto. He hated to see how his son was so consumed with thoughts of revenge that he was hiding his pain and lying about his arm even to his own father, but he had no idea how to approach the topic. Quite frankly, Tsuyoshi wasn't even sure he could save his own son.

"Takeshi..." Tsuyoshi reached a hand out toward his son. "I..."

Whatever he was planning to say next was interrupted as the front door of the house was forcefully kicked open. Eyes hardening, Tsuyoshi straightened his back and walked to greet the 'guest'. Yamamoto slowly followed his father, a deep frown marring his features.

"Knock, knock!" A singsong voice called out. The owner of the voice, a smirking redhead, strolled casually into the living room. "We've come to collect our taxes~"

"Feroce." Tsuyoshi said curtly. "Our payments are not due for another week or so."

The mere sight of the Feroce Family member was enough to make Yamamoto see red. He dug his hands into a table to stop himself from recklessly rushing forward to attack. _Soon_, he reminded himself. _Soon, you'll be able to make them pay._

"Ah, ah, ah!" The redhead wagged his finger playfully. "Our boss decided to set the deadline earlier after seeing that business has been so slow these past few weeks."

Tsuyoshi didn't reply and merely stared down the still smirking redhead.

"You really should pay up now." A raspy voice broke in. Yamamoto's eyes widened. He could recognize that raspy voice from anywhere. His eyes immediately zeroed in on the second stranger that sauntered into the house. "We wouldn't want a repeat of any unfortunate accidents now, do we?"

"_You._" That single word fell from Yamamoto's mouth before he could stop himself. Everyone in the room turned to stare at him. "It's _you_." He snarled.

The stranger took one glance at Yamamoto before a wide smile split across his face. "Well, if it isn't the brat." He rasped out. "Long time no see." He sneered before dropping the next words. "So how's your mommy doing?"

Completely ignoring his father's warning cry of "Takeshi!", Yamamoto immediately charged forward with his summoned sword, cold fury sweeping through every single one of his cells. "I'll _kill_ you!"

The stranger calmly side-stepped the attack and easily blocked Yamamoto's sword with his drawn cane. "Oh my, is the little brat angry that his mommy's gone?"

Yamamoto could not recall a time when he felt angrier than he currently did. It was as if a red haze had settled over his mind, leaving behind only the single thought of _'kill him!_' He blatantly ignored his father's cries of "Stop, Takeshi!" and continued to charge forward. He slashed wildly with his sword, each stroke fueled with his anger, but the stranger continued to easily avoid each blow.

"Is this the best you could do, brat?" The stranger continued to taunt. "Quite frankly, I'm disappointed. Your mommy put up a much better fight."

Yamamoto once again felt his anger peak. "Don't you _dare_ call her with that filthy mouth of yours!"

He lunged forward with a furious upper slash. But like all the other attacks, the raspy-voiced stranger dodged it with little difficulty. He yawned widely. "I'm getting pretty bored of this, Luigi." The stranger commented to his companion. "Can we just end this already?"

"Whatever you say, Marco~" The redhead replied, giggling giddily.

Yamamoto took no heed of this exchange, too concentrated on the stranger in front of him. "Oi, brat." Marco rasped. "It's game over." The teen brushed off the words and still tried to cut down the enemy until he found his sword forcefully yanked from his hands. Marco grabbed Yamamoto into a tight hold and locked his hands behind him. Yamamoto immediately began to struggle wildly until Marco's next words silenced him. "I said it's game over already. Look."

Yamamoto's eyes widened when he saw that the redhead Luigi had also held his father down in a similar hold. He gasped at the sight of the pistol aimed directly at his father's forehead.

"Tou-san!" Yamamoto yelled. It was amazing how quickly his red-hot anger was replaced with a chilling terror. He continued to struggle furiously, but with no avail.

Marco's raspy voice sent shivers down Yamamoto's spine. "Poor little brat," he simpered. "You were so intent on cutting me down that you completely forgot about your daddy."

"Please," Yamamoto pleaded. "I'll do anything. Just don't..."

Marco cut him off with a tsking sound. "It seems like you just didn't learn your lesson the first time around. I'll just have to teach you once again what happens if you mess with the Feroce Family, don't I?" Marco gave a mock sigh. "Looks like poor daddy's going the same way as mommy did." Luigi grinned wildly as he removed the safety from the pistol. Marco also smiled eerily as he repeated the same dreaded words as before. "So, any last words?"

"Yes, just one." A new voice suddenly cut in. "Freeze." Before Marco or Luigi could react, a great burst of orange flames flooded the entire room. All the occupants were immediately blinded by the bright flames.

The two Feroce Family members blinked stars out of their eyes before whirling around to face the newcomer. "Who's there?" Luigi demanded, all traces of mockery gone from his voice. He tried to point his pistol toward the new person. It was only then though did Luigi realize that his pistol and hands were covered in ice. "What the hell is this!" The redhead exclaimed. He tried to free his hands by pounding them against the wall.

"I'm afraid that won't work." The newcomer commented casually. "That was my spell, _Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition_. It renders all flames helpless." The newcomer finally stepped into the middle of the room. Yamamoto was shocked to see that it was none other than Tsuna. But this was a side of Tsuna he had never seen before—his normally gentle honey-brown eyes had turned into a cool orange color and a bright orange flame flickered on his forehead.

"And who do you think you are?" Marco rasped angrily.

Tsuna tilted his head. "Me? Just a passing friend." He replied coolly.

"Well, Mr. 'Passing Friend', I suggest you leave if you don't want to bring the wrath of the Feroce Family onto yourself." Marco said bitingly. "Unless, of course, there's something you want to say to us?"

Tsuna stared calmly at the two Feroce Family members. "Actually, there is something." With a sudden flash of orange, Tsuna disappeared from his spot. Marco had no time to react before he felt a powerful punch to his face. He landed, spitting and sputtering next to an equally dumbfounded Luigi.

He looked up to see Tsuna standing over him, bright orange flames flaring up from both of his gloved hands and an activated orange magic circle encircling his body. "Never." Marco felt a sharp blow to his back. Luigi's pained cry let him know that he too was being subjected to the same treatment. "Come." A forceful kick was executed on his jaw. "In." A punch. "Contact." Another kick. "With." A sharp chop. "This." The air was knocked out of him. "Family." A crushing blow. "Ever." A high jump kick. "Again." A final hit sent both men flying to the wall.

Tsuna stood threateningly over them, orange eyes narrowed in a way that left everyone clear of his intentions. "Unless you and the Feroce Family want to answer to _Vongola Decimo_, that is."

Everyone's eyes widened at this sudden announcement. It took but a moment before Luigi began to exclaim fearfully. "Marco, look at those flames! Those are Sky flames! Family bosses are the only ones who possess them! And the Family crest on his gloves! He's the real deal!"

Marco looked from the flickering orange flames to the imposing figure in front of him. Tsuna's earlier strength left no doubt in his mind that what Tsuna announced earlier was true. He wasn't even able to follow his movements earlier—this person was undoubtedly Vongola Decimo. Marco forced himself to nod mutely.

"Then leave this place immediately. And if I ever catch sight of you two or anybody from the Feroce Family even attempting to step foot in here again," Tsuna eyes stared coolly into Marco's own. "I'll make sure that the Vongola pays a _personal_ visit to the Feroce Family." Luigi and Marco didn't need any more encouragement and quickly stumbled out of the house, almost stumbling over each other in their haste.

Tsuna sighed and closed his eyes. The flames and magic circle vanished without a trace and his eyes regained their usual amber color. Yamamoto could do nothing but stare open-mouthed at Tsuna. He could barely even bat an eyelash when a suited baby suddenly jumped out of nowhere and onto Tsuna's shoulder.

"You did well, Tsuna." The baby declared. "And don't worry, your identity as Vongola Decimo won't get leaked. I'll get Mammon to erase their memories later."

Tsuna smiled wryly. "Thanks, Reborn."

Yamamoto forced himself to move. "You're Vongola Decimo?"

"Well, yes." Tsuna replied a little sheepishly. "But, uhm, we're still trying to keep my identity under wraps, so I would appreciate it if you didn't spread this around." He turned to Tsuyoshi and bowed deeply. "I sincerely apologize for barging in and disrupting your home like that, Yamamoto Tsuyoshi-san." He gestured in the general direction of his battle. "I will, of course, reimburse you for all the damage costs."

"There's no harm done, Vongola. We're just grateful that you came when you did." Tsuyoshi replied with a slight smile.

Yamamoto was still trying to wrap his mind around the incredible revelation. "But why would you hide your true powers at school? And why would you help _me_ out?"

"Like I said earlier, I don't want my real identity to be leaked yet, so I adopt my 'dame' attitude at school. As for the second question, it's a very simple reason." Tsuna smiled gently. "It's because you're a friend. I care deeply for my friends, Yamamoto-san."

"I'm a...friend to you?" Yamamoto echoed disbelievingly. "Even after everything I did?"

"Of course." Tsuna replied immediately. "I don't hold that against you." He blinked. "Oh, before I forget, let me do the introductions." He gestured to Reborn on his shoulder. "This is Reborn, my tutor and the Sun Arcobaleno of the Arcobaleno Affiliation at school." Reborn smirked before giving his signature 'Ciaossu' greeting. "And I am Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Decimo and heir to the Vongola Magic Council." He said bowing.

Tsuyoshi responded with a bow of his own. "I am Yamamoto Tsuyoshi and I suppose you already know my son, Takeshi." Tsuyoshi gave another small smile. "Thank you, Sawada Tsunayoshi. We owe you a great debt."

Tsuna immediately waved him off. "Oh no, I'm just glad that I was able to help today. And Yamamoto-san?" The taller teen looked up at the sound of his name. "I'm going to say this again: there is no justification for using your powers for revenge when you should use them to protect instead. I just hope that you were able to come to that realization today." Yamamoto's eyes widened before he nodded slowly.

Tsuna smiled kindly. "If you would excuse me, Yamamoto Tsuyoshi-san, Reborn and I will be taking our leave now." He bowed again before heading towards the door. Before he left, Tsuna turned back to wave and call out to Yamamoto. "I hope to see you back in school completely well soon, Yamamoto-san!"

"That Sawada Tsunayoshi is a great person." Tsuyoshi commented when the two had taken their leave. "I'm really grateful that you were able to meet him, Takeshi."

"Yeah, he really is." Yamamoto agreed wholeheartedly with his first genuine smile in a month.

* * *

Tsuna laid down with his back to the school rooftop and stared idly up at the sky. Reborn was propped up on Tsuna's stomach, enjoying the rest of Tsuna's untouched bento.

"I'm glad that we were able to help Yamamoto-san." Tsuna said, still staring at the sky. "But I just wish that I can help him with his pain of losing his mother."

"You know that he'll have to overcome that on his own, Tsuna. I'm sure that he'll feel better as time permits." A sly smile made its way across Reborn's face. "Besides, I don't think that's the last you'll be seeing of him."

Tsuna recognized that particular tone of voice and immediately straightened up. "Reborn..." He began in a warning tone. "What are you planning to..."

"Tsuna!" The door to the rooftop was suddenly slammed open as Yamamoto ran in.

"Ah, hello, Yamamoto-san." Tsuna called out cheerfully, taking everything in stride. "What brings you here?"

"Tsuna," Yamamoto began solemnly. "I did a lot of thinking about what you said, especially after what happened yesterday." He took a deep breath before continuing. "I'm so sorry for everything I said to you. You were completely right, Tsuna. I was so intent on getting my revenge that I almost let completely control me. If you weren't there at that time..." Yamamoto trailed off before meeting Tsuna's eyes directly. "You not only saved my family, Tsuna, you helped save me from myself and I will never forget that."

Tsuna smiled sincerely. "I'm just happy that you were able to come to your senses in time. Power should always be used to protect your important people, not to cause destruction." He looked down at his own hand and smiled wryly. "I guess that as the soon-to-be boss of the most powerful magic family, that would apply directly to me, huh?"

"Oh, don't worry about the whole Vongola Decimo thing, Tsuna. Tou-san and I will take that secret to the grave, I promise." Yamamoto said resolutely.

"Well I wouldn't want it to that extent, but I appreciate it all the same, Yamamoto-san." Tsuna laughed lightly.

Yamamoto scratched his head sheepishly. "Er...other than the apology and the thank you, there was another reason why I was looking for you today."

Tsuna nodded encouragingly. "What is it, Yamamoto-san?"

Was Tsuna's eyes playing tricks on him or was Yamamoto actually flushing a bit? "Well, the kid told me that you were looking for Guardians to contract." Tsuna shot a dirty look at the smirking Reborn. "And I was wondering whether or not you'd be willing to contract me as one of your Guardians." Tsuna blinked, attempting to process his words. "I totally understand if you don't want to though!" Yamamoto became even more flustered. "I mean, I'm just..."

"Are you serious, Yamamoto-san?" Tsuna asked in shock. "That would be the greatest thing ever!"

"Of course I'm serious, Tsuna!" Yamamoto grinned widely before his face sobered up. "You taught me what it means to protect something, Tsuna. So please, let me return the favor and protect you from now on."

"Wow, thank you so much, Yamamoto-san." Tsuna still looked shell-shocked. "I really don't know what to say. Oh, but I don't really know how to form a contract...Uhm, Reborn?..."

"Dame-Tsuna," Reborn mocked good-naturedly. "What would you do without me? Alright, since it's your first contract, I'll walk you through it. Stand over here, Tsuna. And Yamamoto, you stand there." He directed the two teens to stand an arms-length distance apart, facing each other.

"So, how are we going to seal this contract, kid?" Yamamoto asked readily.

Reborn smirked. "Tsuna's going to seal all of his contracts through affection."

"Haha, wow! Barely anyone one uses that method!"

Tsuna looked on warily. "Reborn, you never properly explained how to seal a contract through affection."

"You'll see soon enough, Tsuna." Reborn smirked mischievously. "Now, forming a contract basically goes is this: the Summoner—that's you, Tsuna—calls upon the formation of the contract. Then the chosen Guardian would acknowledge the contract and their given position. The Summoner will then invoke the contract's seal to which the Guardian will then respond with the appropriate action to seal the contract. Understand?"

Tsuna nodded his head dutifully. Reborn continued. "Alright, let's get started now. Tsuna, repeat this incantation after me: 'I, Sawada Tsunayoshi, call upon my powers as the Sky to establish a binding contract.'"

Tsuna took a deep breath before repeating the words. "I, Sawada Tsunayoshi, call upon my powers as the Sky to establish a binding contract." A large orange magic circle immediately appeared at both teens' feet.

Yamamoto answered with his own part. "I, Yamamoto Takeshi, acknowledge the contract and accept the position of Rain Guardian." A smaller blue magic circle appeared within the orange one, overlapping the two magic circles.

"This is when you say 'Invoke the contract's seal', Tsuna." Reborn prompted.

He nodded and declared in a clear voice. "Invoke the contract's seal!" The two magic circles immediately merged together as one, emitting a bright light as they did.

Tsuna was so preoccupied with watching the light that he was completely taken by surprise when a pair of warm lips suddenly met his own.

* * *

**A/N:** A cliffhanger! I know I'm horrible for ending the story there. And to those of you who are freaking out right now, this is **NOT **an 8027 fic. This kiss will be explained in the next chapter. Just to clarify, this fic is not focused on romance. This focuses more on the bonds that Tsuna establishes with his Family and the struggle against the Disdetta Family. Though there will be hints of allx27 sometimes, it will not be the main focus of the story.

So did any of you see that coming? Let me know your thoughts in your reviews!

**-Bird of Dreams**


	6. The Storm Makes an Appearance

**A/N: **Haha, it seems like many of you already saw the kiss coming! Now that the Yamamoto arc is done, you can look forward to seeing the rest of the characters! I also want to give reviewers **Naruko Uzu**, **EK12**, **KitsuneNaru**, **R.N. Saints**, **ArcobalenoCanvas**, **R3iga1004**, **MK**, **feressaloveyaoi**, **phppsmss**, **Tsuna De Vongola** **Decimo**, **GakuenAngel12**,** mangopudding**, **Hayate The Soul Reaper**, **DropofWaterFlickerofFire**, **Mockingjay Rose**, **the-angry-blob**, **saphire644**, **Luving Randomness**, **Crazyanime**, **Juusan13**, **tujing**, and **Dragonfly10** a big virtual hug from me. You all seriously make my day!

And did y'all get a chance to see the new cover I designed for OGaC? Tsuna looks pretty boss if I do say so myself. For all of you who were wondering, please refer to the cover to see how spells are activated in this fic. I tried to design it to match how I imagined it in my head.

**Summary:** No one would ever guess that Dame-Tsuna is actually heir to the Vongola Magic Council, the strongest magic family in the world. But unrest grows in the magic world and Tsuna needs all the help he can. So what's this business about contracting Guardians?

**Disclaimer:** All the lovely characters in Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belong to the amazing Akira Amano. I do not own or claim to own anything.

**Warning:** Some swearing, courtesy of one Gokudera Hayato

* * *

** Of Guardians and Contracts**

_**Chapter 6: The Storm Makes an Appearance**_

Tsuna remained frozen in shock until his brain finally registered the fact that _Yamamoto was kissing him_. He was about to make a sound of protest when Yamamoto pulled away just as suddenly as he initiated the kiss.

"W-What was that for?" Tsuna stammered out, face completely flushed.

Yamamoto blinked. "Didn't you know? That was the seal for the contract, Tsuna."

"I...what?" Tsuna was flabbergasted. "Reborn!"

Reborn smirked. As expected, his student's reaction was just too fun to miss. "It is as Yamamoto said. That was the seal for the contract."

"Reborn!" Tsuna nearly growled. It was obvious that the wanted a more thorough explanation.

"Don't get your feathers all ruffled, Dame-Tsuna. Don't you remember anything I taught you about forming contracts?"

"Uhm, you said that there were three different ways that a Summoner can establish a contract with a Guardian." Tsuna recalled. "Through respect, friendship, or affection. Each contract requires a specific action to seal it—for contracts formed through respect, Guardians seal it with a vow of loyalty, for friendship it is a handshake, and for affection it is..." Tsuna's eyes widened as realization hit him. "So for contracts formed through affection, it is a _kiss_?"

"That's correct, Tsuna." Reborn smirked. "What else would you have expected?"

"But why would you have me form my contracts through affection?" Tsuna wailed, still obviously traumatized. "And why didn't you warn me that it would have to be a kiss?"

"I told you before—contracts established through affection are the strongest type of contract because it relies on the strength of the bond between the Summoner and his or her Guardians. And as for the reason why I didn't tell you before," Reborn's eyes glittered with amusement. "It's because it was much too fun to see your reaction, of course."

Tsuna pouted. "Sadist! I'm living with a sadist!"

Reborn smiled evilly. "And you realize this fact only now, my dear student?"

Yamamoto laughed at the scene in front of him. "Come on, Tsuna, it's not such a big deal. Unless..." Yamamoto grinned mischievously. "That was your first kiss?"

"EH?"

"No, Tsuna's first kiss was with me." Reborn stated smugly.

"AHH! Reborn! Don't remind me!" Tsuna groaned and buried his head into his hands. "That was a traumatizing experience in itself. I really didn't need to remember that! I'm never going to drink another cup of sake ever again!" Yamamoto laughed heartily at this.

"Dame-Tsuna! Stop freaking out like a little girl and take a look at what's in your hands already!" Reborn chided.

"Huh?" It was only then did Tsuna belatedly realize that his hands held on to two new items. He examined them closely. One was a ring similar in design to his own Sky Ring, but with the Rain symbol engraved into it instead. The other item was similar to a playing card. However, it was pale blue in color and had a large Rain symbol where the background should be. The words: _'Yamamoto Takeshi, Rain Guardian'_ was written in the middle in elegant silver letters.

"Those two items are proof that the contract was established successfully." Reborn explained. "The ring is set to reflect the Summoner's own item, just like how Giotto and his Guardians have their CEDEF Rings, how Xanxus and his Guardians possess the Varia Rings, and how the Arcobalenos all have their own pacifiers. That ring design is unique to you and your Guardians, Tsuna."

Tsuna stared reverently at the ring for a moment later before handing it to Yamamoto. "This belongs to you, Yamamoto-san."

Yamamoto accepted the ring with and smile and slid it onto the middle finger of his right hand. "Thanks, Tsuna. I'll treasure this, I promise."

"I know you will." Tsuna said sincerely.

Reborn tugged at his student's hair to get his attention. "And the card that you're holding, Tsuna, acts as the actual contract between you and your Guardian. That card is what you use to physically summon your Guardian to your aid so don't you dare lose it."

Tsuna looked at the small blue card again before gingerly pocketing it. "I'll keep that in mind, Reborn."

"You better." Yamamoto looked on, amused, when Reborn suddenly jumped up to deliver a kick to Tsuna's head.

"Ow! Reborn! What the heck was that for?"

The hitman smirked. "For taking so long just to find a single Guardian of course. Your other Guardians aren't just going to contract themselves, you know." He tugged at a lock of Tsuna's hair, as if to emphasize his point.

"Ow! I get it! Ah! Reborn! Stop it already will you?" He tried to bat off the still smirking hitman.

Yamamoto laughed loudly. "Looks like we're going to have a lot of fun times to look forward to, huh, Tsuna?"

Tsuna could only groan in response. "Someone just kill me now."

"I can arrange that."

"Now Reborn, I want you to put that gun _down_..."

* * *

When Tsuna stepped back into his own classroom, he was pleasantly surprised to see a silver-haired teen sitting at the usually unoccupied desk. He immediately headed over to greet the other student. "Gokudera-san, hi." Tsuna called out cheerfully.

The other student turned around with an angry glare before he caught sight of who it was. His expression then shifted to one of boredom and annoyance. "Oh, it's just you again."

Tsuna beamed brightly. "Long time no see, Gokudera-san. How was your trip?"

Gokudera let out an annoyed 'tch' and rolled his eyes. "Are you seriously stupid enough to think that I was actually on a freakin' trip?"

"Eh?" Tsuna cocked his head. "Then where were you this whole time, Gokudera-san?"

"I was ditching, you dumbass." Gokudera retorted. "I didn't feel like coming to school so I ditched, got it?"

Tsuna wasn't fazed in the slightest. "But that's not good, Gokudera-san." He chided lightly. "You shouldn't neglect your education like that."

"Look," Gokudera growled. "Don't you have anything better to do than to keep bothering me? God, and I thought you would leave me alone once I left for a while."

"But you're fun to talk to, Gokudera-san." Tsuna said sincerely, meeting the other teen in the eye.

"You seriously annoy me, you know?" Gokudera snapped. "Besides," he narrowed his eyes. "No one would willingly associate themselves with me, the bad-tempered delinquent, if they didn't have a hidden agenda. Why should you be any different?"

"Because I consider you my friend, Gokudera-san. One can care for his friends, can't he?" Tsuna's honey-brown eyes reflected the sincerity and truthfulness of his words. In the end, Gokudera had to look away.

"Whatever." He muttered. Gokudera examined the brunet in front of him critically. "You act differently around me than when you interact with the class." Gokudera said suspiciously. "I've seen the way you are. People say that you're a no good failure who gets scared over the smallest things. Yet you don't even look fazed when you talk to the scary delinquent."

Tsuna laughed lightly. "This is who I really am, but I only trust my real personality with those who I see as my true friends."

"Bullshit." Gokudera was about to say more, but he was interrupted when another student came up to clap a friendly hand on Tsuna's shoulder.

"Tsuna!" The newcomer called out warmly. "How's it going?"

"Yamamoto-san!" Tsuna replied back with an equally warm tone. "I'm good, and you?"

"Oh, you know, the usual." Yamamoto laughed. "Hey, guess what, Tsuna? I just went to let the baseball captain know that my…er…broken arm was healed." He beamed. "I'm rejoining the baseball team starting tomorrow!"

"That's great news, Yamamoto-san!"

Gokudera narrowed his eyes. He thought that the black-haired teen looked familiar. "Oi, aren't you that popular baseball idiot?" He turned on Tsuna with an accusatory tone. "What are you doing associating with the likes of _him_? And here you said that you only acted this way around your 'true friends'."

"But Yamamoto-san's not like the others!" Tsuna protested. "He truly is a good person!"

Yamamoto seemed to realize the other student only then. "Oh, hello!" He greeted cheerfully. "Another friend of yours, Tsuna?"

"Hell no."

"Yamamoto-san, this is Gokudera Hayato-san." Tsuna introduced. "You probably haven't seen much of each other since Gokudera-san was on a…uhm…trip last month."

"Haha, well I'm always glad to meet another one of Tsuna's friends!" Yamamoto declared happily, ignoring Gokudera's growl of 'I'm not his friend, baseball idiot!' "By the way, I'm Yamamoto Takeshi, Tsuna's Rain Guardian!"

"You're his Guardian? Why the hell would you agree to be his Guardian?" Gokudera exclaimed, unable to keep the shock out of his voice.

"Because Tsuna is the greatest boss anyone could ask for." Yamamoto said with conviction. He threw a fond look at the brunet. "If not for Tsuna, I wouldn't even be here right now. He is the one I'm ready to follow and protect for the rest of my life."

Tsuna looked flustered at Yamamoto's words. "Yamamoto-san..."

"Tch." Gokudera abruptly stood up and kicked his desk out of the way. "It's getting really freakin' annoying to have to listen to the two of you act all sentimental and shit. I'm outta here."

Gokudera did not expect Tsuna to grab the sleeve of his jacket as he was walking out. "But class is about to start, Gokudera-san." He said earnestly.

"I don't give a damn!" Gokudera growled, yanking his sleeve roughly away. "And don't follow me!" He snapped when the two of them stood up as if to follow.

It annoyed Gokudera to no end when Tsuna merely smiled and said, "Then I'll see you later, Gokudera-san!"

"Let's meet up at a baseball game next time, Gokudera!" He heard the baseball idiot call out after him.

Gokudera had a sour look on his face as he walked down the hall. _Damn annoying happy-go-lucky bastards_, he thought angrily. It seemed as if the baseball idiot had already been completely taken in by Tsuna. Well he wasn't going to be swayed. _Especially_ not by Sawada Tsunayoshi. He was the only one who he would never acknowledge.

* * *

**A/N:** Tsuna's ring is the 'shield' design one—you know, the original ring he received for the Ring Conflict arc. Giotto and his Guardians are the ones who currently possess the 'original' Vongola rings, the ones that have the large colored stone. I just wanted to clarify that if there was any confusion over it.

And now we get to meet everyone's favorite bomber! Why's he so angry with Tsuna? You're just going to have to read on to find out! As always any and all reviews will be greatly appreciated.

**-Bird of Dreams **


	7. Bad Blood

**A/N: **Looks like everyone is excited to see Gokudera's appearance! And just to clarify first, if any of you are confused by what Gokudera meant by being 'born with the right flame', remember that only those with Sky flames can be placed into the Summoner class, which is considered the 'higher' class between the two.

And to my reviewers **saphire644**, **R3iga1004**, **EK12**, **cael05**, **R.N. Saints**, **xSmielage**, **Crazyanime**, **mangopudding**, **ultimatebishoujo21**, **JackFrost14**, **Naruko Uzu**, **feressaloveyaoi**, **Little D. Xylie**, **Mockingjay Rose**, **Dragonfly10**, **KitsuneNaru**, **chibi-onna1**, **SeleneT**, **Yuugano Yumi**, and **Hayate The Soul Reaper**, you are the greatest people ever. Seriously.

**Summary:** No one would ever guess that Dame-Tsuna is actually heir to the Vongola Magic Council, the strongest magic family in the world. But unrest grows in the magic world and Tsuna needs all the help he can. So what's this business about contracting Guardians?

**Disclaimer:** All the lovely characters in Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belong to the amazing Akira Amano. I do not own or claim to own anything.

**Warning:** For Gokudera's potty mouth (sigh)

* * *

**Of Guardians and Contracts**

_**Chapter 7: Bad Blood**_

Gokudera Hayato didn't like the student named Sawada Tsunayoshi. Not one bit. He didn't like his too trusting nature, he didn't like how he seemed to be unable to keep his nose out of other people's business (namely his own), but most of all he didn't like the fact that a failure like him was placed into the Summoner class because he just so happened to be born with the right flame.

Gokudera first heard of Sawada Tsunayoshi through his gossiping classmates. He had heard that 'Dame-Tsuna' was a complete and utter failure at life—he failed nearly all his tests, had no athletic abilities whatsoever, acted like a spineless coward, is always looked down on by all his classmates, and could not even summon his flames, much less even attempt to invoke his own magic.

It made Gokudera's blood boil that someone like him was accepted into the prestigious Summoner class while Gokudera had to struggle and claw himself up to where he currently was now. Gokudera had worked up blood, sweat, and tears just to gain admission into this academy, but others still looked down on him with disdain and disapproval. _'Bad blood'_, the people would whisper behind his back. _'Bastard child.' 'Should have never been born.' 'A shame to his own family.'_

_So it all comes down to the circumstances behind your birth,_ Gokudera had thought bitterly. _Hard-work and dedication doesn't count for shit._ Background seemed to be the only thing that mattered in the magic world. And that lucky bastard Sawada Tsunayoshi had been dealt the perfect hand by Lady Luck.

But why should Sawada Tsunayoshi deserve all the things he had? Why should a loser like him be granted all these advantages just because he happened to possess Sky flames? By then, the young Gokudera Hayato had already come to realize that the world was a cruel and unfair place.

When Gokudera Hayato finally met up with Sawada Tsunayoshi though, all his initial expectations were knocked away. He had chosen to approach the other student one day after school, hoping to catch him alone. Gokudera had walked up to him, ready to give him a piece of his mind. But Sawada Tsunayoshi had looked up at him without a trace of fear on his face and had said in a conversational tone, "Hello, Gokudera-san. What can I help you with today?"

Gokudera had stared, shocked, as Tsuna had continued to smile pleasantly at him. Was this really the Sawada Tsunayoshi he had heard about? But where was his cowardice? His wimpiness? His 'dame' attitude?

Gokudera found out soon enough that Sawada Tsunayoshi acted that way only around him. Around his classmates, Sawada Tsunayoshi continued to live up to his reputation as Dame-Tsuna. But with him, Sawada Tsunayoshi was like a completely different person.

He had soon come to the conclusion that Sawada Tsunayoshi was an absolutely annoying pest some time later. The infuriating bastard just refused to leave him alone—he was always attempting to start up conversations with him, always continued to perform small favors for him like making sure he was eating lunch properly or notifying him of the homework on the days he ditched (as if he gave a shit), and just caring too much in general.

Even when he skipped school for a week or so, Sawada Tsunayoshi still continued to hover over him when he came back, now with a baseball idiot in tow.

"Look," Gokudera growled when Tsuna and Yamamoto sought him out during lunch again for the umpteenth day in a row. "I think you're seriously mistaken, so let me make this perfectly clear. I don't like you, period." He jabbed a finger in Tsuna's direction. "In fact, I absolutely despise you. So don't you dare go around treating me as your so-called friend."

Tsuna continued to stare unflinchingly into his eyes as he smiled gently. "You didn't eat lunch yet, did you, Gokudera-san? I have an extra bento you can have. Here." He pushed the lunchbox into Gokudera's hands to which the latter grudgingly accepted.

"Tch." He threw a sour look at the still smiling brunet before he cursed incoherently under his breath and walked off in the other direction. He refused to be taken in by Sawada Tsunayoshi. He absolutely refused to.

Yamamoto had an uncharacteristic frown on his face as he watched Gokudera's retreating back. "Is he going to be okay, Tsuna?"

"Don't worry, Yamamoto-san. He'll come along. We just need to give him some time." Tsuna smiled sadly at Gokudera's retreating back. "If only you could realize that you're not alone in this world, Gokudera-san."

* * *

Nezu-sensei stood in the front of the class with a cruel smile on his face. He waved around the packet of papers in his hand. "Class, I'll be handing back your tests right now." Nervous whispers immediately broke out. Their Nezu-sensei was notorious for purposely passing tests back from the highest to lowest score, which meant that everybody roughly knew how well everyone else did. Nezu-sensei took the first paper from the stack. "First of all, it's..." The class waited with bated breath. "Gokudera Hayato." He finished disdainfully.

As the silver-haired student walked to the front of the class to retrieve his paper, furious whispers broke out. "That Gokudera Hayato received the highest score?" "As if a delinquent like him can actually study." "Yeah, I bet he cheated. It's the only explanation."

Gokudera gritted his teeth as he continued to head up to the front, shooting glares at his classmates along the way. "Full marks, Gokudera?" Nezu-sensei asked with a sour expression on his face. "You might have gotten away with it this time, but mark my words, I _will_ catch you in your cheating ways one of these days."

"I did not cheat." Gokudera said through clenched teeth.

Nezu-sensei snorted. "A very likely story. It's not like you have any talent of your own, _bad blood_."

Gokudera yanked his test paper out of the sneering teacher's hand and hurried back to his seat before he finally lost his self-control and snapped. He ignored the disdainful looks and whispers that followed him back. He was already used to this type of treatment by now. As usual, everyone else only judged him by his background and refused to look beyond what they wanted to see.

A soft tap on his shoulder interrupted Gokudera from his thoughts. "What?" He snapped, whirling around his desk to glare at the offender. It was probably some jackass who just wanted to pick a fight with him.

Instead, he was met with the sight of Sawada Tsunayoshi who looked a little startled at his reaction. "Gokudera-san," he started in a warm tone. "Congratulations on getting a full score! You're really amazing!"

Gokudera narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Alright, what the hell do you want?"

Tsuna looked genuinely confused. "What do I want? I wanted to congratulate you on a job well done, of course. That last test was really difficult!" He held up his own score of 27 with a sheepish smile. Yamamoto, who sat on the other side of Tsuna, laughed as he waved his own 40 around.

"Nice job, Gokudera!" Yamamoto laughed. "Man, you must be a genius or something, huh?"

Gokudera was unable to suppress his snort at seeing the abysmal scores. "Are you idiots deaf or something? Didn't you hear them?" Gokudera jabbed a finger at the surrounding classmates who were currently discussing their own scores amongst themselves. "I obviously cheated, didn't I?" He spat out.

Tsuna blinked, unperturbed. "But you said that you didn't cheat, Gokudera-san."

"So? What the hell does that have to do with anything?" Gokudera retorted.

"You said that you didn't cheat, so you didn't cheat." Tsuna said simply. "Besides, Gokudera-san doesn't strike me as the type who would cheat."

"Tsuna's right." Yamamoto said cheerfully. "I know you aren't a cheater."

Gokudera looked from Tsuna to Yamamoto, as if expecting them to suddenly take back their words. "You two are freakin' delusional." He muttered. "Everyone believes that I cheated so why shouldn't you?" He scoffed. "After all, how can bad blood like me actually do anything successfully?"

"Stop that, Gokudera-san." Gokudera was surprised to hear genuine anger creep into Tsuna's voice. "Stop degrading yourself like that. You're an amazing person so you shouldn't let other people tell you otherwise."

Gokudera was too shocked to respond. He could sense that Tsuna was being genuinely sincere. So without another word, he turned away and continued to brood over the brunet's words until the end of class.

* * *

Gokudera bit back an annoyed sigh when the two continued to tail him during lunch. "There's no point in me telling you to leave me alone, is there?" He asked, slouching against the wall of the school roof.

Tsuna laughed lightly. "You can, but you won't get rid of us that easily. You don't have lunch today either, right, Gokudera-san? Here." Tsuna handed the usual bento over.

Gokudera accepted the now familiar bento box with a small grunt. He looked at the other two students who were still smiling warmly at him. "You..." He seemed to hesitate for a moment. "You guys can stay here for lunch if you want...I guess."

"Awesome!" Yamamoto exclaimed, immediately settling down with his own bento box.

Tsuna's smile grew wider. "Thank you, Gokudera-san!" The three teens continued to quietly eat their lunches for a couple of minutes before Gokudera finally asked the question burning in his mind.

"Why...why would you care so much about someone like me?" Gokudera asked, carefully watching the reactions of the other two. Tsuna and Yamamoto exchanged a glance. Like everyone else, they knew the general information about Gokudera's background. He was supposedly born into a fairly high ranking magic family, but he was the son of a woman whom his father had an affair with. As a bastard son with 'bad blood', Gokudera was kicked out of the family in order to hide the scandal since few families would acknowledge illegitimate children.

"What's not to care about?" Tsuna replied. His honey-brown eyes met Gokudera's shocked teal ones. "After all, you're just like anybody else on the inside. And everybody deserves to be cared for."

"You're a good guy, Gokudera!" Yamamoto cut in. "Sure you might be angry all the time, but that's nothing a little milk can't fix!"

"But I'm nothing but bad blood." Gokudera whispered, repeating the words that had been drilled into his head since his childhood. "No one cares about bad blood."

A light touch on his shoulder snapped Gokudera out of his semi-trance. Tsuna's eyes were sympathetic when he said, "You must have had it tough, Gokudera-san. Taking care of yourself for so long—you really are one of the most hard-working people that I know." Tsuna smiled wryly. "I guess that from your point of view, someone like me doesn't deserve to be in the Summoner class, huh? Compared to you who made it here with nothing but your own efforts, it probably doesn't seem fair to you that I should be placed into the Summoner class just because I was born with the right flame."

Gokudera flinched as Tsuna's words hit the bull's-eye. It's true that he thought this before, but that was before he really got to know Tsuna.

Tsuna continued, honey-brown eyes still boring into Gokudera's own. "I know this really won't do anything, but I'm sorry that I was born with my Sky flames. I didn't ask for these powers of mine, you know?" He smiled sadly. "It's a sad fact of life, but none of us get to determine the circumstances behind our birth right, Gokudera-san?"

Gokudera felt as if those words pierced right through him.

Tsuna smiled gently. "But wherever you are, you will always be sure to find people who won't judge you for your background, abilities, or talents—true friends that see you for who you really are. I hope you know this, Gokudera-san."

Yamamoto gave a thumbs up and a wide smile. "What Tsuna's trying to say is: you can always count on us, y'know?"

Gokudera nodded mutely and mumbled a quick 'excuse me' before he hurried off by himself. But even as he ran off, a small smile could be seen on his face.

* * *

It was sometime after school when a Gokudera Hayato was seen attempting to locate a certain Sawada Tsunayoshi. He was planning to apologize for the hostilities he displayed earlier. Gokudera really wanted to berate himself for acting that way toward someone who finally saw and accepted him for who he was.

Turning the corner, he rounded up the stairs of the school's rooftop. It was unlikely that Sawada Tsunayoshi was going to be there at this time, but it was worth a try.

When he silently twisted open the handle of the door and poked his head outside, he was shocked to see Sawada Tsunayoshi speaking casually with…was that Reborn of the Arcobaleno Affiliation? What was Sawada doing with him? Gokudera slowly made his way closer in order to hear their conversation. Usually, Gokudera despised eavesdroppers of any kind, but it wasn't every day that you saw a student with someone from the Arcobaleno Affiliation.

Gokudera became frustrated after he heard the both of them exchange nothing but mere pleasantries for a couple of minutes. He was just about to turn and leave when he suddenly heard his name being mentioned.

"How's it coming along with Gokudera, Tsuna?" Reborn asked.

Tsuna scratched his head sheepishly. "I think we're finally making some progress. He's starting to open up to us more, I guess?"

"Good. You were planning to make him one of your Guardians, weren't you?"

Tsuna nodded. "If I can."

"Just remember that we don't have that much time left to spare. Remember, the fate of the Vongola family lies in your hands, Decimo."

"I understand, Reborn, I..." Tsuna's intuition suddenly flared up. He whirled around only to see Gokudera Hayato standing before them with an unreadable expression on his face.

* * *

**A/N:** (gasp) Gokudera overheard their conversation! What's going to happen now? Let me know of your reactions in your reviews!

**-Bird of Dreams **


	8. Contract with the Storm

**A/N: **I just want to give you readers all a HUGE thank you for all of your support. I never imagined that I could break 100 reviews but you all proved me wrong. So thank you all so so much, especially to reviewers **TheLazyOtakuWithTooMuchTime**, **EK12**, **R3iga1004**, **Naruko Uzu**, **KitsuneNaru**, **Amaya Ishimoto**, **long live marshmallows**, **Hayate The Soul Reaper****, ****R.N. Saints**, **Dragonfly10**, **mi-chan94**, **Crazyanime**, **TooLazyToSignIn**, **Juusan13**, **Dreamless-Sleep777**, **AlzeahXei**, **xXxDeMoNaNgEl27xXx**, **chibi-onna1**, **Ayumu smile**, **TsubasaFan1230**, **saphire644**, **bleep**, and **amaHEART**. You all bring tears (of joy) to my eyes.

As a special thank you gift, I've posted up a bigger version of the OGaC cover for your viewing pleasure! There's the link to it on my profile. I don't actually own a Deviantart account, but my friend was kind enough to post my cover up for me on her account~

Thanks again for everyone's support. Now on to what everyone has been waiting for, the actual story!

**Summary:** No one would ever guess that Dame-Tsuna is actually heir to the Vongola Magic Council, the strongest magic family in the world. But unrest grows in the magic world and Tsuna needs all the help he can. So what's this business about contracting Guardians?

**Disclaimer:** All the lovely characters in Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belong to the amazing Akira Amano. I do not own or claim to own anything.

**Warning:** As usual, for Gokudera's cussing. ...This is going to be up here permanently now, isn't it?

* * *

**Of Guardians and Contracts**

_**Chapter 8: Contract with the Storm**_

"G-Gokudera-san?" Tsuna started uncertainly. "What brings you here?"

Gokudera didn't answer, not that Tsuna expected him to. "You're Vongola Decimo?" He asked, the unreadable expression still on his face.

"Yes..." Tsuna said hesitatingly. "But I can explain..."

"What's there to explain? Everything I need to know is right in front of me." He spat bitterly. "I guess the almighty Vongola Decimo really enjoys toying with people, huh?" He turned pained eyes to Tsuna's own shocked ones. "You really put up a freakin' great act. I actually believed you for a while."

"No, Gokudera-san!" Tsuna pleaded. "It wasn't like that! I truly..."

"Don't fuck with me!" Gokudera snarled. "Don't act like you understand a single thing about me! You were born with the Vongola Decimo position! How can someone like you understand anything—_anything_ about hard work!"

"Gokudera-san, everything that I said was..."

"And to think that I thought you were different from everyone else." Gokudera laughed bitterly. "You're exactly like everyone else...no, you're _worse_ than them. Only a sick bastard would so openly play with someone's feelings like this."

Tsuna's eyes were sympathetic. "I know how you must be feeling right now, Gokudera-san."

"Like hell you do!" Gokudera's anger seemed to peak when he caught sight of Tsuna's sympathetic look. "I don't need you to look down on me! Damn you, Sawada Tsunayoshi! Damn you for acting like you actually gave a shit. I'll...I'll _kill_ you!"

Tsuna's eyes widened when Gokudera summoned a stick of dynamite in either hand. "Wait, Gokudera-san!"

But Gokudera had already thrown both sticks of dynamite in his direction. Tsuna quickly leapt back to avoid being caught in the explosion.

"Gokudera-san! Please! I don't want to fight you!" Tsuna continued to plea. But his words were as good as useless. Gokudera growled when he saw that Tsuna had evaded his dynamites. He closed his eyes and a red magic circle slowly expanded on the ground beneath his feet. Tsuna's skin began to tingle as he felt Gokudera's magic peak. It was clear that Gokudera was about to get serious.

Gokudera reopened his eyes as his summoned weapon—a skull-decorated canon shooter—appeared on his left hand. He pointed his weapon at Tsuna with no hint of mercy on his face. "_Flame Arrow!_" Gokudera yelled out the name of the spell. A great burst of Storm flames immediately launched itself at Tsuna to which he had to avoid by ducking and rolling on the ground.

"Can we please just talk about this, Gokudera-san?" Tsuna still continued to plead.

"I don't want to listen to any more of your bullshit." Gokudera snarled before launching a series of blasts in quick succession.

The door to the rooftop suddenly opened and Yamamoto poked his head in. "Hey, Tsuna, I…" His eyes widened as they took in the scene before in. Yamamoto seemed to understand the situation in an instant as he quickly summoned his katana and ran forward to deflect the blasts before any of them could hit Tsuna. "What the heck is wrong with you, Gokudera?" Yamamoto asked, incredulous.

"Did _you_ know that he was Vongola Decimo?" Gokudera growled, jabbing a finger in Tsuna's direction.

"Of course I did," Yamamoto replied, still confused. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"It has to do with everything!" Gokudera yelled. "Do you really think that he actually gives a shit about you? That someone who has a position like Vongola Decimo would actually lower himself to our level?"

The beginnings of a frown began to form on Yamamoto's face. "Tsuna isn't like that." He said seriously. "He's different from everybody else."

"If you believe that then he's got you fooled." Gokudera raised his Flame Arrow again.

Yamamoto, too, readied a defensive stance in front of Tsuna. "I don't know what's gotten into you, Gokudera, but I won't forgive you if you try to hurt Tsuna."

"Hah! Fine with me then! I'll blow both of you bastards up at one time!" A red and a blue magic circle sprang up beneath their respective owners as both combatants summoned their flames and leaped into action. Gokudera shot several more blasts of Storm flames at Yamamoto, but the swordsman easily deflected all of them with his katana. Yamamoto then charged forward with his Rain flame covered sword, ready to strike the other down.

However, Gokudera quickly muttered another spell, '_Sistema CAI'_, and large disks charged with Storm flames immediately appeared before him, blocking Yamamoto's slash. The two weapons collided with a resounding _twang_.

Both fighters locked eyes, ignoring Tsuna's pleas of 'Both of you, please stop fighting!' in the background.

"How can you do this to Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked angrily, still trying to push through Gokudera's defenses with his sword. "Don't you know how much he worried about you? And this is how you repay him for his kindness?"

Gokudera also continued to brace his shields against Yamamoto's sword, teeth gritting at the effort. "Like he actually gave a shit! He's obviously putting up an act, you idiot!"

"You're the one who is an idiot, Gokudera! And you must be blind if you can't see Tsuna for the genuinely kind person he is." Yamamoto pressed down harder against the shields. "Open your eyes already, Gokudera!"

"My eyes have never been clearer." Both teens finally sprang back—they were both equally matched in strength.

Yamamoto shook his head. "Then I guess there's no use trying to reason with you anymore." His eyes hardened. "_Shajiku no Ame!_" Yamamoto called out his spell. Gokudera's eyes widened. He was completely unprepared for the speed and power of Yamamoto's spell and could only shut his eyes as he braced himself for the impending blow.

"Wait, Yamamoto-san! Don't hurt him!" Gokudera slowly opened his eyes when he found that he was left unscathed. He was shocked to see Tsuna standing protectively in front of him, stopping Yamamoto's sword with a single hand encased in Sky flames.

Yamamoto immediately lowered his sword with a worried expression. "Tsuna, are you okay? I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"I'm perfectly fine, Yamamoto-san." Tsuna reassured. He turned to face the still-shocked Gokudera.

"Why...why would you cover for me?" Gokudera asked incredulously.

Tsuna smiled sadly. "I understand if you don't believe my words, but I really do care about you, Gokudera-san."

"But I'm your enemy!" Gokudera cried. "I just tried to _kill_ you just a while ago!"

"That doesn't matter to me." Tsuna said sincerely. "None of that changes the fact that you're still a friend that I care deeply for. I know you must still be angry and confused, but please believe me, Gokudera-san."

Gokudera felt his will to fight slowly wane. But he forced the still newborn hope out of his mind and shakily pointed his weapon at Tsuna again. "Y-You're just trying to trick me again! There's no reason for you to care about any of us. With your position, you must have lived the perfect life. So why should you..."

"I didn't ask to be born as Vongola Decimo!" Tsuna's eyes flashed orange with emotion. "Why can't you understand that? I never wanted this, any of this! You can't even begin to imagine the pressures that came with this position and how it affected the people around me!"

Tsuna took a deep quavering breath and tried to collect himself after his uncharacteristic outburst. "However, I've learned to accept the fact that reality can't be changed no matter how much you may wish otherwise. Instead, I've learned to make the best of things. And I've found that there will always be people to support you every step of the way." He smiled briefly at Yamamoto and Reborn. "If you just look around, Gokudera-san, you'll see that you're never alone in the world." Tsuna's eyes shone with sincerity. "So even if the world turns against you, you'll always find a friend and ally in me, Gokudera-san."

Gokudera slumped to the ground, the fight completely drained out of him. Tsuna's words touched him and resounded deeply in his heart. How could he not have realized it earlier? How could he have ever doubted Sawada Tsunayoshi?

"Gokudera-san?" The silver-haired teen looked up to see Tsuna holding a hand out to him, a gentle smile on his face. "Won't you please form a contract with me and join my Family?"

"You...you really want me to join your Family?" Gokudera asked uncertainly.

Tsuna nodded resolutely. "I know that you're a loyal and reliable person, Gokudera-san. Please, I want you to be my Guardian."

Gokudera hesitated for a second before taking the outstretched hand.

At this time, Reborn jumped onto Tsuna's head, ignoring his student's protest, and turned to address Gokudera. "You misunderstood the situation earlier, Gokudera. We weren't having a secret meeting about you or anything—I'm actually Tsuna's home tutor."

"I-I see..." Now Gokudera felt slightly foolish for jumping to conclusions so quickly.

Reborn smirked and said in a deceptively innocent tone. "Also, did I mention that Tsuna seals all his contracts through affection?"

Gokudera flushed lightly when he realized the implication of the hitman's words. "Oh..."

Tsuna cleared his throat, also flushing lightly. "Uhm...yes. Well, should we get started then?" At Gokudera's nod, he began the incantation. "I, Sawada Tsunayoshi, call upon my powers as the Sky to establish a binding contract." The now familiar orange magic circle appeared on the ground.

Gokudera locked eyes with Tsuna. Here was the first person who saw him for who he was, the first person to look beyond his 'bad blood' and to completely accept him as a fellow person. "I, Gokudera Hayato, acknowledge the contract and accept the position of Storm Guardian." A red magic circle now appeared within the orange one.

"Invoke the contract's seal!" Tsuna declared.

Gokudera closed his eyes and lightly pressed his lips against the brunet's. When he reopened his eyes, he saw Tsuna smiling happily at him, a small red-colored card and a ring clutched in his hand.

Tsuna pressed the newly formed Storm Ring into Gokudera's hands. "This is for you, Gokudera-san." Gokudera looked at the ring almost reverently before slipping it on. Tsuna smiled. "Yamamoto-san and I were planning to go grab some sushi right about now. Why don't you come along, Gokudera-san?"

Yamamoto laughed lightheartedly, all previous traces of tension gone now that the conflict was resolved. "Wait until you try my old man's yellowtail sushi, Gokudera! I bet you haven't had anything like it!"

Gokudera looked at both beaming faces before he found a genuine smile breaking out on his own. "Hai, Juudaime!"

* * *

**A/N:** And Gokudera joins the team!

A quick note about magic: Everyone knows basic summoning magic so they are able to materialize weapons like Tsuna's gloves, Yamamoto's katana, Gokudera's dynamites/ Flame Arrow, etc. seemingly out of nowhere. I've always wondered how the characters seem to pull their weapons out of nowhere in the canon storyline. Well, at least there's a logical explanation for the hammerspace now—it's _magic_ hahaha~

I hope all of you liked the way I resolved Gokudera's case. Please let me know of your opinions in your reviews! Thanks everyone!

**-Bird of Dreams **


	9. Two Rescues in a Day

**A/N: **Looks like many of you are looking forward to seeing who the new Guardians will be! All I can say is: I hope I don't disappoint!

Reviewers **blackmagic0203**, **R.N. Saints**, **KitsuneNaru**, **long live marshmallows**, **R3iga1004**, **saphire644**, **Naruko Uzu**, **Dreamless-Sleep777**, **Juusan13**, **TooLazyToSignIn**, **Luving Randomness**, **EK12**, **Mockingjay Rose**, **bleep**, **chibi-onna1**, **Yuugano Yumi**, **ArcobalenoCanvas**, **Hayate The Soul Reaper**, **TsubasaFan1230**, **Ayumu smile**, and** fightergirlkl** are all awesomesauce people. Thanks!

**Summary:** No one would ever guess that Dame-Tsuna is actually heir to the Vongola Magic Council, the strongest magic family in the world. But unrest grows in the magic world and Tsuna needs all the help he can. So what's this business about contracting Guardians?

**Disclaimer:** All the lovely characters in Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belong to the amazing Akira Amano. I do not own or claim to own anything.

**Warning:** For Gokudera's one curse word

* * *

**Of Guardians and Contracts**

_**Chapter 9: Two Rescues in a Day **_

"Onii-chan!"

"Let her go now! Or face my extreme fists of fury!" A gray-haired student yelled angrily. He clenched his fists and glared at the men surrounding him. His sister, a petite orange-haired girl, looked on fearfully from where she was held captive by the men.

"Now now," One of the suited men, presumably the leader, said. "No need to resort to violence here. We'll give you back your precious sister. All you have to do is agree to join our Family."

"How many times do I have to say it?" The student growled back. "No means no! And I'll save Kyoko by myself!"

The suited man sneered. "Nice bluffing. But we all know that you wouldn't dare to use your magic when we have your sister as our captive." He shook the girl roughly to emphasize his point. "And don't you try to do anything either, girl."

The gray-haired student growled again, but both of them knew that what the man said was true. He would not jeopardize his sister's safety. "That was a dirty trick to get Kyoko involved in this!" He yelled. "If you are a real man, we should settle this between ourselves!"

The man laughed mockingly. "Are you really that naive? That's not how the real world works, boy. Now, unlike you, I have actual places to be. So hurry up and give me your answer." He grabbed the girl's chin roughly. "And for her sake, I hope you answer correctly."

At this point, the student had made up his mind. He planned to unleash a spell to distract the men long enough to allow his sister to get away and then hold off the men for as long as he can. He was just about to cast his spell when suddenly, three students walked into the deserted lot they were currently in.

The student cursed in his mind. His sister was one thing, but now he had three other innocent civilians to take care of. "Oi, you three! Run away!" He called out, hoping to alert the other students of the danger.

But instead of doing what he had hoped, the three students just stood there, staring openly at the scene before him.

The suited man looked absolutely delighted at seeing the newcomers. "More brats, eh?" He towered threateningly over them. "We're dealing with some private business here, so you better scram if you know what's good for you!"

One of the students threw a disdainful glare at the man. "Can I blow him up, Juudaime?"

The second student laughed cheerfully. "Maa maa, don't be so hasty!" He blinked. "Hey, isn't that Sasagawa-senpai and Kyoko-chan from our school?" It was only then did Ryohei realize that the students were in fact from his school. He recognized Yamamoto Takeshi and Gokudera Hayato, but who was that last one? Sawada Tsunayoshi or something like that?

"Do something about this, Tsuna." The suited infant declared from the shortest student's shoulder. "This is a good chance for you to practice Summoning your Guardians into battle."

"If you say so, Reborn." The student replied readily.

At this point, the suited man and his subordinates were nearly beside themselves with laughter. "Are you serious? You're really going to go against us, the mighty Disdetta Family?" He sneered. "I guess it's your unlucky day, brats."

The infant smirked. "It's _your_ unlucky day, you fools. Now, Tsuna. Do as I've taught you."

The brunet nodded and reached into his pocket to pull out the two contract cards. He closed his eyes, concentrating on activating his magic. A large orange magic circle slowly fanned out beneath him. Tsuna spread out the two cards and they hovered in front of him. "The Storm Guardian, Gokudera Hayato, and the Rain Guardian, Yamamoto Takeshi, shall answer the summons of their Sky!" Tsuna recited. He lit up a flame on his Sky Ring and pressed it to each of the cards.

The two cards reacted immediately, glowing a bright orange. From beside him, Tsuna could see an orange magic circle suddenly appear beneath Gokudera and Yamamoto, signifying the successful Summoning. Both Guardians gasped as they suddenly felt their bodies flood with power.

"Wow, this is amazing, Tsuna! It feels like my body is overflowing with power!" Yamamoto laughed.

"Is this how a Summoning feels like?" Gokudera asked, incredulous.

"Go clean up the trash already, Tsuna." The infant stated.

"Understood, Reborn." Tsuna closed his eyes, tapping into his own magic to summon his gloves. When he reopened them, they were now a bright orange color.

"Look, boss!" One of the subordinates exclaimed. "Look at his gloves!"

The suited man looked more closely at the crest on the gloves and smirked. "Well, look who we have here. If it isn't the famous Vongola Decimo. Our Boss is going to be so happy when we bring you back to him."

"Hah! As if you can!" Gokudera scoffed, summoning his Flame Arrow. From beside him, Yamamoto smiled and did the same, summoning his own sword.

"You shouldn't get so cocky, brats." The man made a hand gesture and all of his subordinates immediately pulled out guns from their suit jackets. "Fire!" Bullets flew through the air, speeding toward Tsuna and his friends. There was a loud explosion when they hit, which created a large cloud of dust that obscured the entire area. The man laughed. "Looks like the Vongola isn't really as tough as everyone says."

"You haven't seen anything yet." A voice said calmly. The cloud of dust slowly dissipated, revealing hovering Storm disks shielding three perfectly unscathed students.

Gokudera smirked. "_Sistema CAI_," he announced. He turned to Yamamoto. "Go!"

"Gotcha!" At once, Yamamoto charged toward the leader with his sword.

Snapping out of their initial surprise, the subordinates immediately trained their guns on Yamamoto. "Gokudera!" Tsuna called out.

"Understood, Juudaime!" Gokudera smiled when he felt Tsuna raise his magic level, increasing the amount of flames that Tsuna was supplying to him through the contract. "_Flame Arrow!_" He shot the spell toward the men. The Flame Arrows, strengthened by the addition of Tsuna's flames, were much faster and stronger than they originally were. They immediately sped toward the subordinates and knocked the guns out of their hands before they could fire at Yamamoto.

By this time, Yamamoto had already made it to the bewildered Disdetta leader. "_Shajiku no Ame_." He cast his own spell and delivered a clean hit that knocked the man unconscious.

The subordinates looked around wildly, not knowing what to do now that their leader was knocked out. Before they could call for backup, Tsuna had already sealed their fate with his own spell. "_X-Stream_," He muttered. His spell hit the subordinates with terrifying speed, knocking them all out with two large swipes of powerful Sky flames.

The three students watched their defeated enemies with a sort of grim satisfaction and summoned away their respective weapons now that the danger had passed. The entire one-sided battle didn't even take five minutes.

"Tch. Are the Disdetta really this weak?" Gokudera said derisively, kicking an unconscious body away. "I expected more from them considering that they are such a 'big threat' and all."

"Don't underestimate them, Gokudera." Reborn warned. "These people are merely worthless subordinates who are ranked at the very bottom. The Disdetta Guardians are sure to be much more powerful." He turned to his student and smiled. "But that was pretty good for your first Summoning, Tsuna. I sensed a high level of synchronization between you and your Guardians."

"Summoning sure is amazing!" Yamamoto exclaimed. "My body never felt lighter!"

"I felt so strong with Juudaime's flames boosting my magic!" Gokudera all but gushed.

"You see what it means to contract with Guardians now, Tsuna?" Reborn said. "Just as you can Summon your Guardians into battle and use your flames to help bolster their magic so that they can bring out their full power, their flames are also connected to yours. This, in turn, allows you to synchronize the attacks of your Guardians."

Tsuna looked at his own hands with something akin to awe. "I understand, Reborn..."

"That was very EXTREME, Sawada!" Tsuna turned around, startled. He had very nearly forgotten about the other student.

"It was nothing, Sasagawa-senpai." He replied modestly.

Ryohei continued to shout out praises. "You completely blew them away with your power! I never knew you were such an EXTREME person, Sawada! And I EXTREMELY thank you for helping Kyoko!"

The girl bowed to the other students. "Thank you so much for saving us...may I call you Tsuna-kun?"

Tsuna smiled warmly. "Of course. And would calling you Kyoko-san be acceptable?"

Kyoko flushed lightly. Sawada Tsunayoshi acted much differently than he did from the rumors she heard about 'Dame-Tsuna'. And to think that he was actually the Vongola Decimo! "Ah, yes. I don't mind."

Tsuna smiled again until the suited infant tugged at his pants. "Let's go, Tsuna. We have to get Mammon to erase their memories." Reborn gestured dismissively at the direction of the unconscious bodies. "We don't want them spreading out news of your identity now, do we? Especially since these people are part of the Disdetta Family."

"Of course, Reborn. Let's go, Gokudera-san, Yamamoto-san." As Tsuna was about to leave, he turned back to the siblings. "I hope you don't mind me asking this of you, but please keep my identity a secret for now."

"Not at all, Tsuna-kun." Kyoko immediately said.

Ryohei stared wordlessly at them for a moment. "Let me join you, Sawada! Or better yet, join the boxing club! We really need someone EXTREME like you!"

Kyoko laughed lightly as her brother continued to pester the other students even as they were leaving.

Gokudera finally reached the end of his patience. "Just shut up already, turf top! Juudaime doesn't want someone like you!"

"Of course he does! Though I EXTREMELY don't understand why Sawada would choose an octopus head like you!"

"Why you...! Are you challenging me, turf top?"

"Anytime, octopus head! Let's settle this with our fists!"

"Haha, don't leave me out of the fun!"

Tsuna sighed. Must his Guardians really fight with each other all the time? Reborn merely smiled. It seems like Tsuna just acquired another potential Guardian candidate.

* * *

Lambo was not having a good day. All he wanted to do was spend a peaceful lunch with his friends I-Pin and Fuuta. Something like this shouldn't be too much for a seven year old to ask for, is it? But as usual, his lunch was interrupted by some strangers who were after him. So here he was running for his life, yet again.

The three children rounded a corner, then another, but the sounds of the pursuing footsteps drew closer and closer. Lambo could hear nothing but his own panting breath and pounding heart as he and his two friends continued to push their exhausted bodies on. In his haste to escape, Lambo accidentally led the three of into a dead end, something he didn't notice until it was too late.

The pursuers took no time in taking advantage of the situation. "Looks like you're all trapped like rats." One of the men sneered. They walked closer, surrounding the three children. "Now come with me quietly, Lambo Bovino. There's no escape."

Despite the obvious fear on their faces, I-Pin and Fuuta jumped in front of Lambo with protective stances. "Run, Lambo!" I-Pin cried out.

"Quickly, Lambo!" Fuuta called. "It's you they are after! We'll try to hold them off for as long as we can."

Lambo was torn between his desire to escape and his loyalty to his friends. "N-no! Lambo-san will not leave the two of you!" He said. Even though his voice was shaking, his tone was resolute.

"Fine with me, brats. We'll just take all three of you then." The man said, shrugging. As he sauntered closer to them, the three children huddled together, waiting for the inevitable.

"What do you think you're doing?" The sudden voice made everyone look up. They were all startled to see a frowning brunet who flanked by three taller teens.

"Bullying is so not EXTREME!" One of the teens yelled.

"For once I agree with the annoying turf top here," The silver-haired teen said. "What do you bastards think you're doing?"

"Haha, it's not cool to bully children, you know?" The tallest teen said with a smile. But the sword he suddenly summoned and his hard eyes showed that he was clearly not in a joking mood.

"I think you should take your leave now." The brunet said in clipped tones. The men looked from the teens to the huddled children, then back at the teens. Then, as if deciding it was not worth the trouble, they spat on the ground and left with sour looks on their faces.

"We'll get you another day, Lambo Bovino." One of the men hissed as he was leaving.

The three children watched, still slightly wary, when the brunet slowly approached them and bent down to their level. Lambo cringed, squeezing his eyes tightly shut. He thought that this new person would try to take him now that the others were gone.

He was shocked, however, when the hand gently patted his head and a warm voice murmured, "Are you okay now?" Lambo's eyes slowly opened and was met with the sight of warm honey-brown eyes and a kind smile. Lambo nodded slowly. The smile brightened. "That's a relief. And you two as well?" Tsuna turned to the other children. I-Pin and Fuuta also nodded solemnly. "That's good to hear. Please take care from now on." Throwing one last smile at them, the brunet disappeared with the three teens, leaving as suddenly as he arrived.

The three children remained speechless for a moment.

"I-Pin likes that kind nii-chan!" I-Pin suddenly exclaimed.

Fuuta agreed. "If he didn't show up when he did, we would have been in big trouble. Not to mention that he was the first person who didn't try to come after you for your power, right, Lambo?"

Lambo didn't answer. He was still reeling in shock from his brief meeting with the brunet. That was the first time someone smiled at him like that.

* * *

**A/N:** Two (potential) Guardians at once? You work fast, Tsuna! Haha, but in all honesty, the rest of the Guardians (aka the two most popular Guardians) will be making their appearances very soon.

Well, hope y'all liked this chapter as well! Let me know what you thought in your reviews?

**-Bird of Dreams **


	10. Meeting of the Allies

**A/N:**Personally, I really enjoyed writing this chapter mainly because I got to write about Boss mode Tsuna. And he's wearing a SUIT (spazzes). Of course, the interactions between all the allied Family bosses is very BOSS as well. Pun intended?

And to all of you who are asking about my cover: first of all, thanks for the compliments! Yes, this cover is something I designed myself. And if you wish to see a bigger picture of it, I have a link of it on my profile which will send you to my friend's Deviantart since I don't have an account of my own.

Also, special shoutout to **EK12** who made me some really epic fanart. Thank you so much—I'm so flattered! Follow the links on my profile to check it out!

As usual, a super big thank you to all my reviewers: **long live marshmallows**, **saphire644**, **Naruko Uzu**, **EK12**, **fightergirlkl**, **mangopudding**, **Dreamless-Sleep777**, **LadyReborn**,**Meisa-tan**, **R.N. Saints**, **Dragonfly10**, **Hayate The Soul Reaper**, **shanagi95**, **Crazyanime**, **TsubasaFan1230**, **Mockingjay Rose**, **chibi-onna1**, **KitsuneNaru**, **Luving Randomness**, **MCRDanime**, and **Ayumu smile**.

**Summary:** No one would ever guess that Dame-Tsuna is actually heir to the Vongola Magic Council, the strongest magic family in the world. But unrest grows in the magic world and Tsuna needs all the help he can. So what's this business about contracting Guardians?

**Disclaimer:** All the lovely characters in Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belong to the amazing Akira Amano. I do not own or claim to own anything.

* * *

**Of Guardians and Contracts**

_**Chapter 10: Meeting of the Allies**_

Tsuna adjusted the tie of his suit and schooled his expression. He took a deep breath, then pushed open the large double doors. Several pairs of eyes immediately locked onto him.

Nono smiled from his place at the head of the table. "We've been waiting for you, Vongola Decimo. The meeting was just about to begin."

Tsuna nodded and walked over to take his seat by Nono's right side. "I apologize for the delay, Nono," Tsuna began. "There was some business I had to take care of first."

Nono waved him off. "There's no harm done." Tsuna took his seat, filling the last empty space at the table. "Now," Nono declared in a loud voice. "I formally commence this meeting of the Vongola Family and its allies."

Tsuna threw a quick glance around him. Seated around the table were all the bosses of the branch families and the main allies of Vongola—he could recognize Xanxus, Giotto, Dino, Enma, Byakuran, and even Luce among the occupants. There were, however, a few faces he did not recognize, like the man with the layered silver hair who gave Tsuna a brief smile when he caught Tsuna's stare.

"As you all know, the threat that the Disdetta Family is posing to the magic world has reached a critical level when they took out the Tomaso Family the other day. Even the Vindice is beginning to get involved at this point." Nono said gravely. "I called all of you here today because there is valuable information regarding the Disdetta that I wanted to share with you all." Nono gestured. "If you would please, Vittorio."

The silver-haired man that smiled at Tsuna earlier stood up. "Thank you, Nono. It's an honor to be here, everyone." He said smiling. "My name is Vittorio and I was previously the right-hand man of a small Family located in Italy." His face darkened. "I say 'previously' because just last week, my entire Family was wiped out by the Disdetta. I was the only one who managed to escape because my Boss covered for me."

"As you can see, Vittorio personally witnessed the powers of the Disdetta firsthand—he is one of the best sources to receive information from." Nono said. "Please share with us what you had managed to learn about the Disdetta, Vittorio."

"Of course, Nono. Several Disdetta Guardians attacked our base sometime late afternoon. Their magic..." The silver-haired man seemed to hesitate for a moment. "...was like nothing we had ever seen before. Just one Disdetta Guardian was strong enough to take on at least three regular Guardians by themself."

Giotto raised an eyebrow. "They are that strong?"

"Unbelievable." Dino breathed out.

"Heh," Xanxus snorted. "Or maybe it's just your Family who's weak."

"Xanxus-san!" Tsuna admonished.

Vittorio frowned in thought. "It's not that we are particularly weak or anything like that...but the Disdetta Guardians had a particular type of magic that seemed to weaken our own power."

"Weaken your own power?" Tsuna repeated. "Could you elaborate more on that, Vittorio-san?"

"I don't really know how to explain it, but it just felt as if our magic got weaker the longer we fought with them." Vittorio explained. "That's really all I can say."

"Thank you for the report, Vittorio," Nono said. "That information was much more useful than what we had managed to find out on our own." He crossed his fingers together and brought them in front of him. "Now that we have a better idea of what we're up against, what do you all propose we do at this current point in time? I'm open to hearing your suggestions."

"The information we have right now is a good start," Giotto said thoughtfully. "I'll have my Guardians and the rest of the CEDEF conduct more thorough investigations."

"Perhaps we can question the Families that have already made contact with the Disdetta and see what other information we can obtain from them." Dino suggested.

"Mm...I'll see what else I can dig up from my sources~" Byakuran said cheerfully.

"I will also have the Arcobaleno Affiliation step up the security around the school." Luce supplied.

"Why are you all acting like a couple of wimps?" Xanxus growled with disapproval. "If it were up to me, I would go hunt down those Disdetta trash right now and show them the true power of the Vongola. We are the strongest Family. Why should we..."

"Xanxus." Tsuna said in a voice ringing with authority. Though Tsuna had uttered only a single word, the Varia leader immediately stopped talking. Even he knew better than to cross Tsuna when he used _that_ tone. And everyone knew that when Tsuna dropped the characteristic 'san' he added to everyone's name, he meant business.

"It's true that we now know a little bit more about the Disdetta thanks to Vittorio, but that does not mean we should just charge in recklessly." Tsuna continued in the same tone. "As of right now, the best course of action should be to strengthen the relationships with our other allied Families and to fortify our own defenses until more can be found out about the Disdetta Guardians. We should not heedlessly risk the safety of our Family members until then."

"I agree with Decimo," came Enma's immediate reply. "This is not something we can just rush into."

"Well said, Decimo," said Nono with approval in his voice. "Let us take a vote on this then. All in favor of Decimo's proposal." The hands all went up around the table, even Xanxus', albeit with obvious reluctance.

"It seems that the majority has spoken." Nono announced. "Very well then. Thank you all for coming today. I hereby adjourn this meeting." At his words, everyone got up from their chairs and began to interact and talk with amongst each other in small groups.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, a minute if you please," said Nono, dropping Tsuna's official title and reverting back to a more grandfatherly tone now that the meeting was over.

Tsuna came over immediately. "You called for me, Nono?" He asked respectfully.

"Yes," Nono's eyes crinkled as a smile spread up his face. "I just wanted to check up with your progress. Reborn informed me that you have already contracted with a few Guardians, correct?"

"Yes," Tsuna said nodding. "And I'm working on finding my other ones."

"That's good to hear. Remember that if you ever need help with anything, I'll always be available to you, Tsunayoshi-kun." Nono finished with a warm smile.

"Thank you very much, Nono." Tsuna said, bowing.

"Anytime, Tsunayoshi-kun." Nono waved him off. "Please feel free to go speak with the others now." Tsuna bowed once more before heading over to where Xanxus was.

"I'm sorry for shooting down your idea earlier, Xanxus-san." Tsuna said softly when he reached the corner where the Varia leader was standing.

Xanxus did not reply but grunted to show that he was listening.

"I know that you don't like standing around doing nothing, but I don't want to see any of you charging in and getting needlessly get hurt, especially since we don't know the full extents of the Disdetta Guardians yet." Tsuna explained sincerely.

Xanxus leveled Tsuna with a look. "Tsunayoshi," He began. Tsuna knew Xanxus was being serious when he heard him say his full name instead of using the customary 'brat' to address him. "I'm not going to just sit here and just wait for those scum to attack our Family."

"I'm not asking you to, Xanxus-san," Tsuna said soothingly. "If they ever come messing with us, I _will_ fight back with all of my Dying Will. I'm just asking you to please exercise some restraint until that time comes."

"…I won't make any promises, brat."

Tsuna smiled. "Thank you, Xanxus-san. That's all I ask of you." Tsuna paused for a moment. "Ah, I just remembered. Xanxus-san, I've been meaning to ask but what type of contract did you form with your Guardians?"

"Do you even need to ask, brat? Through respect, of course!" Xanxus said with a haughty look.

Tsuna laughed lightly. "That's what I thought."

Xanxus merely grunted. "Oi, brat. You've already found yourself a few Guardians right? How have you been forming your contracts?"

Tsuna rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Reborn wanted me to form all my contracts through…ah…affection so all of my contracts are…"

"THAT DAMN BABY HAS YOU WHAT?" Xanxus promptly growled.

"Form my contracts through affection?" Tsuna repeated. He hastily added, "But please calm down, Xanxus-san. It's not such a big deal..."

"Not a big deal? I'll show that damn baby what's not a big deal once I get my hands on him." Xanxus continued to rage.

By now, Xanxus' increasingly loud words had attracted the attention of the other occupants in the room. From the corner of his eye, Tsuna caught sight of Giotto, Dino, and Enma wandering over.

"What's with all the loud yelling? Care to let us in on the secret?" Dino asked with a smile.

"Ah, it's nothing really, Dino-san." Tsuna hastily cut in before Xanxus could completely blow everything out of proportions. "I was just asking Xanxus-san what type of contracts he formed."

"Oh, that's it?" Dino looked slightly disappointed. "From the way he was yelling, I thought something serious was going down." He chuckled. "Instead of asking this bad-tempered grouch," He jabbed a thumb at Xanxus, who growled in response. "You could have asked me, your older bro, instead." Dino flashed a smile. "I can tell you everything you need to know about forming contracts through friendship."

"So Dino-san's contracts are formed through friendship?" Tsuna asked wonderingly.

"Yep! So if you have any questions, just go ahead and ask! I'm always happy to help out my little bro." Dino said with a thumbs up.

"Actually," Giotto cut in. "The contracts with my Guardians are also formed through friendship."

"Mine are too." Enma supplied.

"Wow," Tsuna said. "It seems like contracts formed through friendship seem to be the most common, huh?"

"That certainly does seem to be the case," Giotto replied with a smile. "If I'm not mistaken, the contracts that Luce formed with the Arcobalenos are also through friendship, as with Nono's contracts."

"Say, Tsuna, how have you been forming your contracts?" Dino asked, unknowingly repeating the question that Xanxus asked earlier.

"Through _affection_." Xanxus cut in with an angry growl.

"Really?" Dino blinked. "Now that's rare. But of course Tsuna would be the one to pull it off." A mischievous grin suddenly spread on his face. "So is this the reason why Xanxus was freaking out at first? Now now, no need to be so overprotective, Xan-Xan." He teased.

"Do you have a death wish, trash?" Xanxus growled raising one of his X-guns.

Tsuna hastily stepped between the two. "Well you all know how my contracts are formed now, right?" He asked, attempting to distract the two. "When Reborn told me, I was a bit hesitant at first, but it's not that bad once I got used to it."

"I think this method of forming contracts suits you, Tsuna-kun." Enma said. "It fits your personality."

Giotto chuckled. "It really does, doesn't it? You can't find anyone who can care more than Tsuna. Well, good luck finding the rest of your Guardians."

"Thank you!" Tsuna said. "Uhm, if you all don't mind, I have to go speak with the other guests now."

"We understand, Tsuna." Dino said cheerfully. "We'll be here if you need us."

Tsuna smiled and walked off to the other guests. He mingled about, exchanging casual conversations with the others before he headed to the last person.

"Thank you for coming all the way over here to deliver the information to us, Vittorio-san." Tsuna smiled at the silver-haired man. "What you have told us is undoubtedly useful."

Vittorio returned the smile. "It was my pleasure, Decimo."

"You can feel free to drop the formalities now, Vittorio-san, since we're not in a meeting anymore. Please call me Tsuna or Tsunayoshi, if you wish."

A lazy smile made its way up Vittorio's face. "If you say so, Tsunayoshi-kun~ I'll take you up on your offer then."

"So what do you think of the situation regarding the Disdetta Family so far?" Tsuna said, attempting to strike up a conversation.

"I think they should be captured as soon as possible." Vittorio smiled wryly. "We can't have strong Families running around unchecked now, can we?"

"What do you mean by that, Vittorio-san?" Tsuna asked curiously.

Instead of replying, Vittorio looked out the window with a thoughtful expression on his face. "Don't you think that it's unfair how some magic Families are more powerful than others, Tsunayoshi-kun? Not that I'm saying that the Vongola is bad or anything." He added as an afterthought. "But there are some despicable Families who use their powers to oppress weaker Families." His expression hardened for a moment before it reverted back to the thoughtful expression. "Tell me, Tsunayoshi-kun, have you ever wondered what it would be like if there was no magic in this world? If everyone was equal and placed on the same level?"

"Well I can't say that I've ever imagined living in a world without magic," Tsuna said contemplatively. "But I don't think that a world without magic will necessarily make everyone equal. Also, not all powerful Families want to dominate the weaker ones, Vittorio-san." He added.

"Oh, I know that, Tsunayoshi-kun. I was just throwing out some random thoughts. Something to think about is all." Vittorio stared out the window a moment longer before turning back to Tsuna with a smile. "Thank you for taking the time to talk me, Tsunayoshi-kun."

Tsuna shook his head. "Oh no, it was a pleasure to speak with you today, Vittorio-san."

Vittorio merely smiled again. "No, I believe I should say that the pleasure is all mine, Tsunayoshi-kun."

* * *

Tsuna, now changed out of his suit and back into his normal school uniform, sighed as he walked back to his classroom. His mind was still swimming with the thoughts of the meeting. It seemed that the Disdetta were going to make their move soon, which meant that he really needed to get a move on with contracting Guardians.

Distracted as he was, Tsuna was still able to notice the two students—a female with purple hair and a male with dark blue hair, both with similar hairstyles—standing in the hallway. The male stared expressionlessly at Tsuna as he walked past, but Tsuna smiled kindly at both of them and said, "Hello," in a pleasant tone.

The male's miscolored eyes widened slightly, as if not expecting Tsuna to react as he did. He continued to stare sharply at Tsuna's retreating back even as he left.

"Is something the matter, Mukuro nii-sama?" The girl asked in a worried tone.

"It's nothing to worry about, my dear Chrome-chan." The male replied casually. A smirk slowly spread across his face. "But I do believe I've just found someone of great interest."

* * *

**A/N: **Aaah, they're here! They're here! I repeat, the pineapples have finally made their appearance! And everyone calm down, a certain prefect will be appearing _very_ soon. Something to look forward to, yes?

Haha, but other than that, I hoped you all liked the portrayal of the meeting. Any comments, reviews, or feedback is greatly appreciated!

**-Bird of Dreams**


	11. Lambo's Problem

**A/N: **Whew, just got back from a trip and now I'm off to Anime Expo! YEAH AX 2012 BABY! Maybe I'll see some of you there? HAHAHA. Anyways, since I'll be spending the next few days or so partying it out with some hardcore cosplayers, I decided to update before I went since I don't know how often I'll be able to use the computer there. So enjoy?

And I shall bestow reviewers **hitomi65**, **saphire644**, **Ayumu smile**, **Tenshi-Oujosama**, **Frost190**, **R.N. Saints**, **EK12**, **Naruko Uzu**, **Hayate The Soul Reaper**, **cael05**, **R3iga1004**, **chibi-onna1**, **long live marshmallows**, **Final Syai Lunar Generation**, **KitsuneNaru**, **Dragonfly10**, **TsubasaFan1230**, **Crazyanime**, **Luving Randomness**, **Maybe I'll Log In Next Time**, and **shanagi95 **with Internet cookies. Many thanks!

**Summary:** No one would ever guess that Dame-Tsuna is actually heir to the Vongola Magic Council, the strongest magic family in the world. But unrest grows in the magic world and Tsuna needs all the help he can. So what's this business about contracting Guardians?

**Disclaimer:** All the lovely characters in Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belong to the amazing Akira Amano. I do not own or claim to own anything.

**Warning:** For Gokudera's cursing...as usual...

* * *

**Of Guardians and Contracts**

_**Chapter 11: Lambo's Problem**_

"...and then I hit the ball with a _pow_ and then it was a homerun!" Yamamoto finished cheerfully as he recalled his story.

"No one understands what you just said, baseball idiot," Gokudera exclaimed angrily. "Learn to explain properly or don't speak at all."

"Yamamoto! That was an EXTREME story!" Ryohei yelled excitedly.

Gokudera growled. "You shut up as well! Why do you keep following us anyways, turf top?"

"Because Sawada is an EXTREME person! And why does it matter to you, octopus head?"

Kyoko giggled lightly at the chaotic scene before her. Tsuna let out an exasperated sigh, but a small smile made its way up his face nonetheless. He really did enjoy hanging out with his friends in such casual and relaxed manner.

Tsuna's intuition suddenly flared up, jolting the brunet out of his relaxed state. His muscles tensed and he readied a defensive stance as his eyes scanned the surroundings for the source of danger.

Gokudera noticed Tsuna's shift in demeanor. "Is something the matter, Juudaime?"

"There's someone over there." Tsuna said, finally pinpointing the unknown presence in the nearby bushes. Everyone immediately stopped talking and stared warily at the bushes Tsuna had pointed out. A sudden shifting in the bushes made everyone tense up.

"Herbivores, I do not condone crowding." A voice said coolly. The person strolled out of the bushes. Tsuna was mildly surprised to see that it was none other than the infamous prefect of their school.

"Oh, so it was just Hibari-san." Tsuna said cheerfully. "We weren't crowding, Hibari-san. At least, we weren't crowding around you, right?"

"Back-talking is very unbecoming of you, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Hibari replied in a silky voice. The others watched the conversation with a kind of muted amazement and cautiousness. There was no one in their school who did not know of Hibari Kyouya's fearsome reputation. It was even said that he single-handedly took out an entire Family one time just because they rubbed him the wrong way. Yet Tsuna was speaking to him in such a casual manner, almost as if they were 'friends'.

Hibari examined the still smiling Tsuna for a moment. "All the students at this school fall under three categories," the prefect suddenly said. "There are the herbivores, omnivores, and carnivores. Nearly everyone is nothing more than a lowly herbivore," he continued in a dismissive tone. "There are a few potential omnivores, but none of them are seasoned enough to make a worthwhile opponent. Of course, I am the only carnivore." Hibari took a couple of steps closer to Tsuna. "I have watched you for quite some time, Sawada Tsunayoshi. What puzzles me is that while you act like an herbivore most of the time, there are times when I sense an almost carnivore-like aura from you...like now."

Everyone blinked after hearing Hibari's unexpected speech. It was obvious that no one expected the prefect to be capable of uttering more than a couple of words.

Tsuna's smile brightened. "Wow, Hibari-san! It's very impressive that you managed to see my true personality."

Hibari blinked at Tsuna's sudden confession, then smirked. "So the whole herbivore presence is just an act. Fight me then, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Hibari summoned his two tonfas and readied them in front of him. "I wish to see how strong you truly are."

"As if we'd let you do that, you bastard!" Gokudera immediately growled, jumping defensively in front of Tsuna.

"I could care less about what you want." Hibari said dismissively. "Herbivores like you aren't even worth my time. Now, Sawada Tsunayoshi, prepare to be bitten to death." In a single flash, Hibari swept past the other students to reach Tsuna, one tonfa aimed to deliver a blow to the brunet's head.

"Juudai-!" Gokudera was about to yell a warning, but he realized belatedly that it was not needed. Tsuna had already repelled the blow, stopping the tonfa from hitting him with a single hand.

"You don't need to be so eager now, Hibari-san." Tsuna said with a slightly exasperated tone.

"Wao." Hibari's eyes widened slightly. "You are very interesting indeed, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Hibari yanked his tonfa out of Tsuna's hand and then proceeded in his attempt to land more blows. He whipped his tonfas at Tsuna with blinding speed, his weapons an indiscernible blur before him. Tsuna dodged Hibari's attacks through a series of sidesteps, concentration etched in his face as he continued to evade the speedy blows.

"Wow, Hibari-san, you're really strong!" Tsuna exclaimed when the two of them had reached an impasse.

Hibari narrowed his eyes and readied his tonfas once again. "Enough of your running around. Fight me seriously, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

The prefect was about to charge in again when the school bell suddenly rang, signaling that school was to start in five minutes. With a disgruntled expression on his face, Hibari summoned away his weapons. "We'll finish this another time, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Now get to class before I bite you all to death, herbivores."

As Tsuna walked past Hibari with the other students in tow, he called back cheerfully. "See you later, Hibari-san! I'll make the fight up to you some other day, okay?"

Hibari glared at the brunet's retreating back. "Don't you have any survival instincts?" He remarked coolly. A smirk appeared on his face. "Sawada Tsunayoshi…a very interesting herbivore indeed."

* * *

He had to find help. That was the single thought that ran through Lambo's head even as he tried to hold in his tears. He ran into the school courtyard, head whipping wildly around as if he could locate his savior. But who can he ask for help? An image of the kind brunet who saved them yesterday suddenly popped into his head. Lambo didn't even know his name or where he could find him, but all he knew was that the brunet helped them when no one else did. He immediately sped off in search of his mysterious savior.

As luck would have it, Lambo nearly ran into the very person he was looking for when he turned the corner of the school building.

"Oh, hello," The brunet began pleasantly when he caught sight of Lambo. "Weren't you the…"

"Please help Lambo-san!" Lambo all but bawled out. "T-They took I-Pin and Fuuta!"

Tsuna's eyes widened, but he seemed to understand the situation at once. "I-Pin and Fuuta? Those are the names of your two friends, right?" Lambo nodded, rubbing his watery eyes and sniffing all the while. He was shocked when he suddenly felt himself scooped up and pressed protectively to a warm chest. Lambo looked up wonderingly from Tsuna's arms. "Don't worry, Lambo, we'll help you get your friends back." Tsuna said resolutely. "Gokudera, Yamamoto, Sasagawa-senpai, let's go."

Unsteadily, Lambo pointed out the place where he last saw his friends. When they returned to the school courtyard, they saw the same men who tried to take Lambo yesterday stationed around the area. Tsuna's eyes narrowed when he caught sight of the two other children bound and gagged at the men's feet, their expressions one of obvious terror.

The man in the middle, obviously the leader from the looks of things, smiled a shark's smile when he saw Lambo. "So you've returned, eh? I hope you thought carefully about my proposition. The fate of your little friends depends on your answer after all." The man kicked Fuuta, causing him to whimper in pain. "So you better answer carefully."

"L-Lambo-san does not want to go with you." Lambo answered shakily. "L-Lambo-san will rescue I-Pin and Fuuta."

The man laughed uproariously at Lambo's words. "So you brought reinforcements?" He simpered. "How cute. Too bad they won't do you any good though."

At this point, Tsuna stepped forward. "I suggest you let those two go right now." Tsuna said coolly. Lambo shivered at Tsuna's icy tone—there was no trace of the brunet's previous warmth in his words.

The man laughed again. "Who do you think you're threatening, brat? If you think you can mess with our plans today, you're dead wrong." He shook the two captive kids roughly. "We have hostages if you haven't noticed."

"I will use force if I have to." Tsuna continued in the same cold tone. He took out his two Guardian cards and held them out deliberately in front of him. "I want you to let those two go." Tsuna's eyes flashed orange. "_Now_."

Anyone with half a brain would be able to recognize the obvious underlying threat in Tsuna's words. "Maybe we should come back another day, boss." One of the subordinates whispered nervously. "Look at his cards—he's a Summoner!"

However, the man continued to stubbornly hold onto his pride. "So what if he's a Summoner? We'll just crush them all the same." He jabbed at finger in Tsuna's direction. "Go take them down!" But before he could realize what had happened, all of his subordinates had already been knocked unconscious in the blink of an eye. "W-What the hell?" He exclaimed angrily.

"Those who disrupt the order of the Vongola Institute will be thoroughly bitten to death." A new voice said coolly.

Everyone turned to face the newcomer. "Hibari-san?" Tsuna said incredulously. "What are you doing here?"

"Do not misunderstand, herbivores." Hibari replied. "I'm only cleaning up the unneeded trash from this school."

At this point, the man realized that he was in deep trouble. "Y-You're Hibari Kyouya!" He said, pointing a shaking finger to the indifferent looking prefect.

"Hm? And what of it?" Hibari asked idly. He readied his tonfas in front of him. "Unwanted herbivores who loiter on school grounds shall be bitten to death."

"No! Wait, please! I'm..." As Hibari thoroughly 'bit the man to death', Tsuna and his friends quickly ran over to the two other kids and freed them from their bounds.

"Are you okay?" Tsuna asked softly, stroking their hair. At once, both Fuuta and I-Pin crushed themselves into Tsuna with tight hugs. "There, there. It's okay now." Tsuna murmured consolingly as both kids continued to hold onto him.

Tsuna suddenly felt a light tug on his pants and looked down to see a hesitant Lambo. "Lambo-san thanks you for helping him save his friends." The child said hesitatingly.

"I-Pin too!" The girl immediately added.

Fuuta smiled brightly. "Thank you for helping us...um..."

"My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi." Tsuna said with a smile. "You can call me Tsuna, if you want."

"Okay, thank you, Tsuna-nii!" Fuuta exclaimed. "I'm Fuuta de la Stella."

"I-Pin is I-Pin!"

"And I am the great Lambo-san!"

Tsuna smiled fondly. "It's nice to meet you all." The brunet turned to I-Pin. "Oh, I recognize you. You're Fong-san's student, right?"

I-Pin looked up wonderingly. "Tsuna-nii knows I-Pin's master?"

"Yeah, he's a friend of my tutor." Tsuna ran his fingers through his hair. "I understand if you don't want to answer the question, but can you tell me why those men keep coming after you? They were the same ones I saw yesterday, right?"

The three children exchanged glances. Fuuta threw a worried look at the cow-suit clad child before saying, "They want Lambo for his power. That's why they keep coming after us."

As Tsuna frowned in thought, Gokudera asked. "What are you going to do, Juudaime?"

"We can't leave them alone." Yamamoto said with a frown.

"Yeah, that wouldn't be EXTREME at all!" Ryohei agreed.

"Don't worry, I wasn't thinking of leaving them alone at all," Tsuna reassured. "Actually, I think it's best if they stayed with me for the time being, but I have to talk this over with Reborn first..." Tsuna noticed the prefect walking back to where they were and called out cheerfully, "Thanks for your help, Hibari-san!"

"I believe that I already told you that I was merely clearing out the trash from the Vongola Institute and not providing you assistance as you have mistaken." Hibari replied coolly. Once again, he readied his tonfas in front of him. "Fight me, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Now is a good time as any."

"Not now, Hibari-san. I have to take care of them first." Tsuna gestured to Lambo, I-Pin, and Fuuta.

"I do not care for your excuses." Hibari smirked and brandished one of his tonfas. "Fight me now."

Tsuna's eyes flashed orange. "I said _later_, Hibari-san. I know you don't care and want to do nothing more than to spar with me, but please be patient a little longer until I get these kids settled down." Tsuna's eyes bored into Hibari's own. "I know that even you're not heartless enough to just leave them to fend for themselves."

Hibari lowered his tonfas. "Fine." He said silkily, surprising everyone that he actually agreed so readily. "There will not be a repeat of this, Sawada Tsunayoshi." And with a swish of his prefect's jacket, Hibari left just as suddenly as he arrived.

"That damn prefect." Gokudera growled. "Who does he think he is, talking to Juudaime like that?"

Yamamoto looked on curiously as Tsuna picked up Lambo and I-Pin in one arm and held onto Fuuta's hand with the other. "So where are we heading to right now, Tsuna?"

Tsuna gave a light smile. "We're going to go meet my tutor...and the rest of the Arcobaleno Affiliation."

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like everyone's favorite prefect finally makes an appearance! As always, any and all reviews will be greatly appreciated!

**-Bird of Dreams **


	12. The Arcobaleno Affiliation

**A/N: **Apologies for the later than usual update, but I just got back from AX the other day and I am exhausted. Not to mention that I just had a family gathering for July 4th. Speaking of which, Happy (late) Birthday, America/ Happy (late) 4th of July, everyone! But anyways, I hope you enjoy the new chapter, everyone~

I can't express my thanks enough to reviewers **EK12**, **shanagi95**, **Dreamless-Sleep777**, **Naruko Uzu**, **Little D. Xylie**, **Hayate The Soul Reaper**, **Mockingjay Rose**, **hitomi65**, **Mutsumi Ayano**, **codenumber6**, **Yuugano Yumi**, **Chibi'prince-sama**, **R3iga1004**, **seikat1028**, **Frost190**, **KitsuneNaru**, **Guest(1)**, **Ayumu smile**, **Angel-Amy-22**, **chibi-onna1**, **Tsuna De Vongola Decimo**, **TsubasaFan1230**, **long live marshmallows**, **dustfeather1864**, **Grim Reaper Kid**, **fionlao**, **Crazyanime**, **Tenshi-Oujosama**, **Xxpure-silverxX**, **Luving Randomness**, **Guest(2)**, **Ducks R Evil**, and **Stara-chi**. You all seriously know how to flatter a writer~ Thank you all so much!

**Summary:** No one would ever guess that Dame-Tsuna is actually heir to the Vongola Magic Council, the strongest magic family in the world. But unrest grows in the magic world and Tsuna needs all the help he can. So what's this business about contracting Guardians?

**Disclaimer:** All the lovely characters in Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belong to the amazing Akira Amano. I do not own or claim to own anything.

* * *

**Of Guardians and Contracts**

_**Chapter 12: The Arcobaleno Affiliation**_

Verde looked up from where he was working on his reports and gave a slight frown at the sight of Reborn calmly sipping his cup of espresso, the very image of casual relaxation. "Reborn," he called out in a bored voice. "It's certainly rare to see you in the Arcobaleno room. Knowing you, shouldn't you be out watching Tsunayoshi or something along those lines?"

"I wouldn't worry about Tsuna, Verde." Reborn smirked. "In fact, he'll come here looking for me any moment now."

"And how are you so sure about that, kora?" Colonello spoke up.

Reborn smirked again. "I've been around Tsuna long enough to know how his mind works."

"I do feel sorry for the brat." Mammon said. "Always having to cater to such a demanding, tyrannical tutor."

"You and the rest of the Varia may coddle him as you wish, but I have my own methods of dealing with my student, Mammon." Reborn retorted.

"You shouldn't be so hard on the poor dear all the time, Reborn." Luce said in a motherly tone. "And it would be nice if you could bring him to visit more." She mused.

"Yeah, Tsuna has to go through your Spartan training every day." Colonello added. "Cut him some slack, kora."

"He needs more training if you ask me." Lal said. She glared at Colonello. "As do you!"

"Are all of you fighting _again_?" Everyone looked up to see Tsuna walk in with an exasperated expression on his face.

"Speak of the devil and he will come." Verde said with a hint of amusement. "Just the very person we were talking about, Tsunayoshi."

"You were talking about me?" Tsuna said with some surprise. He paused for a moment before asking wryly, "Wait, let me take a wild guess: it was Reborn wasn't it?"

Colonello shot him a thumbs up. "Got it in one, kora!"

"Tsuna, dear, it's so nice to see you again." Luce said warmly. "And who are your friends?"

"Oh, right, I believe introductions are in order." Tsuna cleared his throat before gesturing to each one of his friends. "This is Yamamoto Takeshi, my Rain Guardian." The swordsman shot a wide smile and a wave. "Gokudera Hayato, my Storm Guardian." Gokudera nodded to the occupants of the room. "And, Sasagawa Ryohei, one of our senpais." Tsuna then gestured to the kids. "These three are I-Pin, Fuuta, and Lambo."

"Master!" I-Pin called out happily before running over to the Storm Arcobaleno.

"Hello, I-Pin." Fong said with a smile. "I hope you have been well."

Tsuna continued with the introductions. "I believe some of you have already met him, but this is my tutor Reborn, also known the Sun Arcobaleno." The hitman smirked. "The others are Fong-san the Storm Arcobaleno, Luce-san the Sky Arcobaleno, Verde-san the Lightning Arcobaleno, Colonello-san and Lal-san who share the Rain Arcobaleno position, Mammon-san the Mist Arcobaleno, and Skull-san the Cloud Arcobaleno." Tsuna gestured to each respective Arcobaleno. "Their job as the Arcobaleno Affiliation is to oversee the general affairs and to guard the secrets of the school."

"I see you have Ranking Fuuta and Lambo Bovino with you, Tsuna." Reborn said, eyeing the two children thoughtfully.

"Ranking Fuuta?" Yamamoto asked with a puzzled expression.

"You've never heard of Ranking Fuuta?" Gokudera asked incredulously. "Are you really as big of an idiot as you make yourself out to be? Ranking Fuuta is famous for using a rare type of astronomical magic that allows him to determine accurate rankings of everything. All of those rankings are recorded in his magic book which stores over thousands of rankings."

"Haha, that's really interesting!"

"I didn't know that Hayato-nii knew so much about me." Fuuta said bashfully.

"Well, what brings you here, Tsuna?" Reborn asked.

"I'll get right to the point: I want Lambo, Fuuta, and, with the permission of Fong-san, I-Pin to stay with me for their safety." Tsuna said seriously. "I'm not too sure what the reason is, but people keep coming after them."

"That's because they're after Lambo Bovino." Reborn said, pointing at said child. Lambo looked a little flustered when all the attention in the room was suddenly directed onto him.

Tsuna frowned. "That's what Fuuta said as well. But why is that?" He turned to address the children. "The three of you currently attend the elementary section of Vongola Institute, right?" At their nods, Tsuna said to his tutor. "See, Reborn, they're just kids. What could the other Families possibly want with them?"

"It seems like you haven't heard of Lambo's power, have you, Tsuna?" Tsuna shook his head slowly. "Many Families are after Lambo because they want to make him one of their Guardians."

"But Lambo's only a child!" Tsuna protested. "How can you force someone so young to be a Guardian?"

"Age does not matter to power-hungry Families." Reborn snorted. "They know that Lambo has the potential to be a very powerful Guardian when he grows up. As of right now, Lambo Bovino is the only one who possesses the necessary magic to activate the Ten Year Bazooka. Many Families want him just for that reason."

"He also has a rare resistance to Lightning Flames magic, up to a certain extent." Verde added. "It certainly is a most interesting ability."

"Really, Lambo?" Tsuna was incredulous. "Is this true?"

The child looked down at his feet. "...Yes..." He replied almost reluctantly.

"It's because of those unique abilities that Families are fighting over each other to make Lambo a part of their own Family before the others beat them to it." Reborn said with a hint of disapproval.

"I'm so sorry." Tsuna said softly, patting Lambo's head. "To have people come after you all the time—it must have been hard for you."

"So does Tsuna-nii want my power as well?" Lambo asked sulkily.

"What? No!" Tsuna said, shocked. "That's the last thing I want from you! I only want to protect you and your friends, Lambo!"

Lambo seemed shocked by Tsuna's words. "R-Really?"

"Really, Lambo." Tsuna smiled sincerely. "So can they stay with us, Reborn?"

"I have no objection if that is what you decided on, Tsuna."

I-Pin tugged on Fong's sleeve. "Master, Tsuna-nii and his friends helped rescue us when the bad people took us!"

"Is that so?" Fong smiled at the brunet. "I must thank you then, Tsuna-san. And in that case, I also have no objection to having I-Pin stay with you for the time being."

"Thank you, Fong-san." Tsuna said happily. He turned to the children. "So I hope you all don't mind staying with me?" Lambo, I-Pin, and Fuuta immediately ran over Tsuna with choruses of 'Tsuna-nii! Tsuna-nii!'

Everyone watched this scene fondly. "Juudaime is such a kind soul!" Gokudera said.

"Haha, it's a good thing you just did, Tsuna." Yamamoto said cheerfully.

"Yes, Sawada! I approve to the EXTREME!" Ryohei exclaimed.

"Now that this issue has been taken care of, get back to class, Tsuna." Reborn cocked his gun threateningly and smirked. "Unless you want to join me for a training session, of course."

"I'll pass, Reborn." Tsuna said quickly. He gestured to the children to take his hands. "C'mon, I'll walk the three of you back to your school." He smiled at the Arcobalenos. "Sorry for taking up your time. And I'll be sure to pass on any new information I hear from Nono and the others. See you later, Reborn." He left with his friends in tow.

"Tsuna sure has a way with kids, kora." Colonello remarked with a laugh.

"Hm! This Skull-sama can do just as well if he wanted to." Skull said arrogantly.

Lal snorted. "As if you could. Now get back to work, all of you!"

As the rest of the room descended into chaos (once again), Reborn looked over to his Summoner and asked. "So what do you think of my student, Luce?"

"From what I can see, Tsuna is someone who cares deeply for the well-being of his friends." Luce gazed at the door with a half smile. "If anyone can heal Lambo's mistrust of Families, it would be you, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

* * *

"Don't get too close to them."

"Yeah, you never know when they will snap and kill you. Especially that Rokudo Mukuro."

"I heard that they just got back from Vendicare. Don't they have to go back there every month because they're on parole or something?"

Chrome looked visibly shaken at all the disdainful glares and the whispered words from the classmates around them. Mukuro placed a hand on his twin sister's shoulder. "Don't listen to their words, Chrome-chan. They don't know how wonderful of a person you really are." He threw a baleful look at the students.

Nezu-sensei walked into the class, threw a quick look around the classroom, and rolled his eyes. "Now class, settle down." He said in a bored tone. When Nezu-sensei suddenly caught sight of Mukuro and Chrome, a nasty sneer appeared on his face. "Rokudo Mukuro and Dokuro Chrome, I see that the both of you are joining us again after your recent return from Vendicare. I trust that I won't have any reason to send the both of you back there any time soon?"

"Of course not," Mukuro said in simpering tones. "I wouldn't dream of it, _sensei_." The 'sensei' was said with a mocking voice.

Nezu-sensei bristled up angrily, but smirked again at his next words. "Today, class, we will be starting a new group project. Each group should have no more and no less than five members." His smirk widened. "Also, please be aware of the fact that I will have the right to fail you and report you for disobeying a teacher if you are unable to find a group to work with." He locked eyes with Mukuro. "Do I make myself clear?"

Mukuro stared back with a calm sort of defiance. "Crystal."

Nezu-sensei smiled a shark's smile. "Perfect. Now go and form your groups right now…that is, if you can actually find people to work with." Mukuro threw an uninterested glance at the students around him. As expected, there was not a single person who was willing to even meet his or Chrome's eyes. He snorted. Why should he have expected otherwise from people who saw him and Chrome as nothing more than ex-convicts?

"A group of five? If you want, you can join my group, Mukuro-san, Chrome-san." These words, coupled with the speaker's sincere tone, caught Mukuro off guard.

When he turned to look at the speaker, he was surprised to see that it was none other than the brunet they passed by the hallway the other day. "Kufufu, are you quite sure about that, Sawada Tsunayoshi? Allowing us to join in your group might prove to be hazardous to your health," Mukuro said.

"He's right, Juudaime!" Gokudera hastily cut in. "Juudaime, don't you know that Rokudo Mukuro and Dokuro Chrome are convicted ex-convicts of Vendicare? Everyone knows that they are dangerous people! Even now they are on parole and still have to return to Vendicare once every month!"

Mukuro's eyes narrowed slightly at Gokudera's words. Chrome bit her lip and averted her eyes shamefully. Both, however, had the same wide-eyed expression when they heard Tsuna's next words.

"I don't care what they might have done in the past." Tsuna gave a light frown. "Gokudera-san, are you really going to listen to the rumors that other people circulate? You of all people should know better than that."

Gokudera lowered his head, shamefaced, before muttering, "Sorry, Juudaime."

Tsuna turned back to the two other students with a small smile. "I apologize on behalf of Gokudera-san. Please overlook his words—he just tends to get a little...overprotective sometimes." Tsuna smiled warmly. "So will you please join our group, Mukuro-san, Chrome-san?" Even when the twins continued to stare wordlessly at Tsuna, he wasn't put off. "Please, Chrome-san," Tsuna said, turning to the girl. "I really do want you to join us."

The purple-haired girl looked startled at being addressed so directly by another person for probably the very first time in her life. Her hesitance, however, was soon won over by Tsuna's warm smile. "Mukuro nii-sama?..." She said, looking up at her brother uncertainly.

But Mukuro was not so easily swayed. "And what reason do you have for trusting us, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Mukuro asked. His mismatched eyes stared directly into Tsuna's own, as if he were gauging Tsuna's honesty for himself. "Surely you must have heard of our, and especially my, reputation."

Tsuna blinked. "A reason? I don't need a reason to trust others, do I?" He smiled gently. "One's past or reputation does not matter to me—I mean, how can you gain someone else's trust if you don't give them a chance to prove themselves first?"

Mukuro was startled when the honesty of Tsuna's words were reflected in his eyes. "Kufufu, that naïve way of thinking will get you killed one day, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Mukuro finally drawled, recollecting himself. "But if you are in such a hurry to rush toward your own demise, be my guest. I'll join your little group for now." He stood up and walked to the door. "Come, Chrome. We have no further use for this class as of right now."

"Hai, Mukuro nii-sama," came Chrome's obedient reply. She was about to follow after her brother, but a hand suddenly held onto her own, stopping her from leaving.

"Chrome-san?" Tsuna said, still gently holding onto her hand. "I look forward to working with you and Mukuro-san, okay?" He shot another warm smile at her.

Chrome, unused to such kind gestures toward her, could do nothing but stare wide-eyed and nod before she hurried after Mukuro.

"Tch. How can they act so rudely toward Juudaime?" Gokudera grumbled after the two had left.

"I'm sure they have their own reasons for acting as such, Gokudera-san." Tsuna said amiably. His first confrontation with the two might not have gone as smoothly as he had hoped, but Tsuna was determined to get through to them.

_Don't worry Mukuro-san, Chrome-san_, Tsuna thought, _I'll get through to the both of you. Just you wait._

* * *

**A/N:** Go work some Tsuna magic, Tunafish! You know that the Guardians can't resist you! …Sorry, got a little carried away with myself there. But I really like this kind and caring side of Tsuna, you know? How about you readers?

And also, the Arcobalenos are made of WIN. That is all.

As always, I will give a great virtual hug to each and every reader who would be kind enough to leave a review! Thanks~

**-Bird of Dreams**


	13. A Test of Strength

**A/N: **The highly anticipated battle between two certain people (three guesses as to who) has finally arrived! Onward!

And also, reviewers **Stara-chi**, **Ayumu smile**, **R.N. Saints**, **Little D. Xylie**, **shanagi95**, **Ducks R Evil**, **Yuu3**, **chibi-onna1**, **Difficult1305**, **Frost190**, **EK12**, **Anuis Di Icicle**, **AnotherEffingShalala**, **LovelessZim**, **KitsuneNaru**, **Grim Reaper Kid**, **reije**, **R3iga1004**, **long live marshmallows**, **Yamashina Risaki**, **Amaya Ishimoto**, **saphire644**, **Hayate The Soul** **Reaper**,** TsubasaFan1230**,** skidney**, and** Luving Randomness **are made of win like the Arcobaleno.

**Summary:** No one would ever guess that Dame-Tsuna is actually the heir to the Vongola Magic Council, the strongest magic family in the world. But unrest grows in the magic world and Tsuna needs all the help he can. So what's this business about contracting Guardians?

**Disclaimer:** All the lovely characters in Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belong to the amazing Akira Amano. I do not own or claim to own anything.

* * *

**Of Guardians and Contracts**

_**Chapter 13: A Test of Strength**_

"So where are we going right now, Juudaime?" Gokudera asked eagerly as he followed Tsuna down a new hallway.

Tsuna smiled. "We're going to meet a couple friends of mine in the Overseers section."

"The Overseers section, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked, curious.

"Yes, it's one of the subgroups of the Guardian class, Yamamoto-san." Tsuna explained. "Overseers are people who do possess magic, but their flames are not currently strong enough for them to form a contract with a Summoner. However, they might have the potential to become full-fledged Guardians later so for the time being, they are placed into this Overseers section."

Yamamoto laughed. "Haha, so that's what it is!"

Gokudera didn't bother to hide his snort of contempt. "That much is basic information, baseball idiot!" His attitude changed completely when he turned to face Tsuna with reverent eyes. "But I'm sure that whoever these Overseers are, they must be important people since Juudaime is acquainted with them!"

Tsuna laughed lightly. "It's nothing like that, Gokudera-san. They are just some friends that I've known for a while." He rounded the corner and walked into a classroom. "Here we are." Tsuna immediately walked over to two students who seemed to be busy examining a set of blueprints at their table. "Hello, Shouichi-san, Spanner-san! Are you busy right now?"

One of the students, a redhead, looked up at the sound of his name. "Eh? Well, if it isn't Tsuna-san!" Shouichi exclaimed.

The other blond student gave a slight smile before saying, "No, we're on a free work period right now so your timing is good. Is there anything we can help you with, Tsunayoshi?"

"Actually, I have a favor to ask of you, Shouichi-san, Spanner-san." Tsuna said with a slightly sheepish smile. "Could you please take a look at my X-headphones?" Tsuna summoned the red and black headphones and handed them over to the two other students. "I think they got a little damaged during training yesterday."

"They don't seem to be damaged too badly." Shouichi noted as he examined the headphones. "This should definitely be repairable."

"I don't mind fixing them up for you, Tsunayoshi," Spanner said. "But I think there is someone better suited for the job. Actually, I'll introduce you to him right now." He turned to call out to another student. "Hey Ciro, can you come over here for a minute? There's someone I want you to meet."

"You called for me, Spanner?" A new voice asked. Tsuna turned to see a boy with wavy blond hair tied in a small ponytail walk over to them. Tsuna also noted that the other boy had a soft and gentle voice, the kind of voice that would instill a feeling of calmness in others.

"Yes, I did." Spanner said. The new boy regarded Tsuna with calm eyes as Spanner gestured to him. "Ciro, this is Sawada Tsunayoshi." He turned to address the other. "Tsunayoshi, this is Ciro, one of the top mechanics in our class."

"Ah, it's nice to meet you, Tsuna-san," Ciro murmured quietly.

Tsuna shot a bright smile at the other student. "It's nice to meet you as well, Ciro!" The other gave a small smile in return.

Shouichi smiled as he placed a hand on the other student's shoulder. "Ciro may be a little soft-spoken at times, but he's the best mechanic you can find, Tsuna-san."

Ciro gave a wry smile. "Don't flatter me, Shouichi-san. You and Spanner-san can give me a run for my money anytime."

"I'm sure that all you are all equally talented mechanics." Tsuna said. "So you don't need to...eh?" Tsuna didn't bother to hide his surprise when Ciro suddenly reached out to fix the tie of his school uniform.

When Ciro caught Tsuna's surprised expression, he blinked. "Your tie was crooked." He explained simply.

"Oh, really? Thank you, Ciro-san." Tsuna said.

Shouichi let out a light laugh. "Right, I forgot to mention. Ciro also tends to act like a mother hen sometimes."

"That's only because you two don't look after yourselves properly." Ciro said mildly. "Always leaving your tools and repairs around. But what did you call me over for?"

"Do you think you can fix this up for Tsunayoshi, Ciro?" Spanner asked. "Shouichi and I have our hands full with this prototype here."

The blond ran his fingers along the headphones, turning them over to examine them more closely. "This should be a fairly simple repair." Ciro said softly. "I should be able to get this back to you within the next day or so."

"Wow, really? Thank you, Ciro-san!" Tsuna exclaimed.

Ciro smiled faintly. "The pleasure is all mine, Tsuna-san."

* * *

"Haha, that Ciro seemed like a nice guy!" Yamamoto commented cheerfully as the three of them strolled back down the hallway.

"Yes, he was a little on the quiet side, but he seemed to be a very kind and gentle person." Tsuna agreed.

"Tch. I didn't like how he acted so familiarly with the Juudaime! Who does he think he is?" Gokudera said with a sour expression.

"Ciro-san was just being helpful, Gokudera-san. There's no harm done." Tsuna reassured.

"Crowding again, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna whirled around, pleasant smile in place. "Oh, hello there, Hibari-san."

Hibari narrowed his eyes. "I don't want to listen to your pleasantries right now, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Stop prolonging the inevitable and fight me now."

Tsuna's expression was half-amused, half-exasperated when he agreed, "Well, alright then, since you're so eager. And I do owe you a fight, Hibari-san. But can we move to a more secluded area? This really isn't the ideal place to fight in. And we don't want to damage the school now, do we, Hibari-san?" Tsuna added teasingly.

"Hn." Without another word Hibari turned around and strolled purposefully to the stairs—it was clear that he meant for Tsuna to follow him.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Tsuna?" Yamamoto whispered as the three of them followed Hibari up the stairs to the roof.

"Not that I don't think Juudaime can completely wipe the floor with that damn prefect," Gokudera added. "But shouldn't you rethink this, Juudaime? This _is_ Hibari Kyouya we are talking about after all."

"Thank you both for your concern, but I'll be fine." Tsuna assured. "Besides, I did promise Hibari-san that I would spar with him after all. I wouldn't want to break my promise now."

At this time, the four students had made their way up the stairs and onto the deserted rooftop."I trust that you have no further objections with this?" Hibari asked impatiently.

Tsuna smiled. "Not at all, Hibari-san."

"Hn. Then let's begin." Before anyone could react, Hibari had already summoned his tonfas and had rushed toward Tsuna with a powerful killing intent.

Not expecting the prefect to attack so suddenly, Tsuna's eyes widened and he quickly leapt back, barely managing to dodge the deadly strike.

Hibari didn't give Tsuna any time to counter as he continued to rain blow after blow onto him. Hibari's nonstop attacks were so fast that Tsuna had to rely on nothing more than his instincts to avoid getting hit by the whirling tonfas.

The two fighters broke off from their brief scuffle and jumped back, staring each other off. "Again with the running away, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Hibari hissed. "If you're not going to fight seriously, then I'll just have to bite you to death." An invisible wind suddenly whipped through the rooftop as Hibari activated his magic. A purple magic circle appeared at Hibari's feet as vivid purple Cloud flames erupted along his tonfas. Tsuna could almost feel his skin crawling as Hibari's magic peaked.

Without another word, Hibari rushed toward Tsuna once again, this time with an even greater speed. Tsuna's eyes could barely even follow Hibari's attacks. A moment later, Tsuna felt the hard impact of the tonfa as it made contact with the side of his side, knocking him backwards. Tsuna quickly flipped his body in midair so that he could land safely on his feet even after the attack.

Tsuna had a look of amazement on his face. "Wow, Hibari-san, you are really strong! It seems that I really can't fight you without using my full powers." Tsuna closed his eyes and concentrated on his own magic. His orange magic circle slowly fanned out from beneath his feet as his X-Gloves materialized on his hands. Tsuna reopened his now orange colored eyes and shifted into a fighting stance.

Hibari raised an eyebrow. "Oh? So you're the Vongola Decimo?" He asked, eyeing the Vongola crest that was imprinted on Tsuna's gloves. He smirked. "This is more interesting than I had originally thought."

Tsuna gave a half-smile. "I'm glad to have been a source of interest for you. Well then, shall we continue?" The two fighters regarded each other calmly for a moment. In an unspoken agreement, both jumped back into the fray.

The two exchanged blows once more, switching from the offensive to defensive, flowing from one attack to another almost seamlessly. Tsuna blocked an incoming slash with one hand and immediately threw a flame-powered punch through the opening he saw.

Hibari was thrown back with a small grunt, but he reoriented himself so that he landed on his feet as he fell. The prefect narrowed his eyes calculatingly at Tsuna. It seemed that relying only on speedy attacks would not work on someone like Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Shifting tactics, Hibari pressed one of his hands to the ground and said, "I summon you, Roll." At once, a bright purple magic circle appeared on the ground and a small white hedgehog materialized into being.

Tsuna's eyes widened slightly when Hibari directed the hedgehog to his direction and said, "Roll, _Needle Storm_." At once, the hedgehog released scores of deadly sharp needles from its body. The flame-covered needles hovered around the hedgehog for a moment before they were sent flying at Tsuna.

Tsuna increased the flame in his right glove and used it to propel himself away from the incoming projectiles. "So that's your animal partner, Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked. "In that case..."

"Roll, again. _Needle Storm_." Hibari repeated the spell.

As the spell activated, Tsuna immediately backflipped away before landing with one hand pressed to ground. "I summon you, Natsu!" He called out. A small lion cub emerged from the orange magic circle that appeared on the ground.

As the wave of needles sped toward their direction, Tsuna instructed the lion cub at his feet. "Go Natsu, _Sky's Harmony_!"

Natsu nodded. "Gao!" The lion cub called out. The incoming needles were instantly engulfed in the bright burst of Sky flames that Natsu emitted from its mouth. When they made contact with the flames, the needles immediately turned to stone and fell to the ground, harmless.

"That attack won't work again, Hibari-san." Tsuna said calmly. "Natsu's flames will just neutralize them."

"Hn. We'll see about that." As Hibari charged forward himself, he called out to his animal partner. "Roll."

Tsuna ran forward to counter Hibari's attack, addressing his animal partner all the while. "Natsu." The two clashed weapons once again, though this time, flying needles and bursts of flames were thrown into the mix as both animal partners unleashed their own attacks in an attempt to help their respective masters.

Hibari slid back from where he was hit with Tsuna's latest kick. "It should be about time to end this." He said, a slight pant coloring his voice.

Tsuna too was breathing more heavily than usual and a noticeable bruise was beginning to form on his upper arm. "I agree."

"Roll, _Needle Sphere_." Hibari commanded. The hedgehog jumped up into the air and immediately launched a large spiked ball in Tsuna's direction at a devastating speed.

To Hibari's surprise, Tsuna made no move to dodge it or to counter it with Natsu. Instead, he raised his gloved hands in a diamond formation and said just four words: "_Zero Point Breakthrough: Custom_."

The attack that Roll unleashed crashed downward. Hibari's eyes widened when he saw Tsuna emerge perfectly unharmed from his lastest attack. "That really was a powerful spell, Hibari-san." Tsuna commented casually. "Unfortunately for you, the stronger the spell, the more it works against you."

And with those words, Tsuna suddenly unleashed his flames all at once. Hibari had to plant his feet onto the ground to avoid being blown back by the sudden powerful outburst of flames. The very air seemed to be charged and surging with Tsuna's magic. "You see, that last spell, _Zero Point Breakthrough: Custom_, allows me to absorb my opponent's magic and make it my own." Tsuna explained. He clenched one of his fists out in front of him. "Which means that this is the end, Hibari-san."

Tsuna increased the flame in his left glove and sped toward Hibari before anyone had the time to even blink. Hibari held his tonfas out in front of him to try to deflect the punch, but the force of the flame-powered punch was so great that even his tonfas were smashed out of his hands. Hibari himself was also knocked back by the powerful punch. He flew up into the air and landed heavily on the floor.

Hibari gave a little hiss at the impact of the fall. He pushed himself off the ground and was about to attempt to get up when he was met with the sight of a smiling Tsuna holding an outstretched hand to him. "That was a great battle, Hibari-san." Tsuna said warmly, his caramel eyes now back to their original color.

Hibari looked at the kind smile and the offered hand for a moment before ignoring it and getting up with his own efforts. "I don't know why you choose to hide behind that weak mask of yours, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Hibari said, bending down to retrieve his fallen tonfas. "In any case, you better have thrown away that weak facade the next time we meet again, _omnivore_."

_Does that mean he approves?_ Tsuna mused to himself. "Alright, I'll look forward to our next fight then, Hibari-san!" Tsuna called out cheerfully. Hibari merely threw an uninterested glance behind him before he left without another word.

"Haha, Tsuna, that was awesome!" Yamamoto exclaimed, throwing an arm around Tsuna's shoulders.

Gokudera looked nearly beside himself with awe. "As I thought, Juudaime is simply too amazing for words!"

"Eh? It really wasn't that great." Tsuna said, embarrassed.

"Of course that was great! Anything that Juudaime does is amazing!"

As the flustered brunet tried to usher his friends back into the school building, a suited baby watched the entire scene from the top of a water tower. Reborn put down his binoculars. "Nicely done, Tsuna." He smirked. "Hibari Kyouya will undoubtedly make a great addition to the Family."

* * *

**A/N:** Ciro is so cute—he makes me want to hug him! ...Is it bad that I want to hug my OC? Haha.

Well, there's your daily dose of action with Hibari and Tsuna acting like the badasses they are. And of course, we can't forget about Roll and Natsu now.

That was my first-ish attempt in writing an action-packed scene/ battle, so I would really love to hear your opinions on what you thought of it. Did you like it? Did you hate it? Is battling with magic totally badass? I would appreciate any and all comments! Thank you~

**-Bird of Dreams**


	14. Contract With the Lightning

**A/N: **Another contract up ahead! Plus, more hints of Chrome, Mukuro, and Tsuna's backgrounds, and a major turning point at the end of this chapter! Stuff is happening fast!

As always, I give all my love and thanks to these fabulous reviewers: **Naruko Uzu**, **skidney**, **Guest(1)**, **Frost190**, **Hayate The Soul Reaper**, **Aika-chan -w**, **shanagi95**, **Guest(2)**, **hitomi65**, **Yuu3**, **R3iga1004**, **Grim Reaper Kid**, **Guest(3)**, **chibi-onna1**, **Dragonfly10**, **long live marshmallows**, **TsubasaFan1230**, **dustfeather1864**, **R.N. Saints**, **Luving Randomness**, **Meisa-tan**, **saphire644**, **Ayumu smile**, **xSmielage**, , **the-angry-blob**, and **hetaliajapan01**.

**Summary:** No one would ever guess that Dame-Tsuna is actually the heir to the Vongola Magic Council, the strongest magic family in the world. But unrest grows in the magic world and Tsuna needs all the help he can. So what's this business about contracting Guardians?

**Disclaimer:** All the lovely characters in Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belong to the amazing Akira Amano. I do not own or claim to own anything.

**Warning: **As usual, for Gokudera and his cursing

* * *

**Of Guardians and Contracts  
**

_**Chapter 14: Contract With the Lightning**_

Chrome threw a nervous glance at her surrounding classmates and fidgeted nervously in her seat. The whispered comments and the spiteful glares bothered her tremendously, but she tried to keep a strong front. Her Mukuro nii-sama did promise that he would be right back after all. When a teacher called her brother out a few minutes ago, Mukuro had given her a reassuring smile and a whispered, "Don't worry, Chrome-chan, this will take but a few minutes," before he disappeared into the hallway.

The purple-haired girl bit her lip anxiously. She could feel the whispered taunts getting louder. Chrome shut her eyes and put her hands over her ears, attempting to block out the jeering shapes. Oh, where was her Mukuro nii-sama? It's been more than a few minutes already hasn't it?

Even if her Mukuro nii-sama wasn't here, Chrome wished that the kind Tsuna-san would come to class already. He and his two friends were the only ones who would treat Mukuro nii-sama and herself like actual human beings. Tsuna-san in particular had a warm, reassuring smile, something that Chrome could really use to ease her frazzled nerves right about now.

A hand slammed onto her desk, jolting Chrome from her frenzied thoughts. Chrome raised her head hesitatingly and flinched visibly when one of her classmates shoved their face in front of her own. "Hey Dokuro! Where's your brother? He went and killed another person and got himself landed back in Vendicare again, didn't he?"

Chrome tried to make herself heard over the jeering laughter. "N-No Mukuro nii-sama isn't like that!"

"Yeah right!" Another classmate cut in. "And look at yourself! I bet your own parents didn't even want you! They sold the both of you out to another Family, didn't they?"

"Both of you are nothing but trash. You're not needed!"

That was the last straw. Chrome felt the room close in on her, suffocating her and cutting off her air supply. "_Not needed...not needed..."_ The last words repeated themselves and echoed in her head. The room swam before her eyes. Why was it suddenly so hard to breathe? Chrome grabbed at her chest and coughed violently into her hand. She was shocked to see that it came out red. _Blood?_ She thought, horrified. _Not now of all times! Mukuro nii-sama, I..._

"Chrome-san?"

In just those two simple syllables, Chrome felt a sense of calmness wash over her. She weakly lifted her head to see a worried Sawada Tsunayoshi looking at her. "It's okay now, Chrome-san," He murmured soothingly. "I'm going to take you to the nurse right now."

_Tsuna-san_, Chrome managed one final thought before she fell unconscious. _Thank you..._

Tsuna looked distressed when he saw that Chrome had fainted. He quickly lifted the girl into his arms with little effort and walked to the door. An uncharacteristic frown formed on his face when Tsuna saw that several classmates had blocked the exit.

"Where do you think you're going, Dame-Tsuna? Trying to act like a hero?" One of them jeered.

Tsuna leveled the other student with a calm look. "Please move."

The classmate pretended to think for a moment. "Nah, I think I'll stay here, thanks."

"You bastards, do you really want to get your asses kicked?" Gokudera growled.

Tsuna continued to stare calmly at his smirking classmates. "I said move. _Now_." Tsuna's eyes suddenly flashed orange, shocking all of the watching bystanders. Tsuna took this opportunity to push past the gaping students and walk into the hallway. He quickly made his way down the hall, Gokudera and Yamamoto jogging behind him.

"Gokudera-san, Yamamoto-san, can the two of you go ahead first to see if there's an available nurse?" Tsuna asked. He gestured to Chrome whom he was still carrying in his arms. "I'll be right with you."

The two Guardians hesitated for a moment before nodding grimly. "Alright, Tsuna, we'll see you in a bit." Yamamoto said before he and Gokudera ran off.

The hallways was now devoid of students. Tsuna glanced cautiously around him. When he saw that the hallway was truly empty, he gently lowered Chrome to the floor and propped her against the wall. "Alright, I better do this before anyone comes this way." Tsuna pressed both of his hands to Chrome's heart. He closed his eyes and concentrated on releasing his flames into the girl's body. When he saw that the unconscious Chrome began to breathe more easily, Tsuna let out a sigh of relief. "That should hold for now. Now for the nurse's office..."

Tsuna lifted the girl into his arms once more and walked off in the direction of the office. "Shamal-san!" He called out as he entered the room. Instead of seeing just the doctor as he expected, Tsuna was surprised to see yet another person in the room. "And Reborn?"

"Place her here, Tsuna." Reborn instructed, gesturing to an open bed. "These two told me what had happened." He nodded in the direction of Gokudera and Yamamoto.

Shamal wasted no time in examining Chrome, his usual perverted ways replaced by a serious mask for once. "She has gone into shock," Shamal announced. "She's probably had this condition for a while, but it was most likely provoked by outside stress factors. What she needs most would be a powerful external source of flames from someone like me, a certified healer, or one of the Arcobalenos, who have exceptionally large magic reserves. ...But it seems as though someone has already given her some flames..."

Reborn threw a sharp look in his student's direction. "Tsuna, did you..."

Tsuna shook his head, indicating that Reborn should not speak anymore. "Reborn, if anyone asks, you gave some of your flames to Chrome-san." Reborn and Shamal exchanged a look but fell silent when Tsuna gestured subtly in Yamamoto and Gokudera's direction.

"Very well." Reborn finally agreed. "That's what I will tell Rokudo Mukuro when he..."

The door to the room suddenly slammed open and an irate Mukuro ran in."What did you all do?" Mukuro hissed. He grabbed Tsuna by the front of his shirt. "Well? What did you do to land my Chrome in the nurse's office? Explain yourselves."

Tsuna eyes were calm even as they met Mukuro's own narrowed ones. "Please relax, Mukuro-san. I did nothing to harm Chrome-san. She had a coughing fit and suddenly fainted in class so I carried her here." He gestured to the hitman. "Then my tutor Reborn gave her some of his flames." Tsuna lied easily.

Mukuro stared critically at Tsuna for a moment before releasing Tsuna's shirt. "So, the Arcobaleno gave her some flames, did he?" Mukuro asked, anger now reined in.

"Yes, I did." Reborn said, going along with his student's words. Something in Reborn's tone seemed to have alerted Mukuro's suspicions. Both parties stared evenly at each other.

Tsuna interrupted the staring contest by tapping Mukuro gently on the shoulder. "Is Chrome-san going to be okay? This doesn't happen often, does it?"

At those words, Mukuro's eyes turned distant and he replied silkily, "While I am grateful for your help, you needn't concern yourself with this any more than you already have, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Uhm, okay." Tsuna stepped back. "Let's give them some time alone, everyone. Come on." Tsuna gestured to the door and waited until everyone filed out. "I hope you feel better as well, Mukuro-san." Tsuna said gently before he closed the door behind him.

Mukuro sat by the bed and watched as Chrome's eyes slowly fluttered open. "How are you feeling, Chrome-chan?" He asked.

"I'm feeling okay now, Mukuro nii-sama." Chrome replied softly.

Mukuro's face hardened. "They didn't find out about your condition did they, Chrome?"

The girl shook her head. "And I hope you didn't scare them too badly Mukuro nii-sama. Tsuna-san really helped me out back there."

Mukuro's face twitched slightly. "Loath as I to admit it, I am in Sawada Tsunayoshi's debt. Well, we'll just have to see how the rest of this plays out, don't we?"

* * *

"I'm going to go find you after I count to ten so go hide right now, okay Lambo, I-Pin, Fuuta?

"Hai, Tsuna-nii!" The three kids all chorused before they ran off in different directions. Lambo ran to the nearby bushes with a wide smile. Ever since Tsuna-nii had taken the three of them in, every day had been nothing but fun. Their Tsuna-nii was kind and gentle and protected them from the scary men that came after them, though there hasn't been any attempts of kidnapping in the past week or so.

Lambo was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he failed to see where he was going and ended up crashing into the man in front of him. Rubbing his head and grumbling under his breath, Lambo looked up to see who he had bumped into. His disgruntled expression immediately turned into one of shock when he saw a familiar face sneering down at him. "So we meet again, Lambo Bovino. I told you that I would come back for you."

Shivers wracked Lambo's body as he slowly backed up. Why were these men after him again? "Tsu-Tsuna-nii!" Lambo called out fearfully.

"Lambo?" He heard Tsuna's concerned voice. "What's going on?" Tsuna and his friends quickly ran to where Lambo was. When Tsuna saw the scene before him, a frown appeared on his face. "You guys again? Didn't you learn your lesson last time?"

Instead of looking concerned, the man laughed eerily. "Sorry, brats. But we'll be taking Lambo Bovino today."

Tsuna stood protectively in front of Lambo. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Gokudera and Yamamoto do the same. "And you really think that we won't stop you?"

The man and his subordinates traded smirks, as if they were sharing some great secret. "Even if you tried, you wouldn't be able to do anything."

An uneasy feeling made its way up Tsuna's body for the first time. "What do you mean by that?" He asked slowly.

The man looked positively delighted. "What I mean is this." He pulled out a piece of paper from his jacket. "This is a certified contract, signed by the Boss of the Bovino Family himself that says that Lambo Bovino will be sold to us."

"A contract?" Reborn spoke up. "I never heard of this. Does the Bovino intend to break its alliance with us by acting as such?"

"Say what you want, but what it says here is final." The man sneered. "Even you can't go against a legally approved contract. Now hand the brat over."

Tsuna glanced at the still trembling Lambo and made a split second decision. "Gokudera, Yamamoto, create a distraction long enough for me to escape with Lambo! Reborn, protect the kids!"

Gokudera was the first to react. "Understood Juudaime!" He quickly summoned a bomb and threw it onto the ground. The entire park was immediately filled with a blinding light.

"Lambo, let's run." Tsuna grabbed the bewildered Lambo into his arms and ran off to an abandoned spot hidden by some bushes.

As Tsuna took a moment to catch his breath, Lambo gave a loud sniff. "L-Lambo-san will have to go with them this time, right? Even Tsuna-nii won't be able to go against my Boss' orders."

"No, there is a way." Tsuna said resolutely. "Don't worry Lambo, I will do everything in my power to protect you."

"Tsu-Tsuna-nii will?" Lambo repeated uncertainly.

Tsuna nodded. "I can only think of one way to get out of this." He looked the bewildered child directly in the eyes. "Form an affection contract with me, Lambo." Tsuna quickly explained himself when he felt the child instantly freeze up at the mention of a contract. "I'm not trying to take your power or anything, Lambo. If you form a contract with me, they can't take you away from me since you'll be bound to me as my Guardian."

When Tsuna saw that the child still did not respond to his words, he placed a gentle hand on his head. "Lambo, I won't make you fight against your will." Tsuna said with conviction. "Not for me at any rate. All I want to do is to protect you. This contract will provide me with a means to supply you with my own flames so that you can protect yourself better." Tsuna peered earnestly into the other child's eyes. "So Lambo? What do you say? This decision is entirely yours to make."

Lambo stared back at Tsuna and thought long and hard for a moment. For as long as he could remember, he had been pursued by strangers, all who had been after him for his powers. But Tsuna-nii was different. Not once did he ever see him as nothing more than a weapon or a tool. Tsuna-nii was the first one who had let him experience the warmth of being cared for. Lambo finally nodded. "I trust Tsuna-nii." He said simply.

Tsuna smiled warmly. "That's all I'm asking for, Lambo." He cleared his throat. "Okay, I'm going to begin now. I, Sawada Tsunayoshi, call upon my powers as the Sky to establish a binding contract." From the ground, an orange magic circle shimmered into existence.

Lambo nodded. "I, Bovino Lambo, acknowledge the contract and accept the position of Lightning Guardian." A green magic circle appeared inside of Tsuna's orange one.

"Invoke the contract's seal!" Tsuna said. He picked up Lambo and pressed a gentle kiss to the child's lips. As the contract was established, a green contract card and a new Vongola Lightning Ring appeared in Tsuna's hand.

He pressed the ring into the child's hand. "Keep this safe, Lambo. Use it to protect yourself whenever you need to."

Lambo looked awed at being given such an important object. "Hai, Tsuna-nii!"

Tsuna smiled. "Well then, shall we pay those troublesome men a visit now?"

* * *

"Where did that kid run off to?" The man growled. "He took off with our bought property!"

Gokudera was defiant. "Ha! As if we would tell you!"

The man looked absolutely incensed. "Damn you, brats! We'll tear up this whole park looking if we have to!"

"There's no need to search." A calm voice suddenly said. "I'm right here."

The man whirled around. "You!" He took in the sight of a transformed Tsuna and his eyes zeroed in on the crest on his gloves. "So a brat like you was the Vongola Decimo? What a surprise." The man smirked. "Now, Decimo, hand over Lambo Bovino and we'll be on our way."

Tsuna's orange eyes were calm and a faint smile played along his lips. "I'm afraid I can't do that. You see, Lambo is one of my Guardians and is therefore under a contract with me. There's no way you can take him from me, even if the Boss of the Bovino Family has technically 'sold' him to you." Tsuna raised the green contract card. "And unless you want to take this issue up with the Vongola, I believe that you have no further business here."

The man's face immediately turned a brilliant red from anger. He seemed likely to explode at any moment. "Boss, that contract card looks legitimate," one of his subordinates whispered. "What should we do now?"

"There's nothing that we can do now that the brat is contracted." The man said through clenched teeth. "That damn Decimo has found a loophole."

As the men left, grumbling and muttering curses under their breath, the leader turned to deliver a few final parting words. "You'll regret revealing yourself just to protect that brat, _Decimo_!" The man hissed.

Reborn watched the men all leave before he said in a serious tone, "Tsuna, was this really the only solution? I can't have Mammon tamper with their memories because the whole point to your plan was to prove that Lambo is off limits because he was made Guardian to you. But now they know that you're the Vongola Decimo. And it's likely that word will soon spread to even the Disdetta."

Tsuna looked tired, but he said resolutely, "If this is the only way to protect Lambo, then I don't regret revealing my identity to them."

Even though Tsuna said those words, he still felt uneasy on the inside. _Looks like my carefree life as Dame-Tsuna is no more_, he thought, _The real battle will come soon enough_.

* * *

**A/N:** Chrome's situation occurred in the morning. The event with Lambo happened in the afternoon. Looks like it was a busy day for Tsuna, wasn't it?

I know several of you might be wondering why Tsuna would just abandon his Dame-Tsuna mask and face his classmates like that. Well, it _was_ a tense situation and Tsuna needed to leave the class to get help for Chrome as soon as possible. And his classmates passed it off as a fluke anyways.

Speaking of his classmates, aren't they all such jerks? Man, talk about senseless bullying. Anyway, please leave me with your thoughts about this chapter!

**-Bird of Dreams**


	15. The First Disdetta Guardian

**A/N:** I'm sorry for the later than usual update! But now the plot itself finally makes an appearance. I hope you all like the direction this story is taking!

Also, just wanted to express my thanks to **hitomi65**, **Frost190**, **EK12**, **ShikiKage**, **Guest (1)**, **saphire644**, **skidney**, **R.N. Saints**, **Yuu3**, **Dreamless-Sleep777**, **KitsuneNaru**, **Syrlai**, **Dragonfly10**, **Aika-chan -w**, **long live marshmallows**, **chibi-onna1**, **Naruko Uzu**, **TsubasaFan1230**, **Adellth**, **shanagi95**, **R3iga1004**, **Ayumu smile**, **fightergirlkl**, **Guest (2)**, **xSmielage**, **Luving Randomness**, and **Hayate The Soul Reaper** for leaving behind a lovely review. And thank you to all my readers, for your continued support!

**Summary:** No one would ever guess that Dame-Tsuna is actually the heir to the Vongola Magic Council, the strongest magic family in the world. But unrest grows in the magic world and Tsuna needs all the help he can. So what's this business about contracting Guardians?

**Disclaimer:** All the lovely characters in Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belong to the amazing Akira Amano. I do not own or claim to own anything.

**Warning: **Gokudera swears in this chapter! ...Not that this is a great surprise or anything, but you know.

* * *

**Of Guardians and Contracts**

_**Chapter 15: The First Disdetta Guardian**_

Reborn was worried. Of course, he would never actually show this—a true hitman like him knows how to conceal all his emotions—but he was worried all the same. Ever since his student had revealed his true identity to those men who were after Lambo, Reborn had felt extremely restless. Call it hitman's intuition if you will, but Reborn knew that they can expect an attack any day now.

Finally deciding to act on his restlessness, Reborn lowered his fedora and walked purposefully into Giotto's office. The CEDEF head looked up from his paperwork when he sensed the Arcobaleno's presence.

"Ah, Reborn." Giotto greeted. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

The hitman nodded. "Have you seen Tsuna today? He's not in his usual spots."

"Actually, you just missed him." Giotto replied. He gestured toward the door. "I saw him a couple of minutes ago. He said something about meeting up with Dino?"

Reborn frowned. "But I saw Dino in the office just a few minutes ago..." Realization suddenly dawned on Reborn and he cursed himself for having been played like a fool. Reborn felt fear grip his heart and he instantly worried for his student. "Tsuna..."

* * *

"You didn't all have to come with me to meet Dino-san." Tsuna said as he, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Ryohei walked to the meeting place. "I didn't want to bother you all as I'm sure you have your own things you're busy with."

"Haha, it's okay, Tsuna." Yamamoto replied easily. "There's really nothing else I have to to do anyways."

"And Juudaime must always be protected!" Gokudera proclaimed. "So I must be at Juudaime's side at all times!" He glared at the boxer by his side. "But I don't understand why turf top has to keep following us. It was really peaceful when you were gone last week for your stupid boxing tournament!"

"Boxing isn't stupid, octopus head!" Ryohei yelled back. "Besides, Sawada likes having an EXTREME person like me around, right?"

"Of course, senpai..." Tsuna replied obligingly. He suddenly stopped walking and frowned. "That's strange. The message said that Dino-san was supposed to meet me here..."

"Maybe the message was wrong?" Yamamoto offered.

"That may be..." Tsuna said, still deep in thought. "But the message was..." Tsuna's intuition suddenly flared up and his eyes widened. "Everyone, duck!" He yelled.

The other three students immediately obeyed Tsuna, just in time to avoid the large, spike-tipped disks that suddenly flew overhead, impaling the spots where their heads were just a moment ago.

"Eh, so you managed to detect that, huh? As expected of the Vongola Decimo." At the sound of the new voice, Tsuna immediately whirled around. Perched casually atop a tree branch was a tall, dark blue haired man.

Tsuna narrowed his eyes. "Who are you?"

The man brushed some imaginary dust off his shoulder. "Oh right, introductions first, I forgot." He gave a lazy smile and a mock bow. "I'm Alfonso, the Disdetta Rain Guardian. At your service."

"Disdetta Rain Guardian?" Gokudera repeated. "You're probably here to harm Juudaime, aren't you!"

"Mm...something along those lines, yeah." Alfonso scratched his head. "Man, it was such a hassle to come all the way here. So I hope that you'll all keep me properly entertained then?"

"Don't worry, you bastard, we definitely will." Gokudera growled. "Yamamoto, turf top, let's go!" The three of them summoned their respective weapons and charged at the enemy.

"Oh, are we starting already? In that case..." Alfonso raised a hand and immediately several large, spike-tipped disks, similar to the first one, materialized into being. At Alfonso's gesture, the disks launched themselves at the three students, blocking their initial strikes.

Everyone was shocked that their attacks were canceled out so easily.

"What the hell...this bastard..." Gokudera growled.

"Looks like this will be harder than I thought." Yamamoto said with a frown.

"How can they break through my EXTREME fists?" Ryohei exclaimed in disbelief.

Alfonso yawned, still perched on the tree. "Is that all you've got? Quite frankly, I'm disappointed."

"We're just getting started." Tsuna said. Alfonso watched with interest as Tsuna began to focus on his magic. His orange magic circle shimmered onto the ground and began to glow brightly as Tsuna drew forth two of his contract cards. "The Storm Guardian, Gokudera Hayato, and the Rain Guardian, Yamamoto Takeshi, shall answer the summons of their Sky!" Tsuna recited. He lit up a flame on his ring and pressed it to the cards.

Both Guardians smiled when they felt their Summoner's flames fill their bodies with a new surge of strength. Tsuna reopened his now orange eyes and clenched his gloved fists. "Gokudera, Yamamoto, let's go."

"Yes!" Both Guardians chorused.

Gokudera raised his Flame Arrow and aimed it at Alfonso. "_Sun Bullets!_" He called out. Dozens of fast-paced bullets immediately launched themselves toward the Disdetta Guardian. But Alfonso merely snapped his fingers and the disks whirled forward, deflecting all the bullets with their rapid circular movement.

Using this distraction to his advantage, Yamamoto quickly cast his own spell."_Yarazu no Ame_." He dropped his sword and kicked it forward with his foot. Alfonso looked unperturbed even as the sword came flying toward his face. He raised his hand and caught the sword between his fingers right before it struck his face. "Not bad..." He started to say.

But Alfonso was interrupted when Tsuna came hurtling toward him with a flame-powered punch. Alfonso dodged Tsuna's first strike, but Tsuna then cast his own spell, "_X-Stream."_ Alfonso's eyes widened slightly when two large swipes of flame were aimed at him. Even at close-range, Alfonso managed to barely avoid the first hit, but the second swipe caught him right under the chin. The Disdetta Guardian was launched off the tree branch, but Alfonso flipped in midair and landed neatly on his feet.

Alfonso raised a hand to the spot where Tsuna had hit him. He raised an eyebrow and gave a faint smile. "Oh, now this much better."

Ryohei suddenly rushed in with his fists raised. "Don't forget about my EXTREME fists of fury!" Alfonso easily sidestepped to avoid Ryohei's punches. Tsuna was surprised to see genuine anger in Alfonso's eyes for the first time. "I don't have time to deal with uncontracted Guardians such as yourself." He scoffed before raising a hand and directing the disks toward Ryohei.

"Sasagawa-senpai!" Tsuna yelled. He quickly rushed forward, using the flames on his gloves as boosters, and shoved Ryohei out of the way. The spikes from the disks dug deeply into Tsuna's back, drawing out a pained hissed from the brunet.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera cried, horrified.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto called, equally shocked by the sight in front of him.

"I'm alright." Tsuna replied, but he was unable to hold back a wince as he pushed himself up. He turned to address the shell-shocked Ryohei. "Please stay out of the battle right now, Sasagawa-senpai. Alfonso is on a whole different level from other opponents. I think it's best if only contracted Guardians face off against him." Wordlessly, Ryohei nodded.

Alfonso watched all of this with a sort of bemused expression. "Why do you fight as well, Sawada Tsunayoshi? You should leave all the fighting to your Guardians."

"Is that what your Boss taught you?" Tsuna asked. "A Guardian shouldn't have to act as a shield to the Summoner. Guardians are every bit as important as their Summoner, so it should be the Summoner's responsibility to protect their Guardians as well."

"That's a fairly naive way of looking at things, Decimo." Alfonso remarked.

"As if! It's your Boss who can't see the big picture!" Gokudera retorted.

"Don't provoke him, Gokudera!" Tsuna called out in warning.

"Eh, I'm not one to get provoked so easily." Alfonso said, shrugging. His cobalt blue eyes suddenly narrowed. "But if you want to hurry to your own demise, then so be it." A dark blue magic circle appeared at Alfonso's feet as he tapped into his magic for the first time. "_Disk Slicer,"_ he said. The hovering disks sprouted Rain Flames along their edges and sped toward Tsuna and the others.

"Tch." Gokudera readied his stance and called out, "_Sistema CAI_." His own flame-covered shields appeared to block the disks. As Gokudera braced his shields against the still spinning disks, Tsuna noticed something strange. Slowly, but surely, the disks were starting to overpower the shields. It started with a small crack in one of the shields that soon splintered off into a whole network of cracks.

"Watch out, Gokudera!" Tsuna called out just as the shields exploded, unable to hold off the disks any longer. As the disks continued to speed toward their direction, Tsuna quickly countered with his own spell, "_Sky's Harmony_." His Sky flames engulfed the speeding disks and turned them into stone, rendering them immobile.

Gokudera looked stunned. "Why didn't my _Sistema CAI _work? I even used Lightning flames to bolster the shields and Lightning Flames should be the hardest flames, the best suited for defense!"

Tsuna looked over to the smirking Alfonso and his eyes widened. "It can't be..."

Alfonso gave a half smile. "So you didn't notice it until now? No, my young Guardians, you're not just imagining things—your flames _are_ getting weaker."

"What? But how?" Both Gokudera and Yamamoto had identical expressions of shock on their faces.

_Is this what Vittorio-san meant by their magic getting weaker the longer they fought with the Disdetta Guardians?_ Tsuna thought to himself. _Well, no matter._ "Don't worry about that, Gokudera, Yamamoto." Tsuna said. He closed his eyes and concentrated on increasing his flames. The two Guardians immediately felt their magic being restored.

"Oh?" Alfonso looked amused. "So you're giving them more of your flames to compensate for their decreasing magic? But how are you going to hold up with the strain of giving them this much power? And don't forget that your own magic is diminishing as well."

Yamamoto looked worried. "He's right, Tsuna. Your magic is being weakened as well, but you're still giving us this much power."

Tsuna smiled faintly. "Don't worry, Yamamoto. This is nothing. And I plan to finish this quickly." He clenched one of his fists. "Gokudera, Yamamoto, do you think you can hold Alfonso off for a few minutes? Just long enough for me to activate my spell?"

Yamamoto nodded. "No problem, Tsuna."

Gokudera looked grim. "If it is what the Juudaime orders, then I'll be sure to carry it out."

Tsuna gave a small smile. "I'll be counting on you then."

"What are you up to now, young Decimo?" Alfonso said when he saw that the two Guardians jumped forward as Tsuna stayed in the back with his eyes closed. "Well, I guess I'll just play with you two first, hm?"

"That's right, you bastard." Gokudera growled. "I'll show you the real power of a Vongola Guardian! _Flame Arrow_!"

Yamamoto charged forward with his sword. "_Samidare_!"

As expected, Alfonso's disk readily blocked both spells. "Both of you have pretty decent power and some fairly versatile spells," Alfonso commented. "But you are both lacking in one department."

"And what's that?" Gokudera demanded.

Alfonso smiled. "The intent to kill." A sudden surge of violent magic made both of the Guardians take a step back. Alfonso stepped forward, his magic whipping around him like a fierce wind. "Without the intent to kill, you can never achieve power such as this."

"You don't need that to obtain power." A calm voice stated. Gokudera and Yamamoto turned around to see Tsuna hovering in midair, right hand held in front of him. "Good job, both of you. I'll take it from here." The flames in Tsuna's right glove began to increase rapidly. When it peaked, Tsuna cast his spell. "_X-Burner!"_

A large burst of Sky flames shot forward, causing a resounding _boom_ as it hit its opponent. Tsuna slowly lowered his hand.

"Is it over?" Gokudera asked uncertainly.

"Not quite." Everyone's eyes widened as Alfonso stepped out of the cloud of smoke, looking as unharmed as he originally was.

"What?" Tsuna looked dumbfounded. "How can you..."

Alfonso brushed the dust away from his clothes. "Ahhh, that last attack was undeniably powerful. If I were anyone else, I would have been blown away, no doubt about it." He leveled Tsuna with a peculiar look. "I understand why Boss is so interested in you now, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna's eyes narrowed. "And who exactly is your Boss?"

Alfonso chuckled. "No, no, that won't do. Of course I can't reveal that to you yet. If you know at this early of a stage, it would ruin Boss' game." He gave a half-smile. "No, you just sit tight and wait for the game to play out by itself, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

As Alfonso leapt back onto the tree branch, Tsuna tensed up, expecting him to unleash another attack. "No need to worry," Alfonso said, waving off Tsuna's actions. "I'm not in a mood to fight anymore. Besides, today was merely a test of your skills. And I must admit, I was pleasantly surprised by what I saw. Especially you, Sawada Tsunayoshi." He shot him an odd sort of smile. "I look forward to seeing your growth."

"I don't understand you. What exactly are you aiming for, Disdetta?" Tsuna asked.

Alfonso merely gave that odd half-smile again. "You'll just have to wait to find out, don't you? But don't worry, this is only the beginning, Decimo. We'll be sure to meet again." He gave a little wave. "_Ciao_." The Disdetta Guardian activated a teleportation spell and disappeared before Tsuna could say anything else.

"Just what the hell was that?" Gokudera growled, punching one of the nearby trees.

"Kufufu, I believe that should be my line." Tsuna whirled around to see Mukuro and Chrome perched up on another tree branch. "So, Vongola Decimo, yes?" Mukuro stared intently at Tsuna. "You continually prove to be more interesting than I had originally imagined, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Vongola Decimo..." He repeated. "Who would have thought?"

"Mukuro-san..." But before Tsuna could say any more, both Mukuro and Chrome had already faded into the background, hidden by their Mist flames.

"Juudaime!"

"Tsuna!" The two Guardians hurried to their Boss.

"You're still bleeding, Tsuna. We need to get you healed up." Yamamoto said worriedly.

"Both of you move, I'll take care of him." A new voice said. Reborn shoved his way past the two Guardians to stand next to his student. "Tsuna, what happened? Did the Disdetta ambush you?"

"Yes, the Disdetta Rain Guardian just attacked us. Alfonso was his name." Tsuna said tiredly.

Reborn looked solemn. "Was he strong?" Tsuna could only nod.

A shiver ran down Tsuna's spine as his thoughts flashed back to the battle they just fought. If that was the strength of just one Disdetta Guardian, how in the world are they supposed to face six others just like him?

* * *

**A/N:** Holy crap, a lot goes down in this chapter, doesn't it? (counts off fingers) We got the epic battle against Alfonso, Ryohei's reappearance, Tsuna's badassery, the X-Burner we all know and love, Mukuro and Chrome finding out about Tsuna's identity...I can barely keep track of all the things!

Alfonso's character just kinda ran away with itself. Man, who knew you would turn out to be such a lazy, but hot flirt? Your lazy smiles and casual gestures made me spazz out. But er...you're an enemy, so bad Alfonso!

If any of you are confused by Gokudera using different flames, remember that in the canon storyline, he found out that he possesses several flames after he unlocks his Sistema C.A.I.

So how was it, everyone? And what did you all think of Alfonso, our first Disdetta Guardian? I look forward to reading your thoughts!

**-Bird of Dreams**


	16. Contract with the Sun

**A/N: **Okay, some people were confused so I'm going to try to clarify this. Yes, the Disdetta Family is the main antagonists that Tsuna and his Guardians are up against in this fic. If you remember, the reason why Reborn asked Tsuna to find and contract his Guardians was because this new magic Family was causing unrest in the magic world, wreaking havoc and destroying other magic Families at an alarmingly fast rate (see Chapter 10 for more details). That Family is, in fact, the Disdetta Family. So yes, the Disdetta Family is the main enemy that the Vongola will face off against in this fic.

If you have any other questions about the Disdetta Family or anything else in general about this fic, I would be more than happy to answer them!

And I shall now bestow reviewers **Dreamless-Sleep777**,** codenumber6**,** Little D. Xylie, skidney**,** saphire644**,** shanagi95, Syrlai**,** Juusan13**,** Frost190**,** Grim Reaper Kid**,** Dragonfly10**,** EK12**,** Ayumu smile**,** chibi-onna1**,** hitomi65**,** R3iga1004**,** Naruko Uzu**,** kinglugia**,** long live marshmallows**,** TsubasaFan1230**,** Mockingjay Rose**,** Yoshikuni Itoe**, and **Soul Vrazy** with virtual brownies! Many thanks!

**Summary:** No one would ever guess that Dame-Tsuna is actually the heir to the Vongola Magic Council, the strongest magic family in the world. But unrest grows in the magic world and Tsuna needs all the help he can. So what's this business about contracting Guardians?

**Disclaimer:** All the lovely characters in Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belong to the amazing Akira Amano. I do not own or claim to own anything.

* * *

**Of Guardians and Contracts**

_**Chapter 16: Contract with the Sun**_

Tsuna was still in a state of semi-shock even as Reborn healed his back wound with his Sun flames.

"Well, let's hear your report, Tsuna." Reborn said as he carefully mended the rest of the injury.

"Alfonso's strength was like nothing I had seen before," Tsuna started. "Between the three of us, I could barely even get a few hits in." Tsuna's eyes adopted a glazed quality and his voice had the slightest tremor in it when he said, "And worst of all, it didn't seem like he was even fighting seriously—he said that he was just testing us or something."

"Snap out of it, Tsuna. One loss doesn't mean anything," Reborn said sharply, jolting his student back with his piercing tone. "So what Vittorio said about your magic weakening the longer you fought with the Disdetta Guardians was true?"

"Yes, I was about to talk about that next." Tsuna said, finally gaining some semblance of his normal self. "It did seem like Gokudera-san and Yamamoto-san's magic got weaker the longer we fought with Alfonso, but I just supplied them with more of my flames."

"And that shouldn't have been too much of a problem for you, right, Tsuna?" Reborn and Tsuna exchanged a look.

"No, providing more flames wasn't an issue." Tsuna said. Both student and tutor glanced over to the two Guardians. "The problem was..."

"Oi! What's wrong with the lot of you?" Reborn demanded, glaring at the depressed Gokudera and Yamamoto. "Pull yourselves together!"

"Don't be too hard on them, Reborn," Tsuna cut in gently. "They've just experienced their first loss after all."

"So? A single loss doesn't mean the end of the world," Reborn said sharply. "Does one loss really give them the excuse to fall apart like this? And they call themselves your Guardians."

At those words, Gokudera and Yamamoto both flinched.

"I...have failed you, Juudaime." Gokudera said, looking absolutely crushed.

"Yeah...I mean, I promised to protect you, but it looks like I couldn't keep that promise this time around." Yamamoto said regretfully.

"But Reborn-san is right. This is no time to be feeling sorry for myself. I have to get stronger so I won't be a hindrance to Juudaime next time." Gokudera said resolutely. "If Juudaime will excuse me, I must go and train now." Gokudera bowed once, then hurried off, going over various spells under his breath as he left.

Yamamoto nodded. "Same here, Tsuna. I have to get stronger so that there won't be a repeat of today." He flashed a thumbs up. "I promise you that next time we meet, I will have become stronger. So don't you worry, Tsuna." And with that he too hurried off.

Tsuna sighed. "Thanks, Reborn. I guess they needed that. But did you really have to be that harsh?"

"Coddling won't get them anywhere, Tsuna. They needed a good kick to get them off their feet and going." Reborn lowered his fedora. "Besides, this whole experience was a good eye-opener for them."

"I guess so...Oh!" Tsuna suddenly turned around. "I nearly forgot about Sasagawa-senpai! Senpai, are you..." He trailed off. "...Where did Sasagawa-senpai go?"

"He probably left earlier." Reborn frowned. "But more importantly, don't you have something else you need to take care of first, Tsuna?'

"Eh?" Tsuna blinked. "Oh right, I have to find, Mukuro-san..."

Reborn gave a nod of affirmation. "Just be sure that he doesn't reveal your identity. Too many people know who you really are as is."

Tsuna sighed again. "You're right about that. I just hope I can convince Mukuro-san to keep quiet..."

* * *

"...and so that's why I would be really grateful if you could keep my identity as Vongola Decimo a secret right now, Mukuro-san."

Mukuro continued to train unblinking eyes on Tsuna even as the brunet finished up his explanation. Chrome bit her lip and threw a nervous glance first at Tsuna, then at her brother. "In other words," Mukuro began in a silky tone. "In order to try and prevent more enemies from finding out who you are, you want Chrome and I to keep your little identity a secret, yes?"

Tsuna shot him a smile. "Would you please? That would be really helpful to me, Mukuro-san, Chrome-san."

Chrome threw another nervous look at her brother before she said hesitatingly, "I-I don't mind doing that for you, Tsuna-san..."

Mukuro held a hand in front of his sister and cut her off before she could say anymore. His mismatched eyes stared deeply into Tsuna's own, as if judging whether or not Tsuna's secret was worth protecting. "...Fine," Mukuro finally said. "But don't mistake my intentions, Sawada Tsunayoshi. I'm only doing this to pay you back for the time you helped out Chrome. And with this, consider my debt to you paid."

Tsuna shook his head. "I never considered that to be something you had to repay me for, Mukuro-san. I only did what was right in that situation. But," Tsuna smiled warmly. "I appreciate the sentiments all the same. Mukuro-san, Chrome-san, thank you."

"It's no problem, Tsuna-san." Chrome said softly.

"Uhm, but I really hope that you won't treat me any differently even though you know who I really am now." Tsuna said, fidgeting slightly.

Chrome shook her head firmly. "Tsuna-san is Tsuna-san."

"Thank you, Chrome-san." Tsuna said warmly. He turned hopeful eyes toward the other illusionist. "Mukuro-san?"

Mukuro gave a slight huff, but smirked all the same. "Kufufu, I never saw you as a normal person even once, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna took that to be Mukuro's own version of consent. "Thank you, Mukuro-san!" He smiled. "I also think you and Chrome-san are very special people!" As the twins' eyes widened, Tsuna added cheerfully, "Well then, I have to get going now, but I'll see you both later!" He waved before running off.

"Tsuna-san is a kind person, isn't he, Mukuro nii-sama?" Chrome said.

"If you say so, Chrome-chan. I, for one, am more interested in seeing what other surprises he has in store for us." Mukuro remarked. He smirked. "Kufufu~ what exciting things will you continue to show me, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Mukuro's smirk widened and his red eye seemed to glow slightly. "I look forward to being further entertained."

* * *

As Tsuna left the school courtyard after speaking with the twins, he heard a faint yell behind him.

"Tsuna-san!"

Tsuna turned around and was surprised to see Ciro running after him. "Tsuna-san," the blond was panting lightly. "I was just looking for you."

"Oh, you're Ciro-san from Shoichi-san and Spanner-san's class, right?" Tsuna asked. The blond student nodded silently. "So what can I help you with, Ciro-san?"

Ciro held out a hand and dropped something into Tsuna's own. "I have your headphones from the other day," he said softly. "I've just finished fixing them up today so I wanted to return them to you as soon as possible."

"Oh, right, my X-headphones!" Tsuna said. He took the headphones and raised them up to examine them more closely. "Wow, they look almost new! I don't know how to thank you enough, Ciro-san!"

"I'm just glad to have been of help to you, Tsuna-san," Ciro said with a small smile. He seemed to hesitate for a moment. "I heard you were injured just recently?" Ciro asked, worry evident even in his quiet voice.

"Oh, right...that's true," Tsuna said. Internally he frowned. _Has news of it already spread so quickly?_

Ciro seemed to deflate right in front of Tsuna's eyes. "I'm really sorry."

Tsuna smiled. "Don't be, you have nothing to apologize for. I'm perfectly fine now. Though I am thankful for your concern all the same."

"Please look after yourself, Tsuna-san," Ciro murmured. Concern was clearly reflected in his hazel eyes. He hesitated for a second before adding, "Remember, Tsuna-san, not everyone is who they seem to be."

Tsuna gave a light smile. "Thank you, Ciro-san. I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

Tsuna had just finished pocketing his X-headphones when he caught sight of a familiar orange-haired girl.

The girl seemed to catch sight of Tsuna just as he noticed her. "Ah, Tsuna-kun!" She greeted.

"Kyoko-san, hello." Tsuna returned the greeting with a smile. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Neither did I, Tsuna-kun," Kyoko said. "I just finished talking to onii-chan and he told me what had happened." Her eyes were worried when she asked, "Are you okay, Tsuna-kun? Onii-chan told me that you got hurt in the battle."

"I'm sorry to have worried you, Kyoko-san." Tsuna smiled. "But Reborn healed me up so I'm fine now."

"That's good to hear…" Kyoko's voice trailed off. "Though I can't say the same about onii-chan."

Tsuna caught the worried tone in her voice. "Is something wrong with Sasagawa-senpai? He's not hurt is he? I tried to look for him after the battle, but he seemed to have already left."

Kyoko shook her head. "Ah, onii-chan's fine. He's just a little upset."

Tsuna frowned. "Upset? Upset about what?"

Kyoko didn't give an immediate reply to Tsuna's question. "You know, Tsuna-kun, I was really glad that onii-chan was able to meet you," the girl began. "He seemed to be much happier after he met you, Gokudera-kun, and Yamamoto-kun." Kyoko turned to look at Tsuna. "Did you know, Tsuna-kun, that before onii-chan met you all, he didn't really have anyone he could call his real friends?" She gave a sad smile. "Not many people approached onii-chan before because nobody could keep up with his enthusiasm. They all thought that he was too 'extreme' of a person so everyone shied away from him. But after onii-chan met you all, it seemed like he had finally found people who can accept him for who he was." Kyoko cocked her head. "So now do you understand why he is so upset, Tsuna-kun?"

Tsuna gave a confused look. "Understand what?"

Kyoko smiled sadly. "Onii-chan was really upset that he had let down his new friends this time. He was absolutely _crushed_ that he couldn't protect you and that you even got hurt in his stead. I tried to tell him that it wasn't his fault, but onii-chan can be so stubborn." The girl sighed. "Do you think you can go talk to him, Tsuna-kun?"

"Of course, Kyoko-san," Tsuna said immediately. "But I never thought that Sasagawa-senpai would have that kind of past."

"Yes, it really doesn't seem that way, does it?" Kyoko said. "But like I said, that's why I was so glad that onii-chan was able to meet all of you." She pointed to the direction of the trees behind her. "Onii-chan should be somewhere over there, Tsuna-kun."

"Thank you, Kyoko-san," Tsuna said. "And please don't worry, I'll be sure to cheer your brother up."

Kyoko smiled. "I know you can do it, Tsuna-kun."

Tsuna returned her smile before he headed off in the direction of the trees.

"Sasagawa-senpai?" Tsuna called out softly. "Are you here?"

"Sawada?" Ryohei poked his head out from behind a tree, looking completely forlorn and nothing like his usual energetic self. "Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me." Tsuna walked towards the boxer. "Are you okay, Sasagawa-senpai? Kyoko-san told me how you were feeling." He threw him a concerned look. "You know that I don't blame you in the slightest, Sasagawa-senpai."

Tsuna's words seemed to jolt Ryohei awake. "Don't blame me? Of course you should blame me!" It seemed as if Ryohei had been holding in his feelings for a while and once he started, the rest of the words just seemed to tumble out.

"Sawada, I'm supposed to be your senpai!" Ryohei continued. "A senpai is someone who is supposed to protect you, someone who you can look up to. A big brother of sorts." He lowered his head. "But instead of me protecting you, it was the other way around." Ryohei clenched his fists tightly and said in a pained voice, "Do you know how helpless I felt just watching the three of you fight and not being able to do anything for you? Sawada, I...have completely failed as a senpai."

"Look, senpai..." Tsuna started to say.

"Don't call me that, Sawada." Ryohei turned around and said bitterly, "I'm no senpai."

"Listen to me, _senpai_!" Tsuna exclaimed. It was so uncharacteristic for Tsuna to raise his voice that Ryohei's protests were immediately cut off. Tsuna took a deep breath before continuing. "You did say that a senpai is like an older brother in a way, didn't you? In that case, you have always been a great senpai." Tsuna continued before Ryohei could interrupt him. "You have always been an exemplary older brother to Kyoko-san, senpai. Despite your own troubles, you've always protected Kyoko-san, kept a smile on her face, and made sure she was cared for."

"I've seen how Kyoko-san talks about you, senpai." Tsuna said gently. "She really looks up to you, you know. Kyoko-san wouldn't be so concerned about you if she didn't care for and respect her older brother so much. So please don't say that you fail as a senpai." Tsuna smiled. "I know that I myself can't ask for a better one."

Ryohei stared wordlessly at Tsuna for a moment before he shook his head and chuckled. "You really are an EXTREME person, Sawada." Tsuna smiled when he saw some semblance of the normal Ryohei return. The boxer leveled Tsuna with a serious stare. "Thank you, Sawada."

"Anytime, senpai." Tsuna smiled warmly. "I've been meaning to ask you this for a while, but would you form an affection contract with me, Sasagawa-senpai?"

"Of course!" Ryohei pumped his fists into the air. "It's the least I can do after everything you have done for Kyoko and myself, Sawada!" He shot him a thumbs up. "Let me be the one protecting you from now on!"

"Thank you, senpai. This really means a lot to me."

"Call me onii-chan, Sawada! I have always seen you as a younger brother." He grinned. "A very EXTREME younger brother, but still a younger brother whom I need to protect." Ryohei beamed. "And after all, you did say a senpai was like an older brother."

Tsuna laughed lightly. "Well, I wasn't the one who said those words first, but if that's what you wish..." Tsuna's smile widened when he said his next words, "Thank you, onii-san."

"Okay, let's get started, Sawada!" Ryohei exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Alright then." Tsuna began the incantation. "I, Sawada Tsunayoshi, call upon my powers as the Sky to establish a binding contract." His orange magic circle appeared in the ground and began to glow brightly.

"I, Sasagawa Ryohei, acknowledge the contract and accept the position of Sun Guardian." Ryohei said readily. A bright yellow magic circle appeared within the orange one.

Tsuna finished with the traditional, "Invoke the contract's seal."

Ryohei shot Tsuna a brief smile before he pressed his slightly chapped lips to Tsuna's own. The two magic circles merged together to release a bright light.

Tsuna briefly closed his hand around the newly formed Sun Ring and yellow contract card before handing the ring over to his new Sun Guardian.

Ryohei accepted it with a bright grin. "I EXTREMELY look forward to working with you, Sawada!"

Tsuna beamed. "As do I, onii-san. As do I."

* * *

**A/N:** Well, people have been asking for Ryohei's contract for a while so here it is!

Aaaah, I really hope I didn't completely mess up Ryohei's character in this chapter. Serious!Ryohei is so difficult to write! It does seem OOC for Ryohei not to be yelling EXTREME! EXTREME! after every sentence, but I also wanted to address some of his fears and give him a more realistic feel, you know?

Well, in any case, please let me know what you thought of it!

**-Bird of Dreams**


	17. When Lightning Strikes Back

**A/N:**Aaah, I've been watching too much Olympic epicness these past few days—didn't really get a lot of time to write... Anyways, what is with this freakishly long chapter? (sigh) But there _is_ a lot of epicness up ahead so I hope you all enjoy it!

To reviewers **long live marshmallows**,**EK12**,**Soul Vrazy**,**blackmagic0203**,**Frost190**,**saphire644**,**shanagi95**,**Dreamless-Sleep777**,**skidney**,**Yoshikuni Itoe**,**Little D. Xylie**,**Srylai**,**Ayumu smile**,**CUTIElulu-chan**,**R3iga1004**,**KitsuneNaru**,**hitomi65**,**TsubasaFan1230**,**Luving Randomness**,**Lexie-chan94**,**Grim Reaper Kid**, **chibi-onna1**, **Hayate The Soul Reaper**, and **Dragonfly10**, I thank you all kindly!

And I should have done this since a while ago, but I also wanted to thank **chibi-onna1** for taking the time to send in edits for me every chapter. Thanks for acting as my unofficial beta, chibi! Your edits always mean a lot to me~

**Summary:** No one would ever guess that Dame-Tsuna is actually the heir to the Vongola Magic Council, the strongest magic family in the world. But unrest grows in the magic world and Tsuna needs all the help he can. So what's this business about contracting Guardians?

**Disclaimer:** All the lovely characters in Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belong to the amazing Akira Amano. I do not own or claim to own anything.

**Warning:** A few curse words here and there

* * *

**Of Guardians and Contracts**

_**Chapter 17: When Lightning Strikes Back**_

Two fair-haired children—a girl and a boy who looked to be around twelve—walked down the bustling streets of Namimori, collecting quite a few odd stares as they passed. After all, it wasn't every day when one would see foreigners strolling casually around a predominantly Japanese town, especially two young children such as themselves. But the twins ignored the surrounding stares and continued on their way, swinging their joined hands as they walked down the street.

"Ne, Rizzo," The girl turned to her brother. "Do you think we'll find him?"

"Don't worry, Ricci, I'm sure that we will find him sooner or later." The boy replied. "We just have to keep looking."

"Okay, if you say so, Rizzo!" She said happily. The twins walked past the opened gates and into the campus of Vongola Institute. After walking around for a few minutes, the first person they happened to meet was a tall black-haired student doing warm-ups on the baseball field.

They boy, Rizzo, ventured forth. "Excuse me, mister, can you tell us where we can find Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

Yamamoto looked up from where he was stretching. "Oh, the two of you are looking for Tsuna?" He grinned. "Sure, I can take you there!" He gestured to himself. "Just follow me and I'll lead you to him, okay?"

Ricci shot him a winning smile. "Thanks so much, mister!" She said brightly.

Yamamoto laughed. "Haha, don't worry about it! And call me Yamamoto—'mister' sounds too formal!" He scratched his head. "Say, you guys aren't from around here, are you?"

Both twins shook their heads. "Nope! We just have some business..." Rizzo said.

"...with Sawada Tsunayoshi." Ricci finished. The two laughed, as if they were sharing an inside joke of some sort.

"Alright then." Yamamoto grinned. "I'll take you to him right now." Rizzo and Ricci followed the taller teen as he began to walk off. "Let's see, Tsuna should be around here somewhere...Oh!" Yamamoto beamed brightly when he caught sight of his friend. "Yo! Tsuna!" He called out.

Tsuna looked up from where he was playing with Lambo. Seated around him were Gokudera and Ryohei. "Yamamoto-san!" Tsuna greeted his friend. "You're done with practice already?"

Yamamoto shook his head. "No, not yet. Something suddenly came up." He looked at the gathered students. "Say, where are I-Pin and Fuuta?"

The cow child snorted from his place by Tsuna's feet. "I-Pin and Fuuta wanted to stay in the classroom to play hide-and-seek, but Lambo-san wanted to play with Tsuna-nii instead!" Tsuna chuckled at this answer.

"Haha, I see!" Yamamoto also laughed. He blinked before he suddenly seemed to recall the reason why he came here in the first place. "Oh yeah, Tsuna! These two were looking for you earlier." He gestured to the children behind him.

Tsuna looked curiously at the two newcomers. His eyes softened visibly when he caught sight of the twins. "Hello there." Tsuna said pleasantly. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

The twins blinked innocent blue eyes up at him. "Are you Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Rizzo asked.

Tsuna smiled encouragingly. "Yes I am."

The boy smiled. "Well, Sawada Tsunayoshi, I'm Rizzo."

The girl gave Tsuna an adorable little smile. "And I'm Ricci."

Smiles never leaving their faces, the twins said their next words together. "Now please die."

Tsuna's eyes widened when Ricci suddenly pulled a knife out from her dress and tried to stab him in the chest. It was only with Tsuna's quick reflexes that he managed to avoid the potentially fatal strike. "What do you think you're doing?" Tsuna asked, completely taken aback.

Ricci giggled. "Oh, I'm sorry, I think we forgot to introduce ourselves properly, Mister Decimo." She turned to her brother. "Ne, Rizzo, should we start over?"

Rizzo returned his sister's smile. "Of course, Ricci. We don't want them to think that Boss didn't teach us proper manners!" He laughed lightly before addressing the still-shocked Tsuna. "Hi, Mister Vongola Decimo~ I'm Rizzo, the Disdetta Lightning Guardian."

"And I'm Ricci, the Disdetta Storm Guardian!" The girl said with another giggle.

"W-What?" Tsuna was still trying to process the complete turn of events. "You're Disdetta Guardians?" He asked, incredulous. "But you're just children! Neither of you can be older than thirteen at the most!"

"Boo, Rizzo. He doesn't believe us!" Ricci said with a pout.

"Don't worry, Ricci," he reassured her. "We'll just have to show them our power."

"Ooh! That's always fun~" Ricci clapped her hands together, looking extremely delighted. "Shall we?"

The twins clasped hands and counted together, "_Uno! Due! Tré!_" A red magic circle and a green magic circle appeared beneath each respective twin. Four large spinning tops, two each of red and green, suddenly burst forth from the ground. Tsuna and the others stared warily at the tops, which looked to be twice as tall as a normal human and at least three times as wide.

"You better not go easy on us if you want to live, Mister Decimo!" Ricci said triumphantly.

By now, Tsuna had snapped out of his shock and was evaluating the current situation seriously. "Another Disdetta attack?" He said in an exasperated tone. "And we just had that ambush from Alfonso only a few days ago."

At the sound of the Disdetta Rain Guardian's name, both twins scrunched up their faces in disgusted expressions. "Bleh! He just mentioned that meanie's name, Rizzo!" Ricci cried.

"Don't try to compare us with that butthead, Mister Decimo." Rizzo said, still scrunching his nose. "We're on completely different levels!" And with a wave of his hand, the two green tops picked up speed and accelerated toward the assembled Guardians.

Tsuna picked up Lambo and everyone quickly jumped out of range. But before they could catch their breaths, Ricci snapped her fingers with a giggle. Large lethal-looking spikes suddenly snapped out of the two red tops, and at her direction, they too sped toward the group.

Everyone dodged or rolled out of the way to safety again. "What? They switch off and alternate their attack patterns?" Tsuna said, analyzing them.

"Hey, it's no fun if you just keep running around, Mister Decimo!" Rizzo said in a singsong voice.

"Yes, we want you to play with us!" Ricci said, clapping her hands together.

Tsuna frowned. "Very well, if that's what you wish..." He drew his contract cards from his pocket and closed his eyes, focusing on his magic. "The Storm Guardian, Gokudera Hayato, the Rain Guardian, Yamamoto Takeshi, the Sun Guardian, Sasagawa Ryohei..." Tsuna hesitated for a second before saying,"...and the Lightning Guardian, Bovino Lambo shall answer the summons of their Sky!" Tsuna lit a flame on his Sky Ring and pressed them to each of the cards. Orange magic circles appeared beneath each of the Guardians, indicating Tsuna's successful Summoning.

Tsuna reopened his now orange eyes and clenched his gloved hands. "Alright, let's do this."

From behind Tsuna, Lambo began to quiver with fear. He never expected himself to actually be Summoned into battle.

Tsuna noticed this and knelt to Lambo's level. "Don't worry, Lambo, I'm not making you fight." Tsuna's orange eyes were gentle as he said this. "This is just a way for me to provide you with some of my flames so that you can protect yourself, okay?" Lambo nodded slowly. Tsuna gave a half-smile and ruffled Lambo's hair. "Just stay back here for the time being, alright?"

He straightened up again and faced the smiling twins with calm eyes. "Sorry to keep the both of you waiting. Shall we begin?"

"Of course~" Both twins chorused.

Tsuna turned toward his other three Guardians. "Everyone, let's go."

"Yes!" Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Ryohei summoned forth their own weapons and charged forward, yelling out their spells as they did.

"_Flame Arrow_!"

"_Attaco di Squalo_!"

"_Maximum Canon_!"

The smiles never left the twins' faces, even at the sight of the Guardians charging toward them.

Ricci turned to her brother. "Oh Rizzo~"

He smiled knowingly. "On it, Ricci~" He raised a hand and the two green tops immediately spun forward, deflecting Gokudera's projectiles and preventing Yamamoto, Ryohei, and Tsuna from taking another step forward.

Gokudera growled. "What? Our attacks were blocked by these tops?"

Rizzo hummed contently. "My tops don't just block your attacks, you know? It can also do this..." His dark blue eyes narrowed. "_Electric Discharge_!"

Tsuna realized what was going to happen a split second before the spell hit. "Get back!..." He started to yell out a warning. But it was already too late—from around them, the green tops suddenly emitted large bolts of electricity. Tsuna gritted his teeth as he was struck by the attack. Around him, he could hear his Guardians' grunts of pain as they, too, were all shocked by Rizzo's spell.

The siblings seemed to take great delight in seeing the Guardians in pain. "And that's not all~" Ricci's smile widened. "Go! _Storm Spirals_!" Her two red tops picked up even more speed until they were mere red blurs. At her gesture, they were directed at Tsuna and his Guardians.

"Everyone move!" Tsuna called out. He increased the flames in his gloves and using them, managed to redirect the tops away from his still injured Guardians.

Ricci tilted her head and smiled angelically. "Ne, you four may have dodged it, but what about him?" She pointed behind Tsuna.

Tsuna looked confused for a moment before realization dawned on him. "Lambo!" He whirled around to see his youngest Guardian staring fearfully at the red tops as they spun closer to him. Tsuna increased his flames once again and sped toward Lambo, grabbing him and rolling out of the way just as one of the red tops sped through the spot they just were.

"Ooh, so close, Mister Decimo!" Ricci said.

Tsuna put the shell-shocked Lambo back onto the ground. "Are you okay, Lambo?"

The child still looked shaken. "Y-Yes, Tsuna-nii."

Tsuna patted his head again. "Don't worry, Lambo. I'll protect you."

He then turned to address the rest of his Guardians. "Both of them are perfectly synchronized in their movements." He said. "It seems like the girl, Ricci, is the one who controls the offensive with those red tops while Rizzo takes care of the defense with the green tops."

Gokudera narrowed his eyes. "In that case, we just have to separate them, don't we?"

Tsuna nodded. "Gokudera, onii-san, I want the two of you to hold off Rizzo's defenses while Yamamoto and myself stop Ricci and go in for the attack."

Gokudera readied his Flame Arrow. "Understood, Juudaime."

"Got it, Tsuna." Yamamoto said seriously.

Ryohei nodded enthusiastically. "Consider it EXTREMELY done, Sawada!"

The Storm and Sun Guardians rushed forward and cast their spells simultaneously. "_Extreme Rush!_" Ryohei yelled.

"_Bomb Blitz_!" Gokudera said.

As Gokudera and Ryohei's spells clashed with Rizzo's two green tops, Yamamoto and Tsuna charged in. They weaved around the red tops that Ricci directed at them and advanced toward the twins.

"_Samidare!_" Yamamoto cast his spell as soon as he was within striking distance.

"_X-Stream_." Tsuna followed up with his own.

Rizzo reacted immediately, sending forth a large burst a Lightning flames from his hand to counter their spells. He grabbed his sister and the two of them quickly leapt back.

"Damn! So close!" Gokudera growled.

The twins had identical expressions of surprise on their faces at seeing their attack-defense combination broken through so easily. "Eh? How come their magic isn't weakening?" Ricci asked. "By now, most Guardians would be seeing a decrease in their magic, but their spells are as strong as usual!"

"Boss warned us about this, remember?" Rizzo pointed a finger at Tsuna. "It's because of Mister Decimo over there. Even if his Guardians' magic is weakening, he just provides them with more of his own flames."

Ricci clapped her hands together. "Waah, how awesome, Mister Decimo!" She cocked her head. "Then we'll have to change tactics, Rizzo."

The boy smirked. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Ricci?"

His sister giggled. "Of course~" She raised one of her fingers. "_Storm Spirals!_" Everyone jumped out of the way as the spiked red tops came hurling toward them once again. Ricci merely smiled. "Who said I was aiming for all of you?"

Tsuna's eyes widened. _Crap, not again!_ "Lambo!" He quickly flew toward the child and grabbed him out of the way.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto and the others tried to run to Tsuna's help, but Rizzo stopped them.

"Ah, ah, ah~" He tutted. "And where do you think you're all going? _Electric Discharge!_"

"Shit! _Sistema CAI_!" Gokudera quickly called out, attempting to counter the spell with his own shields.

Meanwhile, Tsuna was still trying to avoid the two red tops that were still in hot pursuit of Lambo and himself. He threw a quick glance over to his other Guardians. _Looks like Gokudera and the others are busy just trying to hold off those tops. Damn, they're pushing us back._

Tsuna jumped into the air and flew over to reconvene with the rest of his Guardians, Lambo still clutched in his arms.

Gokudera had a scowl on his face. "Those damn brats are smart. They keep aiming for our one weak link." Gokudera glanced down at Lambo. "I hate to say this, but the stupid cow is a burden we can't afford to have in this battle."

"Don't blame Lambo, Gokudera. What's done is done." Tsuna said. "But we can't keep letting them push us back like this. We'll try the previous tactic again. It nearly worked before."

"But Juudaime," Gokudera protested. "Would you be able to stop Ricci's attacks and protect this brat at the same time? From what we've been able to determine so far, it takes the strength of at least two Guardians to hold off one twin's magic."

"I'll be fine, Gokudera. Alright, let's go, Yamamoto." Everyone split off into the defensive and offensive groups once again.

Ricci's smile widened when she saw Yamamoto and Tsuna approach her again. As the red tops sped toward them, Tsuna flew into the air to avoid them, one arm still holding protectively onto Lambo. Ricci hummed. "Let's make this a little more interesting, Mister Decimo! _Spikestorm!_"

The red tops picked up speed and released their deadly spikes all at once. Tsuna quickly destroyed the first wave of spikes with his flames, but more continued fly up at him. Tsuna did the best he could, but it was obvious that his efficiency was greatly decreased since he could only fend off the attacks with one hand.

Lambo watched the battle from the safety of Tsuna's other arm and gripped onto him tightly.

"It's okay, Lambo. I've got you." Tsuna reassured the Guardian he was holding. But just as he said those words, Ricci suddenly aimed a wave of spikes at Tsuna's blind spot. Unable to use his other arm to fend off the projectiles, all Tsuna could do was to dodge the spikes as best as he could. Tsuna winced as several spikes dug deep into his arms, but he still kept his arm wrapped protectively around Lambo, making sure that not one of the spikes touched him.

"Tsu-Tsuna-nii!" Lambo cried out in horror.

"I'm okay, Lambo." Tsuna reassured as he slowly descended and placed Lambo on the ground. But Lambo still saw blood seep through his wounds. "More importantly, are you okay, Lambo?"

Lambo desperately tried to hold back his tears. Even in such a critical situation, his Tsuna-nii was still worrying about him over his own self.

Ricci laughed delightedly. "Ne, Mister Decimo, wouldn't it be more fun if I throw even more spikes into the mix?" She raised her hand and the spikes hovered around her, all of them directed toward Tsuna.

At this point, Lambo had finally seen enough. His Tsuna-nii was getting hurt because of him and he could do nothing to help him. "Stop." Lambo said. "Stop it! Stop hurting Tsuna-nii!" Lambo cried. The air suddenly became charged as a new magic source exploded out all at once. Tsuna glanced down and was shocked to see a green magic circle appear at Lambo's feet, bright Lightning flames flickering off the child all the while.

Lambo sniffed, but looked determined when he picked up the large purple bazooka that he summoned. He pointed the bazooka at himself before crying out, "_Ten Year Bazooka: Activate!_"

There was a loud explosion and pink smoke filled the entire area. Everyone turned and stared as a tall shadow suddenly emerged from the smoke. A curly black-haired teen with a familiar cow-print jacket walked out, yawning lazily all the while. "Eh? Well, it's been a while since I've been sent back into the past." He said, poking a finger in his ear.

"Lambo?" Tsuna asked uncertainly.

"Tsuna-nii?" The teen looked surprised. "And are those Rizzo and Ricci? Oh, so that means that it's this battle, huh." He yawned widely again. "Man, I got sent back to a troublesome time."

Gokudera was the first to snap out of his shock. "Stupid cow, are you as useless as you are ten years later or can we actually count on you to help out?" He asked angrily.

"Relax, Hayato-nii, I've got this." Lambo scratched his head. "Seems like we're in a bit of a pinch right now, huh. Alright then, here's what we need to do: Hayato-nii and I can take care of Rizzo's defenses while Takeshi-nii and Ryohei-senpai will deal with Ricci's attacks. Then that leaves Tsuna-nii free to go in for the offensive."

Gokudera looked incensed. "Who put you in charge, stupid cow?"

Tsuna raised a hand to stop Gokudera's angry rant, but he still looked a little doubtful. "But are you sure you will be alright though, Lambo? I'm sure that the future you can fend for yourself, but what about Rizzo's _Electric Discharge_spell?"

Lambo gave a faint smile. "Don't worry, Tsuna-nii. Remember that special ability of mine?"

"Special ability?" Tsuna thought for a moment before he arrived at the answer. "Oh yeah, immunity against Lightning flames, right?"

"Yep. Looks like it'll come in handy right now." Lambo turned toward the other Guardians. "Let's hurry, I can't stay in this form for long." He smiled at Tsuna. "And I'm sorry for the wait, Tsuna-nii, but you can count on me this time around."

Tsuna returned the smile. "I believe in you, Lambo. Alright, let's go, everyone." All the assembled Guardians turned to face the Disdetta twins with renewed spirits.

"You want to end this now, Mister Decimo?" Rizzo asked. "Alright then, let's give this all we've got, Ricci!"

"Yes!" Ricci extended her hand. "Let's go! _Storm Spirals!_"

Rizzo followed suit. "_Electric Discharge: Max!_"

Gokudera and Lambo rushed in to meet Rizzo's green tops. "Let's do this, Hayato-nii." Lambo said.

"Tch. I don't need you to tell me that, stupid cow." Gokudera retorted.

Lambo gave a faint smile. As Rizzo's spell was about to hit them, Lambo narrowed his eyes and countered with his own spell. "_Thunder Set._" He began to gather electricity in his two horns._"Elettrico Cornata!_" As he braced his own spell against Rizzo's, he shouted to Gokudera. "Now, Hayato-nii!"

Gokudera locked onto the two tops with his launcher before he fired. "_Flame Missiles_!" Two rocket-like projectiles shot out of his Flame Arrow and smashed into the center of the tops, knocking both of them and a stunned Rizzo back.

Meanwhile, Yamamoto and Ryohei were holding their own against Ricci.

"_Beccata di Rondine_!"

"_Maximum Ingram_!" Both of them charged in with one of their strongest spells and managed to divert Ricci's attention onto them for a brief moment.

"Now's your chance, Tsuna!" Yamamoto yelled.

Tsuna raised one of his hands in the air. "_Sky Blitz!_" He called out. At once, large bursts of Sky flames rained down from the sky, streaking downward like shooting stars. The twins watched, wide-eyed, as the Sky flames all fell in their direction, accurately striking both of them one after another.

When the smoke from Tsuna's destructive spell finally cleared away, a half-conscious Rizzo and Ricci laid slumped on the ground.

"We did it!" Gokudera said disbelievingly.

"EXTREME!" Ryohei roared with approval.

"That was great!" Yamamoto laughed.

But Tsuna did not join in on the celebrations just yet. "Quickly, capture them before they regain consciousness." He ordered. "We need to take them in for questioning later."

But before any of the Guardians could even take a single step, a dark blur suddenly flashed over to where the twins were.

Everyone shifted into a defensive stance when they saw a tall man with slicked back black hair straighten up next to the twins. The man stared expressionlessly at the assembled Guardians over the silver rim of his glasses.

"And you are?" Tsuna asked warily.

The man smiled faintly. "Forgive me for my late introduction, Decimo." He bowed. "My name is Lansa and I am the Disdetta Cloud Guardian. Pleased to meet your acquaintance."

"Another Disdetta Guardian?" Tsuna narrowed his eyes.

Lansa gave another faint smile. "Fear not, Decimo. I'm not here to do battle with you...at least, not today. For now, I'm just here to pick up these two." He lifted the twins, one in each arm.

"Do you think we'll let you go just like that?" Tsuna said calmly.

"And do you think that you really have what it takes to stop me right now, Decimo?" As Tsuna hesitated, Lansa gave a thin smile. "No, it's best to let us part for now."

As the other Guardians continued to stare warily at him, Lansa added. "Oh, but don't worry. You'll see me again very soon, Decimo." He waved one of his hands and a dark hole appeared in the ground. "After all, the game has just begun." His gray eyes glinted from behind his glasses. "_Arrivederci._"

And with that, Lansa secured his hold on the twins and jumped down the hole. The dark abyss swallowed up the three Disdetta Guardians at once and disappeared, leaving behind nothing but the remnants of the previous battle and a severely bewildered Tsuna.

* * *

**A/N:** The twins are Italian, which is why they counted 'one, two, three' in Italian.

Well, looks like more Disdetta Guardians showed up in this chapter! I understand if you might be a little confused about who's who right now so here's a handy little reference sheet:

Alfonso = Disdetta Rain Guardian

Rizzo = Disdetta Lightning Guardian

Ricci = Disdetta Storm Guardian

Lansa = Disdetta Cloud Guardian

If anyone of you have questions on their physical appearances, personalities, etc., please feel free to ask me!

So, opinions on the twins and Lansa? Love 'em? Hate 'em? Please let me know! And how about that battle? Finally, we get to see Lambo in action!

**-Bird of Dreams**


	18. The Deal With Vindice

**A/N: **If any of you follow the manga, I want you to disregard everything you know about the Vindice from it. In this AU, the Vindice are just the guards who oversee Vendicare Prison, nothing more, nothing less.

Thank you **EK12**,** Dragonfly10**,** shanagi95**,** R3iga1004**,** Yoshikuni Itoe**,** Dreamless-Sleep777**,** Soul Vrazy**,** 18, Hayate The Soul Reaper**,** saphire644**,** skidney**,** Lexie-chan94**,** Guest**,** cherry-on-top8**,** TsubasaFan1230**,** Chi-tanda**,** Frost190**,** Ayumu smile**,** Luving Randomness**,** long live marshmallows**,** chibi-onna1**, and** Grim Reaper Kid **for leaving a review!

And thanks again for editing/ betaing, **chibi-onna1**!

**Summary:** No one would ever guess that Dame-Tsuna is actually the heir to the Vongola Magic Council, the strongest magic family in the world. But unrest grows in the magic world and Tsuna needs all the help he can. So what's this business about contracting Guardians?

**Disclaimer:** All the lovely characters in Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belong to the amazing Akira Amano. I do not own or claim to own anything.

* * *

**Of Guardians and Contracts**

_**Chapter 18: The Deal With Vindice **_

Tsuna looked up from the project report that he had been diligently working on for the last few minutes and threw a concerned glance at Chrome. In these past several days, Chrome had looked frailer than usual—the pallor of her skin was paler than normal and her breathing seemed more labored. Even now he could see her attempting to suppress a cough. He put his pencil down.

"Are you feeling okay, Chrome-san?" Tsuna asked worriedly. "You don't look so well."

"I'm..." Chrome gave a light cough. "...fine, Tsuna-san. Thank you for your concern."

Tsuna frowned. "Are you sure, Chrome-san? I really think that you should go to the nurse's office. You haven't seemed like your usual self ever since you and Mukuro-san had to leave school the other day."

"Drop it, Tsunayoshi-kun." Mukuro said sharply.

Tsuna suddenly recalled Gokudera's words from before. _'Juudaime, don't you know that Rokudo Mukuro and Dokuro Chrome are ex-convicts of Vendicare? Even now they are on parole and still have to return to Vendicare once every month!'_

_Vendicare? Is that where they had to go the other day? _"I'm sorry for prying, Mukuro-san." Tsuna immediately said.

Mukuro gave a stiff nod before turning back to his own work.

_Could it be the negative influence of Vendicare that's affecting Chrome-san's health this way?_ Tsuna thought to himself. _If that's the case, I have to do something about it_. He threw another concerned look at the girl. _It doesn't look like Chrome-san will last much longer at this rate._

Unbeknownst to Tsuna, Mukuro had caught sight of Tsuna's glance at his sister. He narrowed his eyes and frowned.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't mind us using your house like this, Juudaime?" Gokudera asked anxiously as he followed Tsuna up the steps of the front porch.

Tsuna smiled reassuringly. "It's really no trouble at all, Gokudera-san. We do need to finish some work on our project anyways and my house is the closest."

"Haha, this will be my first time seeing Tsuna's house!" Yamamoto said cheerfully.

Reborn smirked from his place on Tsuna's shoulder. "You wouldn't want to see Tsuna's room, Yamamoto. It's a complete mess."

"Reborn!" Tsuna protested. "That's not true and you know it!"

The four of them stepped into the house and pulled their shoes off. "I'm home!" Tsuna called out.

"Tsu-kun, is that you?"

"Hai, okaa-san." Tsuna replied. "We're home."

"Welcome back, Tsu-kun and Reborn-kun." Nana Sawada walked out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on her apron. She took in the sight of Tsuna's two Guardians and smiled warmly. "Oh my, who do we have here? Friends of yours, Tsu-kun?"

Gokudera bowed deeply. "It is an honor to meet the esteemed mother of Juudaime. My name is Gokudera Hayato and I am Juudaime's Storm..."

"Friend." Tsuna cut in. "Gokudera-san is a friend of mine from school. And this is Yamamoto Takeshi-san, also another friend of mine."

Gokudera and Yamamoto looked puzzled at Tsuna's sudden interruption. Gokudera was about to open his mouth to ask, but Reborn shot him a look that clearly indicated he should remain silent.

"Oh, how wonderful, Tsu-kun!" Nana said happily. "I'm so glad to hear that you have friends at school! And I'm sure that Iemitsu would be happy to hear that as well." At the mention of his father, Gokudera and Yamamoto noticed an almost indiscernible expression of pain flash across Tsuna's face for a moment. But when they tried to look more closely, the expression had already disappeared.

"Iemitsu's always working so hard in those oil fields of his." Nana continued to prattle on. "So he'll be happy to hear this piece of good news, right, Tsu-kun?"

Tsuna smiled, but everyone else noticed that it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Of course, okaa-san."

Nana hummed contently. "Well then, I have to go and finish cooking now. Will you be joining us for dinner, Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun?"

Both Guardians threw an uneasy glance at their Summoner. "Thank you for the kind offer, Sawada-san, but we'll have to decline this time." Gokudera said.

"It was really nice of you to ask though!" Yamamoto added.

"Okay, maybe next time then!" Nana chirped. "I hope you see you both again, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun! It was really nice meeting you!" She hummed a little tune as she walked back into the kitchen.

An uneasy silence filled the room after Nana left. "She doesn't know." Reborn suddenly said, breaking the silence.

"What?" Both Guardians looked confused.

"She doesn't know about Tsuna being the Vongola Decimo." Reborn explained. "In fact, she doesn't know anything about magic or the magic world."

Gokudera and Yamamoto's eyes widened. "W-What? But..."

"She thinks that Tsuna is currently attending 'Namimori High', the local high school, not the Vongola Institute of Magic." Reborn continued. "She thinks that I'm just Tsuna's tutor and that Lambo, I-Pin, and Fuuta are kids that Tsuna's distant aunt sent over for her to take care of for a while." He lowered his fedora. "Like I said, she has no idea about the existence of magic."

Tsuna looked exhausted when Reborn finished his explanation. "I'm sorry to ask this of you, Gokudera-san, Yamamoto-san, but can the two of you go home right now? I'm feeling a little tired."

Both Guardians agreed at once. "Of course, Juudaime! You need your rest!"

"No problem, Tsuna. We'll work on the project another time." Yamamoto said. He hesitated at the door. "Remember, you can always talk to us, Tsuna."

"Yes! We'll always be here for Juudaime!" Gokudera agreed.

"I know." Tsuna smiled faintly. "Thank you both." Gokudera and Yamamoto continued to shoot concerned looks at Tsuna even as he closed the front door behind him.

Reborn watched his student as he sluggishly climbed the stairs up to his room and plopped down onto his bed.

"It's not that okaa-san doesn't know, Reborn." Tsuna said tiredly, voice slightly muffled by his pillow. "She just forgot. She forgot everything. Even about otou-san." The anguish was evident in his voice.

Frowning, Reborn jumped onto the bed next to his student. Reborn knew that Tsuna only showed this side of him when the past pains that he usually suppressed so well threatened to overwhelm him. And Nana's unintentional mention of Iemitsu was the trigger this time. "I know, Tsuna." Reborn said softly. With a sigh, he began to pat his student's unruly hair in a comforting manner. "But you can't blame her."

Tsuna shifted around on his bed. "I know, Reborn. I know." His fingers tightened around a handful of blankets. "But I really do wish that she could remember. Reborn..." The student turned weary eyes to his tutor. "Sometimes I wonder...do you think it would hurt less if okaa-san remembered? Or would that just cause okaa-san more pain?"

"I don't know, Tsuna." Reborn answered truthfully. "I really don't know."

* * *

By the time Tsuna woke up from a long night's rest, it seemed as if he had already reverted back to his usual self. "Reborn, it seems that Chrome-san isn't feeling very well these past few days." Tsuna said. "Do you remember that other time when she collapsed in class? It seems to be similar to it this time. Her condition is worsening and I think it's due to the stress of having to go back to Vendicare every month." Tsuna straightened up and said resolutely, "Reborn, I'm going to ask the Vindice to release Chrome-san and Mukuro-san from their monthly parole returns to Vendicare."

Reborn didn't look too surprised at Tsuna's words. He had expected his student to bring this up sooner or later. "I can't say that it will be an easy task, Tsuna." Reborn said. "This _is_ the Vindice we are talking about. Their title as the guards of Vendicare isn't just for decoration after all."

"I don't care. This is something that I have to do, Reborn." Tsuna said.

Reborn looked up at his student and saw the unwavering determination in his eyes. "Very well, Tsuna." Reborn finally said. "If that is what you have decided."

"It is."

Reborn's eyes were grave. "Then let's just hope that you're not making a serious mistake by doing this, Tsuna."

* * *

Tsuna threw a cautious glance around him and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that the area was empty. He was just about to step into the depths of the dark and sinister-looking hallway when a voice spoke up behind him.

"Going somewhere, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna immediately whirled around. "Hi-Hibari-san! I'm not going anywhere. I'm just...going to ask the teacher about something."

"Do you really think that you can befuddle me with your lies, omnivore?" Hibari took a step closer and Tsuna instinctively took one back. "I know exactly where you are heading." The prefect narrowed his eyes. "It's Vendicare, is it not?"

Tsuna's eyes widened. "No, I..."

"Do not attempt to talk your way out of this, Sawada Tsunayoshi. No one traverses this hallway unless they have a very specific destination in mind." Hibari's eyes bore into Tsuna's own. "And that destination is Vendicare."

Tsuna sighed. It was obvious that he could not fool the observant prefect. "No, you're right, Hibari-san. I was planning to go there."

Hibari crossed his arms. "And what purpose would cause you to make a personal visit to that filthy prison?"

"I..." Tsuna faltered for a moment before deciding to tell Hibari. "I want to completely free Mukuro-san and Chrome-san from Vendicare." Tsuna said resolutely.

"Free Rokudo Mukuro and Dokuro Chrome?" Hibari hissed. "A most foolish aspiration. You won't gain anything by doing this and more likely than not, you'll end up making a deal that you will end up regretting." He gave a disgusted snort. "You are dealing with those scheming guard dogs after all."

"I can't just stand around and do nothing, Hibari-san." Tsuna said determinedly. "Both of them are my friends, Hibari-san, and I will do anything to make sure that my friends are safe."

Hibari stared into the brunet's eyes. When he saw the steadfast resolve in them, he looked away. "Don't you dare get yourself taken out over there, omnivore." He finally said.

Tsuna smiled lightly. "I appreciate your concern, Hibari-san."

"Hn. Don't go twisting my words around like that." Hibari said, turning his back. "But if this incident affects your combat performance in any way, I will not hesitate to bite you to death the next time I see you."

"I understand, Hibari-san." Tsuna said. He smiled. "Thanks."

"Do not disappoint me, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Hibari said before he walked away.

Tsuna turned back around to face the dark hallway. He didn't realize he was so nervous of confronting the Vindice until now. But the brief encounter with Hibari had surprisingly lifted his mood. He now knew what he had to do.

As Tsuna walked down the dark hallway, an eerie silence seemed to linger over the entire place. The blinding darkness seemed to be endless. But Tsuna steeled himself until he reached the very end of the hallway. There, a large iron-wrought door fastened with rusty chains and interspersed with locks stood in front of him.

Tsuna lit up a flame on his Sky Ring and pressed it to the largest lock at the center of the door before saying, "_Open the door to the prison of purgatory: Vedicare!_"

With a huge groan, the door split in half and slowly opened inward, revealing darkness as far as the eye could see.

As soon as Tsuna took but a few steps in, the door slammed closed behind him. Tsuna could hear nothing but the ominous echoes of the shut door even as his eyes tried to adjust to the absolute darkness.

"Well, look who we have here." A horrible rasping broke through the darkness. A faint light suddenly appeared as six shadowy figures converged in front of Tsuna.

"Vindice." Tsuna greeted in a clipped tone.

"It's not every day that the Vongola Decimo himself would come to pay us a personal visit." The centermost Vindice said. "And what is your purpose for coming down here today, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

"I'll get right to the point." Tsuna said. "I want you to completely release Rokudo Mukuro and Dokuro Chrome from Vendicare. No more of those monthly parole returns."

"...Dokuro Chrome, perhaps." The Vindice said in his broken, rasping voice. "But release Rokudo Mukuro? Have you forgotten that Rokudo Mukuro singlehandedly took out the Estraneo Family? If we release a monster like him back into society, there's no telling how much damage he can and will do. Consider these monthly parole returns to Vendicare...remedial behavioral sessions for hardened criminals like himself."

Tsuna's eyes hardened. "Mukuro-san is no monster and you know it. I have heard some pretty suspicious rumors about the Estraneo Family myself. Perhaps he was justified in doing what he did. And besides, even if Mukuro-san is in the wrong, he has already served his sentence. Making him return to Vendicare every month like this is nothing more than an abuse of your powers, Vindice."

"No killing can ever be justified, Sawada Tsunayoshi." The Vindice hissed. "You of all people should know. That is the biggest taboo in our world."

Tsuna narrowed his eyes. "So you are unwilling to release them?"

"I have not said that yet, Sawada Tsunayoshi." The Vindice said. All the Vindice guards turned toward one another and seemed to have come to a silent understanding before addressing Tsuna.

"We have decided to grant you your wish, Sawada Tsunayoshi. We will completely release Dokuro Chrome and Rokudo Mukuro from Vendicare...under one condition."

"And what would that be?" Tsuna asked calmly.

"We, the Vindice, want you, Sawada Tsunayoshi, to bear full responsibility in bringing in the Disdetta Family. We already have members working on this case, but the Disdetta are proving to be more...resilient than we thought."

Tsuna thought back to his experiences in fighting against the Disdetta. Already, Alfonso, Rizzo, and Ricci have proved to be quite the forces to be reckoned with and frankly, Tsuna wasn't sure if he could take on the rising Disdetta threat. If he accepted, it would mean more encounters against them, more fighting, more chances for his friends to get hurt. It would become an all out war between the Vongola and the Disdetta. But if this was the only way to help Mukuro and Chrome... He clenched his fists.

"Well, Sawada Tsunayoshi." The Vindice sounded oddly amused. "Do we have a deal?"

Tsuna met the unfathomable dark eyes of the Vindice guard and uttered a single word.

"Yes."

* * *

As Tsuna took his usual route home, lost in his own thoughts, he was surprised when he saw a familiar face approach him.

"Mukuro-san?..." Tsuna started to call out in greeting.

Without warning, Mukuro grabbed Tsuna's jacket and slammed him against the nearby fence. Tsuna winced as his back hit the metal chain links. When Tsuna hesitatingly looked up at the other student, he was shocked by the raw anger he saw in Mukuro's mismatched eyes.

"You freed Chrome and I from Vendicare?" Mukuro asked in a deceptively calm voice.

Tsuna's eyes widened. "How did you already..."

"You think I wouldn't find out sooner or later?" Mukuro narrowed his eyes. "A Vindice representative came today to tell me that Chrome and I were suddenly freed from our parole visits. And do you know what else he said?" Mukuro tightened his hold on the jacket. "He said that the _Vongola Decimo_ himself came to bargain for our release and in exchange for our freedom, he would take up the fight against the Disdetta Family."

Tsuna averted his eyes.

"Why?" Mukuro hissed. "Why would you do this for us? Is it because you feel sorry for us? You couldn't stand to see pathetic ex-convicts like us be mistreated?" He shook Tsuna harder when he did not reply. "_Well_?"

"I had to do something for the both of you." Tsuna said. "I couldn't bear to see the two of you hurt any more than you already were. Especially Chrome-san...she looked like she was really suffering." Tsuna gave a sad smile. "I can't just stand around and watch if there is something I can do to help my friends."

"Friends you say." Mukuro covered his eyes with a hand and let out a soft, eerie laugh. A few moments later, he ceased his laughter and said in a soft voice, "You really are a fool, Sawada Tsunayoshi. What will you gain out of waging a war against the Disdetta? You've already had such a hard time battling against those Disdetta Guardians. Especially that last battle against those twins. What were their names again?" Mukuro pretended to think for a moment. "Ah, yes, Rizzo and Ricci, was it not?"

Tsuna was shocked. "How did you..."

"Do you really think that I'm not aware of your daily doings?" Mukuro replied. "I know how much you struggled against the Disdetta Guardians in those last two battles. And to think that you willingly signed up for more of that just to free me." He spat out the last words. "How _utterly_ foolish."

"Mukuro-san." Tsuna fixed the other with a level stare. "I don't regret what I did. I did what I had to in order to help my friends."

Mukuro sneered. "Don't think that I will be obligated to you just because of this, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"That thought never even crossed my mind, Mukuro-san." Tsuna said firmly. His caramel brown eyes softened. "I just...I just wanted to set the both of you free, Mukuro-san. You can't blame me for wanting that, can you?"

Mukuro turned his back to Tsuna. It was obvious that he did not want to continue this conversation any longer. "I've never heard of such foolhardy idealism." He said. Before he left, Mukuro delivered a few final parting words. "Mark my words, Sawada Tsunayoshi, you will definitely regret doing something like this."

* * *

**A/N:** Whoa. So you got a depressed Tsuna, a Hibari, Mukuro, AND a Vindice confrontation in this chapter? Whew. Crazy stuff, man.

And now we finally get a glimpse of Tsuna's story. Looks like that kind, cheerful side isn't all that's to him, huh?

And the Vindice/ Vendicare is as creepy as heck. No wonder Chrome's health is failing. _I _wrote this chapter and I still got shivers during that part. ...Or maybe that's just me...

Anyways, thoughts? Opinions? I'd love to hear them!

**-Bird of Dreams**


	19. Their True Power

**A/N:**I'm so sorry for the delayed update, but this has been an absolutely hectic week! Well, I'll spare you my excuses and jump straight into the chapter. Thank you so much for leaving a review **18, Chi-tanda, Chibi'prince-sama, revenanttrickster, Frost190, EK12, mizurin namikaze, Hayate The Soul Reaper, Yuu3, Soul Vrazy, Yoshikuni Itoe, VenomRogue, KuroRyuu1313, Usa-As-In-Bunny, Dragonfly10, Grim Reaper Kid, saphire644, Lexie-chan94, skidney, chibi-onna1** (thanks for the edits as usual!),**hitomi65, Ayumu smile, TsubasaFan1230, R3iga1004, long live marshmallows, MacadamiaMistress, Mockingjay Rose, Luving Randomness**, **Angel Honoreku,** and **Aira-Chama**.

**Summary:** No one would ever guess that Dame-Tsuna is actually the heir to the Vongola Magic Council, the strongest magic family in the world. But unrest grows in the magic world and Tsuna needs all the help he can. So what's this business about contracting Guardians?

**Disclaimer:** All the lovely characters in Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belong to the amazing Akira Amano. I do not own or claim to own anything.

* * *

**Of Guardians and Contracts**

_**Chapter 19: Their True Power**_

Tsuna knew that something was amiss when Reborn suddenly came barging into his class during his individual study period with a grave expression on his face.

"Reborn, what happened?" Tsuna asked, immediately picking up on the mood.

Reborn wasted no time in reporting the situation. "Tsuna, the town under our protection has gone under attack. I want you and your Guardians to go there immediately and bring the situation under control."

"Understood. And who are the perpetrators?"

Somehow, Tsuna already knew the answer before Reborn even opened his mouth. "Disdetta." The hitman said, narrowing his eyes.

Tsuna sighed. "It's as I thought. They seem to be getting bolder every day. I mean it's gotten to the point where they are even attacking a town in broad daylight."

Reborn nodded grimly. "Everyone else is currently out on missions, but I'll send reinforcements after you as soon as I can."

"Alright." Tsuna turned to address his two Guardians. "Let's go, Gokudera-san, Yamamoto-san. We'll grab onii-san along the way." Both Guardians nodded gravely.

"Yes, Juudaime!"

"Got it, Tsuna."

When the four of them rushed to the scene of the attack, Tsuna was met with three familiar people standing in the midst of the ruins and destruction.

"It's you again!" Tsuna said, narrowing his eyes.

"I thought that I would be seeing you here again, Decimo." Alfonso said with a lazy smirk.

"You're that Disdetta Rain Guardian bastard!" Gokudera growled angrily upon recognizing the blue-haired man.

"So you all remember me? I must say, I'm extremely flattered." Alfonso commented casually.

Tsuna's focus was suddenly shifted to the two other people standing next to Alfonso. "Look, Ricci, it's Mister Decimo!" Rizzo said excitedly.

Ricci clapped her hands. "Are you here to play with us again, Mister Decimo?"

"And the damn Storm and Lightning brats as well?" Gokudera snarled.

"Three Disdetta Guardians at once, huh?" Yamamoto said, eyes hardening.

"This is an extremely bad situation." Ryohei agreed.

The Disdetta twins seemed to be unaffected by the hard stares directed at them. "So what will we play this time, Mister Decimo?" Ricci asked eagerly.

Rizzo nodded his head. "Will it be as fun as last time?"

Gokudera reached the end of his short-lived patience and snapped. "Shut up, brats! Don't forget that you lost to us during that last battle!"

Alfonso raised an eyebrow. "The two of you lost to them?" He yawned widely. "How shameful. But then again, I didn't expect too much from the two of you."

Rizzo looked livid. "Shut up, stupid Alfonso!"

Ricci backed up her brother. "Yeah, shut up, meanie Alfonso! Go stick your head down a toilet or something!"

"Ouch. Harsh." Alfonso said. He ran a hand through his hair. "Well, I suppose the two of you can get your revenge today." He smirked. "That is, if you don't fail again like the last time."

Rizzo and Ricci opened their mouths, about to retort to Alfonso's latest insult, but another person beat them to it.

"It is wrong to place the blame on Rizzo and Ricci, Alfonso. You know as well as I do that they were at a disadvantage last time."

Everyone whirled around to see Lansa stroll out from behind the nearest building.

"Lansa! You've come to join the party!" Rizzo and Ricci chorused.

"Lansa?" Alfonso raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were supposed to stay back at the base."

The black-haired man pushed up his glasses before answering. "Change of orders. Boss wanted me to be here to test his potential challengers." He turned to address Tsuna and his Guardians with a thin smile. "Forgive me for the interruption. I believe we met briefly last time, but in case you all forgot, my name is Lansa and I am the Disdetta Cloud Guardian. A pleasure to see you again, Vongola Decimo."

Tsuna narrowed his eyes when he saw the current situation. _Four Disdetta Guardians at once? This is not looking good at all_. Tsuna thought grimly. A single glance told him that his assembled Guardians were also hesitating at the unexpectedly great number of Disdetta Guardians. "Don't worry, everyone," Tsuna said reassuringly. "We don't have to defeat them this time around, we just need to hold them off long enough for reinforcements to come."

Alfonso chuckled at Tsuna's words. "I see you're still as naïve as ever."

Lansa pushed up his glasses again. "Wait long enough for reinforcements to arrive? It is as Alfonso said—you are naïve, young Decimo." His gray eyes glinted from behind his glasses. "And what if there isn't anything left for the reinforcements to save by the time they arrive, hm?"

A dark purple magic circle suddenly appeared beneath Lansa. He held out a hand and grabbed the long spear that materialized in front of him.

"A spear?" Tsuna said. "Just like your namesake, huh?"

Lansa smiled thinly. "It is as you said. Well, enough of this senseless chit-chat." He pointed his spear at Tsuna. "Shall we?"

Rizzo and Ricci laughed delightedly as they both summoned their weapons—their spinning tops burst forth from the ground and stood at the ready.

"Finally, some action." Alfonso said. He raised a hand and his large, spike-tipped disks materialized in the air around him.

Tsuna's magic circle appeared beneath him as he closed his eyes and activated his magic. He summoned forth his X-Gloves and reopened his orange eyes. "Everyone, we'll give them everything we've got."

Their Summoner's words allowed the other three Guardians to regain their calm. "Yes!" They yelled as they summoned their weapons.

Alfonso looked highly amused. "If you think you've already seen everything, you are sorely mistaken, my dear Decimo."

"We'll just have to see about that." Tsuna said as he drew forth his contract cards. "The Storm Guardian Gokudera Hayato..." Tsuna's Summoning incantation was interrupted when Lansa suddenly lunged at him, jabbing his spear toward his head. Tsuna had to duck quickly to avoid the incoming blow.

But Lansa wasn't finished yet—he continued to deal strike after strike, even after Tsuna dodged his initial blow, forcing Tsuna to weave in and out of the spear's path. Tsuna narrowed his eyes. _His speed is nearly as fast as Hibari-san's!_

Just when Tsuna was about to retaliate with his own strike, Lansa unexpectedly jumped back. Tsuna's confusion soon turned into shock when he realized what Lansa held in his hands.

"My contract cards!" Tsuna exclaimed. He quickly looked down to his hand to see that his contract cards had indeed been stolen by Lansa. "When did you?..."

"Did you truly believe that there was no ulterior reason behind engaging you in a brief spar?" Lansa asked. He gave another thin smile as he tucked Tsuna's contract cards into the pocket of his suit jacket. "No, I came at you with a clear purpose in mind, Decimo."

"Damn cheating bastard." Gokudera growled. "We'll protect Juudaime even without being Summoned! Don't look down on us!"

Alfonso smiled an odd sort of smile. "Ah, so young and so naïve." He narrowed his eyes. "Like I said, you haven't seen anything yet." He looked toward Lansa as if confirming something.

Lansa nodded at Alfonso's unspoken question. "Boss gave us permission to use it." He said, pushing up his glasses.

Rizzo and Ricci looked as if Christmas had arrived early. Rizzo smiled widely. "You better prepare yourself, Mister Decimo!..." he said.

"Because here we go!" Ricci finished in a sing-song voice.

At Ricci's 'go', all four Disdetta Guardians slid a ring onto their finger and lit up a flame. At once, all the Vongola Guardians felt their flames being drained from them at an incredible speed. Tsuna gasped. It felt as if the very magic in the air was being sucked toward the Disdetta Guardians. From beside him, Tsuna saw his Guardians drop to their knees one by one, unable to even remain standing.

"If you thought that the measly decrease in magic you felt from our previous battle was bad, you've truly experienced nothing yet." Alfonso said, looking highly amused. "What you've felt before was only half of what we are truly capable of."

"What the hell is this?" Gokudera gasped out. He attempted to push himself off the ground, but his legs gave out on him.

From beside him, Yamamoto was also struggling just to get up from the ground. "What's going on?"

"This extreme power...what is this?" Ryohei exclaimed in disbelief.

Rizzo smiled and raised a finger to his lips. "Do you all know what _Disdetta_ means?"

Ricci didn't give Tsuna any time to answer, replying to her brother's question herself. "Disdetta means 'cancellation' in Italian, Mister Decimo~" she said happily.

Alfonso smiled at Tsuna's confused look. "Mm...what the twins are basically trying to explain to you is that we Disdetta Guardians have the ability to 'cancel' out our opponents' magic. In other words, we are able to weaken your flames by making them our own." He raised the hand with the ring in front of him and said, "This is the true power of our Disdetta Rings."

Lansa smiled thinly at the Vongola Guardians who were still on the ground. "You Guardians really can't do anything without your Summoner's flames, can you?" He turned to Tsuna. "And as expected, you are the only one who remains unaffected by our cancellation magic, Decimo." An odd sort of smile appeared on the Disdetta Cloud Guardian's face. "It seems that Boss' speculation on your...special condition was correct."

Tsuna's eyes widened. _They couldn't possibly..._

"Your reaction speaks volumes, Decimo." Lansa commented. "Judging from how you just reacted, I would say that Boss' guess is very much valid."

_How did they find out?_ Tsuna was stunned. _Did they look into my..._ Tsuna shook his head. _No, that doesn't matter right now. More importantly, I have to get back my contract cards._He glanced down at his Guardians. _It doesn't seem like__the others will be able to last much longer if I don't provide them with my flames soon._

Lansa raised an eyebrow when he caught sight of Tsuna's determined expression. "Oh? So you mean to take back your contract cards in order to help your Guardians?" He patted his suit jacket. "Give it your best shot then."

"Believe me, I will." Tsuna increased the flames in his gloves and shot toward the smirking Lansa. As expected, Alfonso, Rizzo, and Ricci immediately directed their weapons at him. Tsuna jumped into the air, maneuvering around the twins' tops. When Alfonso's disks came flying toward him, Tsuna angled his body sideways and flipped, performing a move reminiscent of a break dancer's.

Tsuna had managed to avoid the attacks of the first three Disdetta Guardians, but Lansa took advantage of Tsuna's brief break in concentration and rushed in with his spear. Tsuna's eyes widened at the sight of the incoming blow. Still in the midst of his evasive flip, Tsuna was unable to dodge the strike in his current position. He tensed his body and braced himself for the impact.

But the blow never came. A sharp, metallic _clang_ rang through the air as Lansa's spear was stopped by a new weapon. From his peripheral vision, Tsuna saw a black jacket flutter lightly in the wind. He looked up and was shocked to see a familiar figure.

"Omnivore, what did I say about letting your guard down?"

Tsuna gave a slight smile. "It's good to have you join the battle, Hibari-san."

"Hn." Hibari kept his tonfa braced against Lansa's spear. "Your performance so far has been severely lacking. If you don't shape up, I will bite you to death."

"Of course, Hibari-san." Tsuna said wryly.

Lansa raised an eyebrow and pushed up his glasses as he eyed the prefect critically. "So, another Vongola Guardian has arrived?"

Hibari shoved Lansa back with a well-placed blow and twirled his tonfa. "You seem to be mistaken, herbivore. I work alone."

"Che. What's that bastard saying at a time like this?" Gokudera said disdainfully.

Hibari ignored Gokudera's quip and turned to face Tsuna. "Omnivore, I know that your battle prowess may be higher than most herbivores', but even so, it was foolish of you to rush in and face four opponents alone. What exactly were you thinking?"

"I had to do it, Hibari-san. That man, Lansa, took my contract cards." Tsuna said, gesturing. "And without the contract cards, I'm not able to properly Summon my Guardians and provide them with my flames."

Hibari looked down at the ground-ridden Guardians and scoffed. "Pathetic herbivores. Can't you do anything without Sawada Tsunayoshi's assistance?"

Gokudera clenched his fists, but he could not say anything back as a retort. Hibari readied his tonfas. "So your objective is to retrieve your cards from the glasses herbivore, correct?" Tsuna nodded. "Very well. Then he is my prey. Don't you dare interfere, omnivore." Right after he finished speaking, vivid Cloud flames erupted along Hibari's tonfas.

Lansa, too, held his spear up at the ready. "So I see that you're also a Cloud attribute, just like me. What a coincidence." At his words, purple flames immediately sprouted on the tip of his spear as well.

"I could care less what flames you possess." Hibari said indifferently. "All that matters is that I will bite you to death."

"Wait, Hibari-san." Tsuna held a hand out in front of the prefect. "I appreciate your help, but their abilities are unlike anything you've seen before. The Disdetta Guardians can drain your magic and make it their own. Even now you are probably feeling a decrease in your flames." Tsuna explained. "It's already amazing that you can move about so readily even now. Regardless, I think you should sit out and..."

"Unnecessary." Hibari cut in. "Such worries do not apply to me." He narrowed his eyes before saying, "You seem to be forgetting who you're dealing with, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna looked up at Hibari who stared back at him with a confident, determined look. "You're right." Tsuna finally relented. "I apologize for underestimating you. But in any case, I think it's better if we fight together, Hibari-san." He narrowed his orange eyes at the Disdetta Guardians. "After all, this is a problem that I need to deal with."

Hibari threw Tsuna a piercing stare. "...Just don't get in my way, omnivore."

"Don't worry. I don't plan to, Hibari-san." Tsuna said with a wry smile.

Without another word, Hibari launched himself at Lansa and the two of them began to exchange blows at an incredible speed. Lansa raised an eyebrow after he parried a strike that was aimed at his head. "Like what Sawada Tsunayoshi said earlier, I'm quite surprised than you're even able to move around, much less fight like this."

"Don't group me with those useless herbivores." Hibari sneered as he continued to aim for Lansa's vital spots. "Unlike them, I am strong."

Lansa smiled thinly and his glasses glinted. "Well then, do not disappoint me, Hibari Kyouya."

"Lansa!" Seeing their fellow Guardian being pushed back, Rizzo and Ricci immediately attempted to direct their tops to assist him.

"That Hibari Kyouya is proving to be quite the troublesome guy." Alfonso sighed. "Alright, I guess I should give Lansa a hand." He snapped his fingers and his spike-tipped disks whirled over to the direction of the two combatants.

But before the disks could even come close to striking Hibari, a wave of Sky flames destroyed them. Rizzo and Ricci's eyes widened when their tops were suddenly met with a large wall of flames, preventing their tops from advancing any further.

Tsuna landed after having cast his latest spell and narrowed his eyes at the three other Disdetta Guardians. "Don't interfere with their battle. Your opponent is me."

Alfonso narrowed his eyes. "You shouldn't meddle in other people's affairs, Decimo."

"That wasn't fair!" Rizzo cried out.

"That was a cheap move, Mister Decimo!" Ricci also protested.

"I won't let the three of you interfere with Hibari-san." Tsuna said calmly. "He trusted me to fight alongside him and I won't let him down." Tsuna expelled his flames all at once, allowing his magic to wrap around him until it seemed to fill up the surrounding area. "Come," Tsuna said to the wide-eyed Disdetta Guardians. "I will stop you."

Lansa threw a brief glance over at Tsuna when he felt the sudden surge in magic and Hibari made use of that brief moment of distraction to deliver a sharp blow to his chest. Lansa flew back, the air knocked out of him.

"Omnivore, catch!" Tsuna whirled around at the sound of his name to see Hibari throwing his contract cards toward him.

Lansa's eyes widened and he reached for his suit pocket. "When did you?..." Hibari merely smirked.

Tsuna jumped into the air, caught his cards, and quickly recited his Summonings in one breath, "The Storm Guardian, Gokudera Hayato, the Rain Guardian, Yamamoto Takeshi, and the Sun Guardian, Sasagawa Ryohei shall answer the summons of their Sky!"

The three Guardians immediately felt their strength return as Tsuna's flames flooded through them. "Thanks, Tsuna!" Yamamoto said before summoning his own katana.

"EXTREME!" Ryohei roared with approval.

Gokudera smirked as he pointed his summoned Flame Arrow at his enemies. "Ha! The tables have turned now, Disdetta!"

Lansa slowly pushed himself up from the ground. "It seems I have greatly underestimated you, Hibari Kyouya." He said, adjusting his skewed glasses. "To think that you can push me back to this extent even though your magic is being drained. It is as the rumors say, Hibari Kyouya." Lansa gave a dry, humorless chuckle. "You truly are a monster."

Hibari's eyes narrowed and he clenched his fists tightly around his tonfas. Tsuna noted that his entire body seemed to stiffen up at Lansa's words. "I don't think that you have the right to be calling anyone else a monster, Lansa." Tsuna said, frowning. "If anyone, it's you Disdetta who are the true monsters."

Lansa merely gave another one of his dry chuckles. "I don't think that you would be so quick to defend Hibari Kyouya if you know what he's really like."

Tsuna narrowed his eyes. "Who are you to judge? Hibari-san is my valuable friend and ally. Either way, I'm quite sure that I know Hibari-san better than you."

Lansa shrugged. "Suit yourself then. Don't say that I didn't warn you. Though it is truly amusing to see you act so naïve, Decimo."

"Enough of this!" Gokudera growled. "We're going to pay you back for what you did to us, you bastards, so prepare yourself!"

Alfonso gave a lazy smirk. "If that's what you wish. Just because you have your Summoner's flames now doesn't change a thing. Shall we go for round two then?"

At that moment, all four Disdetta Guardians suddenly seemed to sense something and leapt back just as a large blast of Sky flames struck the place where they were previously standing.

"Unfortunately, it seems that our 'round two' will have to be put on hold." Lansa said, eyes flashing from behind his glasses.

Rizzo and Ricci had matching pouting faces. "Why did they have to come ruin our fun?"

"F*cking scum. You better get out of here right now or I'll blow you all sky high."

Tsuna whirled around at the sound of the familiar voice. "Xanxus-san!"

"VOIIII! Who said that you Disdetta shit could come and mess around in Vongola territory?" A long, silver-haired man exclaimed.

"Ushishishi~ don't forget the prince. And the prince's knives are itching for some fun." A blond-haired teen snickered as he directed several knives to hover around him.

"Mou! Tsuna-chan! Your Lussuria-nee has come to save you!" A flamboyant-looking student came running out.

"Shut it. I'm already not getting paid enough to deal with these people so I don't need to hear your incessant whining on top of that." The cloaked infant declared in a bored voice.

"I will defeat the enemies for Boss!" The last member of the Varia said as he came running in.

"Squalo-san, Bel-san, Lussuria-san, Mammon-san, and Levi-san as well?" Tsuna said.

"It's the Varia!" Yamamoto exclaimed.

"I see that their so-called reinforcements have arrived." Lansa said. "Alfonso, Rizzo, Ricci, this has become a troublesome situation. There's no point in lingering here any longer."

Alfonso yawned, then shrugged a shoulder. "If you say so, Lansa."

Rizzo pouted. "But we didn't even get to finish playing with Mister Decimo!"

"Those stupid people had to ruin everything!" Ricci cried.

"Next time, Rizzo, Ricci." Lansa said. "Remember, we still have a lot more 'fun' planned in the future." He pressed his hand to the ground and a familiar black vortex slowly widened until it became a gaping black hole. He gestured to the twins. "After you two."

"Where do you think you're going, trash?" Xanxus demanded, training his X-Guns on the Disdetta Guardians.

"VOOII! Are you just going to run away?" Squalo yelled.

"I prefer to call it a strategic retreat." Lansa said. "In any case, we have already carried out Boss' orders for today so I have no further use of staying here." And with that, he jumped into the black vortex after the twins.

"Damn you, scum!" Xanxus shot a violent blast of Sky flames at Alfonso, which he dodged by stepping to the side.

"Hey now, let's not be hasty," Alfonso said, whistling. "Didn't you hear what Lansa said? There's a lot more fun up ahead. So be patient and wait for it, hm?" Throwing one last casual wave at the assembled Vongola members, he too followed his fellow Guardians into the hole before it closed behind him.

"F*cking Disdetta scum." Xanxus grumbled under his breath. "How dare they run away like cowards? But more importantly..." He turned to Tsuna. "Oi, brat! You didn't get screwed over, did you?"

Tsuna smiled. "I'm fine, Xanxus-san, thanks to your timely arrival. I trust that Reborn sent you all?" Xanxus gave a grunt in response.

"What are we still doing here?" Squalo demanded. "We should be going after those Disdetta trash! We can't just let them escape like this!"

"Wait, Squalo-san." Tsuna said, holding out a hand. "Let them go for now. There are more pressing matters we have to address. We have to go back and relay new information back to Reborn and the others. We've experienced the Disdetta Guardians' true power for the first time today." Tsuna said grimly. "And it definitely is a fearsome ability."

"Tch. Fine. But I won't let those scum go a second time." Xanxus growled.

"There's also the issue of the Disdetta Boss." Tsuna continued in a tired voice. "Whoever he is, he seems to know a lot. It seems as if he's got every step planned out. We're all trapped in this...this _game_ he has set up." Tsuna said frustratingly.

He took a deep breath before turning to Xanxus. "And...Lansa implied that their Boss apparently knows about my condition." Tsuna started hesitatingly. "Or, at least, he has some general idea of it by now."

"He what?" Xanxus' eyes widened in shock before they narrowed. "Are you sure, brat?"

"That's classified information." Squalo cut in. "They couldn't have found out just by digging through sources. ...Could they, Mammon?"

Mammon shook his head. "Not many people know about it after all. So far it's only us, Reborn, and a few others. For all we know, it could just be a well-placed bluff."

The other Guardians looked confused at the cryptic talk, but they figured that Tsuna would explain to them sooner or later.

Tsuna sighed. As Mammon said, he knew that the Disdetta shouldn't be able to find out about his condition so easily. But from the way Lansa spoke, it seemed that their Boss knew exactly what it was. He frowned. Just who exactly is the Disdetta Family Boss?

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah, Alfonso and the twins don't get along at all. Haha, Disdetta Family love?

If you were confused when Tsuna said, "just like your namesake, huh?" to Lansa after he summoned his spear, it's because 'Lansa' is the Italian name for 'lancer'. And I figured, a lance is similar to a spear and that's how Lansa's name and weapon was chosen.

And as for the other Disdetta Guardian names:

Alfonso = noble and ready (like the casual flirt he is haha)

Rizzo / Ricci = curly-haired

These names are all Italian, by the way.

And why, you may ask, was Hibari able to fight the Disdetta when the other Guardians were barely even able to stand on their feet? It's 'cuz he's the badass Cloud who's unrestrained by anything, that's why. Remember how Hibari was the only one who was able to withstand the poison during the Sky Ring battle between Tsuna and Xanxus?

...Well, that was a long author's note. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed Hibari's epicness and the Varia's reappearance at the end of the chapter. So, may I ask what you thought?

**-Bird of Dreams**


	20. Contract with the Cloud

**A/N: **I can not apologize enough for this extremely delayed update. School started for me like two weeks ago, and man, hectic can't even begin to describe my current schedule. I hope that you'll all forgive me with this new chapter? (bows) Anyways, this is now a delayed announcement, but if you have the time, please check out **EK12**'s fanart of Ryohei and **chibi-onna1**'s hilarious omake of Chapter 18 when Tsuna makes the deal with the Vindice. Both links are posted on my profile and they are definitely something you should take a look at. Thank you both so much!**  
**

And a very late thank you to all my wonderful reviewers ** 18, Frost190, revenanttrickster, Yuu3, Soul Vrazy, EK12, Juusan13, Grim Reaper Kid, chibi-onna1, LiveandLearn2, Kurorinny, long live marshmallows, Mizurin Namikaze, Yoshikuni Itoe, KitsuneNaru, Lexie-chan94, Chibi'prince-sama, Usa-As-In-Bunny, UnfadingPromise, shanagi95, saphire644, R3iga1004, Ayumu smile, Kanberry, TsubasaFan1230, Hayate The Soul Reaper, Kuyomi-Chan-Is-Dead, Aeternum Spe, monkeygirl123, AnimeUntitled, Preppy-Stealthy-Ninja,** and **Mockingjay Rose**. Again, I apologize for the lapse in update, but without further ado, here's the long-awaited new chapter!

**Summary:** No one would ever guess that Dame-Tsuna is actually the heir to the Vongola Magic Council, the strongest magic family in the world. But unrest grows in the magic world and Tsuna needs all the help he can. So what's this business about contracting Guardians?

**Disclaimer:** All the lovely characters in Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belong to the amazing Akira Amano. I do not own or claim to own anything.

* * *

**Of Guardians and Contracts**

_**Chapter 20: Contract with the Cloud**_

"And what exactly are you planning to do with that fruit basket, Tsuna?" Reborn asked as he watched his student meticulously pack various fruits into the wicker basket.

His student threw him a slightly sheepish smile. "I was thinking of taking this over to Hibari-san as thanks for helping me out in that last battle. I haven't really had time to properly thank him ever since then."

"A fruit basket for thanks? That's so traditional, Tsuna." Reborn said, amused. "But then again, Hibari's a very traditional person so maybe you can charm him into being your Guardian with this."

Tsuna chuckled lightly. "Like that's going to work, Reborn. Sure, Hibari-san and I have been getting along a little better these past few days, but I don't think it will be that easy to ask him to contract with me."

Reborn gave a sly smile. "I wouldn't be so sure about that, Tsuna. He did willingly come to help you fight against the Disdetta that other day."

"Willingly come to help me?" Tsuna looked confused. "I thought you sent Hibari-san along with the Varia after us as reinforcements."

Reborn shook his head. "That wasn't me." He smirked. "Earlier that day, Hibari came looking for you. Said that he wanted a rematch or something. But when he heard that you were fighting against the Disdetta, he immediately took off without any further prompting from me."

"Really?" Tsuna blinked, then nodded firmly to himself. "All the more reason to go thank Hibari-san then." He picked up the fruit basket and headed for the door.

Reborn hopped off his perch and onto Tsuna's shoulder. "Now this I have to see." He smirked again. "This can be my entertainment for today."

Tsuna rolled his eyes and sighed, but he was already used to his sadistic tutor's antics. "So you know where Hibari lives, Tsuna?" Reborn asked. "You do realize that it's the weekend right now so there's no use trying to look for him at school."

"I...uh, asked around..." Tsuna replied evasively.

It was now Reborn's turn to roll his eyes. "Giotto let you look at the student files? Or did you hack into it again like that other time?"

"I received proper permission this time!" Tsuna protested. "And I couldn't help it that other time—it was an emergency."

"Of course it was." Reborn said. "Now are you going to go or do you plan on waiting until the sun sets?"

Tsuna suppressed the urge to roll his eyes again and set off for his destination. He strolled silently down the streets and several minutes later, he stopped in front of a traditional looking Japanese house.

He took a deep breath and knocked lightly on the front door. A moment later, a middle-aged lady with a kind looking face opened the door. "Yes?" The woman asked, looking curiously at Tsuna.

Tsuna smiled before asking politely, "Excuse me, but is this the Hibari household?"

The woman returned Tsuna's smile. "Yes, it is. I am Hibari Misaki. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Actually, yes." Tsuna gestured to the fruit basket in his hands. "I'm looking for Hibari Kyouya-san. I wanted to thank him for helping me out the other day."

At the sound of the prefect's name, the woman's mood changed immediately. "We don't have someone like that here." She practically spat out.

Tsuna was taken aback by her venomous tone. "Uhm, are you sure? Doesn't Hibari Kyou...

"Don't say that name!" she hissed. Tsuna's eyes widened at the genuine hatred he heard in her voice. "Don't you dare say the name of that...that _monster_!"

Tsuna's eyes narrowed and he fought to keep his tone civil. "Hibari-san is not a monster. How can you say that about him? Aren't you his mother?"

The woman gave a shrill, almost hysterical laugh. "Me? His _mother_?" She sounded disgusted. "I have no son. I've stopped seeing that...that _thing_ as my son years ago."

Tsuna tightened his hold on the fruit basket as he felt his anger begin to boil over. His vision was suddenly tainted with spots of red. "Tsuna..." Reborn said warningly.

"What's wrong with you?" Tsuna asked, voice shaking slightly. "As a parent, how can you treat your own son like this? He's part of your family!"

Before the woman could reply, another voice appeared. "Misaki, what's wrong?" An older man walked out to stand next to his wife. "Do we have guests?"

"He..." the woman pointed a shaking finger at Tsuna. "He came here asking for that monster."

The older man immediately dropped his cordial tone and his eyes hardened. "Please leave. You have no further business here. We don't have anyone like that living here."

On any other day, Tsuna would have dropped the matter before the situation got too out of hand, but the woman's previous comments angered him so much that his usual judgment had become clouded. "You're Hibari-san's parents, aren't you?" Tsuna could barely contain the angry shakes that wracked through his body and clenched the basket so tightly that the whites of his knuckles were nearly visible. "I don't understand how you could just label him as a monster. As his parents, you're supposed to care for and protect him!"

"Why should I care for a monster like him?" The man said dismissively. "It does me no good to get involved with him."

"Yes, monsters like him are better off dead." The woman sneered.

That was the final bomb. Tsuna's thinly held control snapped at that moment. Rage like he had never felt before consumed his entire body, leaving nothing but a loud roaring in his ears. Tsuna's eyes flashed orange and flames shot out his hands, destroying the fruit basket and drawing a terrified squeak from the woman. "How _dare_ you?" Tsuna growled. "How dare you f*cking bastards call yourself parents? I've seen parents before who were willing to sacrifice themselves for their children! But you! The both of you don't even..."

"Tsuna!" Reborn said sharply. "Snap out of it!"

Reborn's words jolted Tsuna back to his normal self. Tsuna's eyes widened and he gasped when he realized how he was acting just a moment ago. The orange color in his eyes faded back to their normal caramel color and the flames slowly fizzled out on his hands. "I...apologize." Tsuna said stiffly to the still wide-eyed couple. "I will not bother you again." He gave a curt nod before he turned on his heel and walked quickly out of the property.

Tsuna walked quickly down the street, fists still clenched at his side before he collapsed tiredly against the nearest tree. "I know what you're going to say, Reborn." Tsuna said before his tutor could begin lecturing him. He raised a hand to cover his eyes. "I'm sorry, I...I lost control of myself back there."

Reborn frowned. "I'm not asking for an apology, Tsuna. What I want to know is why you suddenly burst out like that. It's not like you to act so rashly on your emotions."

Tsuna sighed. "I don't know... It's just that after seeing Hibari-san's parents, I was suddenly reminded of _that_ incident." He closed his eyes. "And after watching her act that way to her own child, I just...snapped."

Reborn also gave a sigh. So this is what it's all about. "You can't compare every parent to your own, Tsuna. Not everyone's like Iemitsu or Nana." he said softly.

"I know, Reborn, I know." Tsuna sighed deeply. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"I can understand why you acted the way you did though." Reborn's lip curled. "I wouldn't have believed a parent could act that way to their own child if I didn't witness it firsthand myself."

Tsuna heaved a sigh and nodded resignedly before he started to walk off in another direction. Reborn took in this change of surroundings and asked, "Tsuna, why are you headed toward the school?"

"I still want to try and find Hibari-san." Tsuna replied. "Especially after what we saw back there. I figure that he would most likely be at school since we always seem to find him there. Well, I guess we know the reason why now."

Reborn remained suitably quiet throughout their short trip. The silence was broken only when Tsuna asked the question that had obviously been on his mind for some time. "Reborn," Tsuna started after he stepped foot onto the school grounds. "What I don't understand is why they," his face darkened when he mentioned Hibari's parents, "would label Hibari-san a monster like that. Sure, he is strong, but that shouldn't garner such a negative response from them."

"Well, I've only heard rumors...but that strength is exactly the reason why Hibari's parents see him as a monster." Reborn said.

"What?" Tsuna was understandably confused.

"From what I've heard, it seems that Hibari's parents, Hibari Kosuke and Hibari Misaki, are only small time magic users." Reborn started. "So growing up in a family of weak magic users meant that they were undoubtedly taken advantage of by stronger Families."

Tsuna looked disgusted. "Vittorio-san was right. I can't believe that Families would abuse their powers so easily like that."

Reborn nodded. "Seeing his parents abused day in and day out like that, it was only natural that Hibari would want to do something about his parent's harassers. I speculate that he must have discovered magic and flames on his own and then practiced by himself to master it." The hitman gave a wry smile. "Hibari must have been able to perfect his own magic because not long after, I found out that the Family who had been troubling his parents had been completely annihilated."

"Completely annihilated?" Tsuna echoed.

Reborn nodded. "I was called in at the time to witness the scene and it was indeed shocking to see every single member of that Family beaten up to such an extent."

"But it was for the sake of protecting his parents!" Tsuna protested. "Hibari-san only did what he could to help his own family!"

"It's true that Hibari's reasons were justified." Reborn allowed. "Many of us at the time had agreed that the Family had gotten what they had deserved. But when Hibari's parents found out what he had done, instead of praising him as Hibari probably expected them to, they completely shunned him." Reborn lowered his fedora. "You saw how his parents reacted when we mentioned him."

"That's...horrible." Tsuna said quietly. "All Hibari-san wanted to do was to protect his parents and they repay him by completely rejecting him? How could they do that?"

"I don't need your sympathy, Sawada Tsunayoshi." At the sound of the new voice, Tsuna turned to see the very person he was looking for.

"Hibari-san..." Tsuna started.

But Hibari paid him no heed. "And I don't recall asking you to talk about my past, Arcobaleno." He said, shooting a glare at Reborn.

"Please don't blame Reborn, Hibari-san. I was the one who asked him to tell me." Tsuna took a deep breath. "And I'm sorry for prying about your past like that, but I just went to your house to look for you and..."

"I know. I was there." Hibari said coolly.

"I..." Tsuna's eyes widened. "Wait. You were?"

Reborn nodded. "He was hiding in the trees."

"Hibari-san was?" Tsuna said. "But I didn't even notice."

"That's because you were too busy throwing your little tantrum at the time." Reborn said dryly.

"...Oh. Right. Uhm, sorry about that." Tsuna said, rubbing his head sheepishly.

Hibari fixed Tsuna with a stare. "It was immature and unseemly of you to act like that, Sawada Tsunayoshi. There was no need for you to get so worked up, especially on my behalf."

"How can you say that?" Tsuna was shocked. "You shouldn't have to stand by and listen to them sprout their crap! You were there at that time. Why didn't you say anything to defend yourself?"

"What's there to defend?" Hibari said indifferently. "What they said was true." His steel-gray eyes narrowed as broken fragments of the past suddenly flashed through his mind.

_A seven year old child raised a hand toward his mother, confusion clear on his face. "Okaa-san..."_

_The woman scrambled away in her haste to escape the outreached hand. "No! Get away from me, you _monster_!"_

_Hurt flashed across the child's face. "Okaa-san, I beat up the bad people for you... A-Aren't you proud of me? Now they won't bother us anymore." He took a step forward, but the woman took several steps back in response. Confusion, hurt, and betrayal flickered in the child's steel-gray eyes. He turned desperately to a man who was staring warily at him. "I did good, didn't I, otou-san?"_

_"I don't want to hear you calling me 'otou-san' with that mouth of yours." The man glared almost defiantly at the child._

_"W-What do you mean, otou-san?" A note of panic entered the child's voice._

_"I don't have a son. At least, not anymore. And even if we did, he wouldn't be a monster like you." The man said in a hard voice._

_"Yes! Not a monster like you!" The woman raved frantically. _

_"Leave this house at once." The man ordered stiffly. "And don't you dare come back." The child's gray eyes widened with shock and fear as he heard his father deliver his final words. "We don't ever want to see you again, Hibari Kyouya."_

Hibari clenched a fist, clamping down on his unwanted memories before he gave a humorless smirk. "It is as they said. I am a monster."

"That's not true at all, Hibari-san!" Tsuna insisted.

"Heh. Not true, you say?" Hibari scoffed. His face darkened. "Even my own parents thought I was a monster!" he spat. "How do you explain that, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

"They're wrong!' Tsuna shot back. "Having the strength to protect the people you care about doesn't make you a monster, Hibari-san—it means that you're a strong person!"

Hibari sneered. "Even so, herbivores only know how to react two ways to power—they either fear it or to attempt to abuse it for their own selfish reasons."

"But none of that should matter to you, Hibari-san." Tsuna said earnestly. "You are your own person, which means that you are free to use your power however you see fit. I mean, you still care for your parents after all this time, don't you, Hibari-san?"

Tsuna's eyes suddenly widened in realization. "...And that's the reason why you were in the trees when I visited your house." He said, the truth slowly dawning on him. "Even though they cast you aside, you still check back frequently at the house to make sure they are safe."

Hibari looked away, but said nothing to either confirm nor deny Tsuna's statement.

"You still care about your parents." Tsuna said, eyes wide. "Even after all that they've done to you..."

Hibari scoffed, but it seemed to be more directed at himself than anyone else. "Such a foolish sentiment, isn't it? A monster like me still actually caring for their well-being." He tightened his clenched fists. "I have tried many times to quash down these feelings of weakness, but they continue to haunt me."

Tsuna shook his head. "No, that just goes to show how kind you really are. Your parents are wrong, Hibari-san." Tsuna said firmly. "You're nothing like a monster. You always help me out of tough situations and you work to keep the school safe every single day. I don't think you're a monster, Hibari-san." Tsuna said sincerely. "And no, I'm not just saying that. The other Guardians don't see you as a monster either."

"That's only because every single one of you are foolish herbivores with silly notions of equality." Hibari said curtly. But Tsuna could see the telltale flicker of hope in the prefect's eyes.

"I would never turn my back on you, Hibari-san." Tsuna declared. "Please believe me on this."

Hibari stared long and hard into Tsuna's eyes. "...If that is what you are so inclined to believe, then so be it." he said. "But I shall hold you accountable for your words, Sawada Tsunayoshi, and I will exercise the right to bite you to death if you ever go back on them."

Tsuna beamed. He knew that this was the closest thing he could to getting Hibari's approval. "Of course. But now I have to ask: Hibari-san, won't you please join my Family and become one of my Guardians?" He saw Hibari stiffen up at the mention of joining a Family and hurriedly explained, "I-I think it would be good for both of us. And I would really love to have you join us. We all already see you as a valuable ally, Hibari-san."

At first, Hibari seemed to brush of Tsuna's words, but then the barest flicker of a smile appeared on his lips. "Hn. It can't be helped. You herbivores need to rely on someone stronger to protect yourselves after all." He turned to an incredulous Tsuna. "Well? How are your contracts sealed, omnivore?"

Tsuna looked sheepish. "Well, it's through...uhm...affection..." He trailed off awkwardly before rushing through the next words. "Which is why I completely understand if you don't want to contract with me. But I hope that you can still join my Family even if..."

"Form the contract."

"Eh?" Tsuna was sure he had misheard.

Hibari huffed silkily. "I don't like to repeat myself, omnivore. I said to form the contract."

"B-but...you..." Tsuna stammered out in disbelief. "Please don't feel like you have to because..."

"As if I would lower myself to something I wouldn't want." Hibari interrupted. "And did I ever explicitly state that I didn't want this position?" A sort of muted approval appeared in his eyes and the smallest half-smile had appeared on his lips.

Tsuna stared for a moment longer before he broke out into a bright smile. "Thank you so much, Hibari-san!" He took a deep breath. "I'll, uhm, form the contract now?" He said, throwing an uncertain look at Hibari. At the prefect's curt nod, Tsuna began the now familiar incantation. "I, Sawada Tsunayoshi, call upon my powers as the Sky to establish a binding contract." His orange magic circle shimmered as it appeared on the ground.

"I, Hibari Kyouya, acknowledge the contract and accept the position of Cloud Guardian." The prefect's own purple magic circle emerged within Tsuna's orange one.

"Invoke the contract's seal!" No matter how many contracts he had already formed, Tsuna had never really gotten used to this part. He closed his eyes and leaned forward, aiming to press a light kiss to the other's lips. What he was not expecting though, was Hibari to suddenly grab the front of his jacket and crush his lips to his own, leaving a deep, searing kiss.

A bright light flashed and a purple contract card and a newly formed Vongola Cloud Ring floated down to Tsuna's open palm, but the brunet barely noticed—so stunned was he by Hibari's sudden action.

Licking his lips and smirking, Hibari took the ring from Tsuna's frozen hand and bent down to whisper in his ear. "I look forward to our next meeting, Sawada Tsunayoshi." He turned around and left before Tsuna could completely recover from his shock.

"W-What the heck was that?" Tsuna stuttered out, raising a trembling hand to his own lips.

Reborn, who had watched the entire scene from his cozy seat on Tsuna's shoulder, smirked. "I'll say that that was Hibari's own seal of approval."

* * *

Mukuro paced restlessly inside the abandoned warehouse that he and his sister had taken residence in. He threw a concerned glance at Chrome, who was laying on the dilapidated couch, her every breath labored.

His brows furrowed when he saw a violent coughing fit shake through her entire frame. He hurried to her side just as she coughed up something unmistakably crimson into the napkin she held in front of her own mouth. Blood. Mukuro's skin crawled. It is as he had feared. The worse possible scenario has now become a reality. "Is it getting worse, Chrome?" He asked as he rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"No, I-I'm fine, Mukuro nii-sama." Chrome tried to reassure him between coughs. But another coughing fit wracked through her body as soon as she finished speaking, rendering her immobile for another good couple of minutes.

Mukuro's hands tightened on her shoulders. If his sister's condition had already degraded to such a state, even with the help of his Mist Flames, he knew that she didn't have much longer. Unless...unless he was able to find a cure. "Don't worry, my cute Chrome-chan," Mukuro assured, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Your Mukuro-nii will find a way to make you well again. I promise."

Chrome nodded. "I know. Thank you, Mukuro nii-sama." She barely managed to whisper before she slumped back onto the couch in a worn-out heap.

Mukuro helped orient his sister more comfortably on the couch. He patted her head gently. "Rest now, Chrome. I'll be right back." Chrome's nodded tiredly again before her eyes slid shut almost immediately. Behind her closed lids, Chrome didn't see the sudden narrowing of Mukuro's eyes and the resolute expression that suddenly crossed his face. _I'll find a cure for you no matter what the costs are, Chrome, _Mukuro thought as he walked out of the warehouse._ Even if I have to sell my soul to the devil, I promise, I _will_ make you well again._

The illusionist was so engrossed with his own thoughts that he almost failed to sense the presence of the brown-haired man who suddenly stepped out from behind the surrounding trees. "Rokudo Mukuro-kun, yes?" The man asked with a smile. "I've been looking for you."

Immediately, Mukuro summoned his trident into his hand. "Who are you? And what reason do you have to be here?" His eyes narrowed. "I'm warning you, I'm not in a very good mood right now."

The stranger raised his hands above his head. "Please relax, Mukuro-kun. I have no intention of harming you." He bowed. "My name is Lance and I am from the Disdetta Family. I am here to merely speak with you." His smiled thinly. "And I do think that you would want to hear me out. What I'm about to say may prove to be beneficial to you...and your sister."

Mukuro raised an eyebrow. "Oh? You don't say." He casually twirled the trident in his hand. "Kufufu...but do keep in mind that my interest is the only thing keeping me from blasting you off this property right now."

Lance merely smiled, unaffected by the threat. "I have a proposal for you, Rokudo Mukuro: join the Disdetta Family."

* * *

**A/N:** Hibari's finally contracted! (throws party confetti in the air) But there's no time to celebrate yet—some intense stuff is shaping up on Mukuro and Chrome's end! Confronted with a sudden invitation to join the Disdetta Family, what will Mukuro do? (dramatic music)

So how did you all like Hibari's contract/ background? I tried to keep it as in character as possible, but I dunno how well that went.

(gasp) Did Tsuna just completely flip out on Hibari's parents? For those of you who were shocked by that part, there's a perfectly good explanation for Tsuna's behavior. Hint: it has to do with Tsuna's past, which won't be revealed until later. Sorry, but you'll just have to settle for these little clues for now.

And I apologize—I just had to kill all your moods by adding the Mukuro and Chrome part at the end of this chapter, didn't I?

Well, please let me know what you thought of these developments!

**-Bird of Dreams**


	21. Out of Options

**A/N: **No, I have not been trapped in a mountain for the last several weeks or anything like that. But, I've been MIA for so long and it is completely inexcusable. I'm so sorry for the later than usual updates! But I'm back...(for now). Anyways, I need to first give a very special shoutout to my friend, Rissy, who continually pushed me to write this chapter. Without her, this update would have probably been pushed back to an even later date, so thank you for the constant reminders, Rissy!

Also, I have to give my heartfelt thanks to reviewers **EK12**, **revenanttrickster, Narutofweak, Yuu3, Mockingjay Rose, Soul Vrazy, Kurorinny, hitomi65, Frost190, 18, shanagi95, UnfadingPromise, Yoshikuni Itoe, KitsuneNaru, Kuyomi-Chan-Is-Dead, Lexie-chan94, Danielle Luna Soulhart, Exile Wrath, skidney, TsubasaFan1230, Shiragiku-chaan, Narutopokefan, mangopudding, monkeygirl123, Little D. Xylie, Grim Reaper Kid, xxserafinxx, HinekoAkahi, twilightserius, cael05, long live marshmallows, Preppy-Stealthy-Ninja, Belle-kurama-style-bankai, MintLeafeon, BrokenBlackCat, XxShadowfangxX, Ducks R Evil, **and **Kyoya kumo. **Thank you all so much! This chapter is for all of you!

**Summary:** No one would ever guess that Dame-Tsuna is actually the heir to the Vongola Magic Council, the strongest magic family in the world. But unrest grows in the magic world and Tsuna needs all the help he can. So what's this business about contracting Guardians?

**Disclaimer:** All the lovely characters in Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belong to the amazing Akira Amano. I do not own or claim to own anything.

* * *

**Of Guardians and Contracts**

_**Chapter 21: Out of Options **_

"Join the Disdetta Family?" Mukuro repeated, incredulous.

Lance inclined his head. "This is my offer to you, Mukuro-kun. I assure you, it's in your best interests to accept this offer."

"Kufufu..." Mukuro's lips twisted into a smirk. "So this is what you came all the way down here to tell me, Lance-kun? And to actually think that I thought this would be worth my time." Mukuro said wryly. "Well, I thank you for your most _generous_ offer, Lance-kun, but I will have to decline. I see no benefits to Chrome and I joining your little Family."

Lance shook his head, looking highly amused. "But that's not the real reason why you won't accept. The truth is, you don't want to betray Sawada Tsunayoshi's trust, isn't that right?" Lance chuckled. "You're surprisingly loyal, Mukuro-kun."

Mukuro narrowed his eyes balefully. "I would appreciate it if you didn't insert false words into my mouth, Lance-kun." He twirled his trident casually. "As fun as this conversation was, I must now ask you to leave...unless you wish for me to escort you out through force, of course."

Despite the blatant threat directed at him, Lance still looked as untroubled as before. "Let's not act so hastily now, Mukuro-kun. You haven't even heard the best part of the deal yet." His black eyes glimmered. "Should you choose to join the Disdetta Family, Mukuro-kun, I can give you the thing you wish for the most."

Mukuro raised an eyebrow. "And that would be?"

"I can save your sister."

Mukuro's mismatched eyes widened. He extended his trident at the smirking Lance. "How dare you..."

"Now, now, Mukuro-kun." Lance chided. "Should you really be pointing your weapon at Chrome-chan's only possible source of a cure?"

Lance faked a sympathetic sigh. "It must be hard. I know that poor Chrome-chan is running out of time. She doesn't have much longer until her organs completely break down, right? And even though you have been supplying her with your own Mist Flames in an attempt to stop the deterioration, it really isn't working anymore. The extended experimentation she suffered at the hands of the Estraneo Family is finally taking its toll, isn't it?"

"I don't suppose I can ask where you received all this information from, can I?" Mukuro said stiffly.

"Let's just say that I've run a little background check on you, Mukuro-kun." Lance said, smiling thinly. "So what will your answer be? Remember, Mukuro-kun, the Disdetta is an extended Family with members knowledgeable in a wide variety of spells. We can undoubtedly cure your precious Chrome-chan." He extended a hand toward the illusionist. "All I ask is that you join us."

Mukuro looked conflicted, eyes darting from Lance's outstretched hand to the warehouse where his sister lay. Finally, after weighing all of his possible outcomes, Mukuro emotionlessly raised his hand to meet Lance's own.

Lance's smile widened. "Excellent choice. I look forward to working with you and your sister, Mukuro-kun."

"I've agreed to my part." Mukuro said stiffly. "Now uphold your end of the bargain. Cure Chrome now."

"But of course, Mukuro-kun." Lance gave what seemed to be a taunting smile. He then followed Mukuro into the warehouse, all the while throwing a condescending look at the decrepit interior. Mukuro's lips narrowed into a thin line, but he didn't say a word.

The two approached the couch that Chrome lay upon. The purple-haired girl looked far from well—even asleep, her breathing seemed to be heavily labored. Droplets of sweat beaded her pallid skin, causing strands of her hair to stick to her forehead.

Lance knelt down by Chrome's side and stroked her cheek in a deceivingly innocent manner. "Such a shame that your cute Chrome-chan has fallen to such a state, Mukuro-kun," he purred. His dug his fingernails down the side of her face. "Doesn't she look so fragile? So broken..."

Mukuro's own hand came down sharply, slapping Lance's away. "I don't think that curing Chrome requires you to lay your hands on her like that, Lance-kun." His voice seemed calm, but the hardened look in his eyes suggested otherwise.

Lance smiled disarmingly. "Protective, aren't we, Mukuro-kun?" When Mukuro's glare intensified, Lance held his arms up in a disarming manner. "Relax, Mukuro-kun, I merely jest."

"I would greatly appreciate it if you spend less time joking around and more time upholding your end of the bargain." Mukuro said stiffly.

Lance merely smiled again. "But of course." He took a simple silver ring from within his pocket, slid it onto his finger, and lit up a flame. Pressing the lit flame to Chrome's chest, Lance murmured a single word: "_Activate._"

A faint light resonated at the spot that Lance touched before illuminating the rest of Chrome's body. Chrome seemed to take a deep, shuddering breath before sighing into an easier sleep.

Seeing this, Mukuro's own body relaxed fractionally. "...You truly cured her." His voice was incredulous.

"Your doubt wounds me so, Mukuro-kun." Lance said. "I did promise to cure Chrome as part of the deal we made, didn't I?"

Mukuro inclined his head. "So you did."

"Yes," Lance smiled thinly. "And it would only be fair if you upheld your side as well. So, Mukuro-kun, I have your first orders from the Disdetta Family." His smile changed into a smirk. "I wish for your to retrieve Sawada Tsunayoshi for us."

Mukuro didn't look too surprised by this order, merely cocking an eyebrow in response. "Retrieve Tsunayoshi-kun for you? But you seem to have overestimated my abilities, Lance-kun." He smiled languidly. "I don't keep tabs on Tsunayoshi-kun so I am unable to aid you in your search. Besides, even if I did know where he is, those Guardians of his will rip me into pieces before I can even get near him."

"Are you saying that you refuse to help me then, Mukuro-kun?" Lance asked with a raised eyebrow.

Mukuro shrugged, adopting the same casual tone as Lance. "Oh, I'm not refusing to help you, Lance-kun. I'm just saying that I'm unable to."

Mukuro was surprised when Lance suddenly began to chuckle. "To be honest, I never thought that your loyalty for Sawada Tsunayoshi would run this deep." Lance continued before Mukuro could interrupt. "Now now, Mukuro-kun. There's no need to make up excuses if you don't wish to help us."

"I never said..."

"It really is a shame that you would go breaking off our promise like that." Lance continued, shaking his head. "And after I had just helped you cure your precious Chrome-chan as well." Lance faked a sigh. "Well, no matter, I'm quite sure you'll change your mind _very_ quickly after you see this..."

Lance raised a hand over Chrome's body as a flame flickered into life on his ring. Mukuro looked puzzled at first, but his confusion quickly changed into shock and anger when he saw Chrome's peaceful slumber interrupted. His sister's face suddenly contorted with pain, her body convulsing as she thrashed blindly around on the couch. Mukuro turned quickly to see a small smile playing at Lance's mouth and immediately saw red.

"_Stop_." In an instant, Mukuro summoned his trident and raised it threateningly up to Lance's throat. Lance looked unperturbed and his eyes glittered with malicious amusement. But he let his flame die out and slowly lowered his hand. Chrome's body immediately relaxed and she slumped back down onto the couch.

Mukuro's face relaxed just a fraction at seeing his sister out of pain, but he kept the trident at Lance's throat. "How _dare _you." he hissed. "What the hell did you just do to Chrome, you bastard?"

"It was merely an incentive for you, Mukuro-kun. A warning that there will be consequences if you choose to defy us." Lance walked over to Chrome, ignoring Mukuro's burning glare, and pulled up the sleeve of her shirt to reveal a blood-red seal tattooed on Chrome's arm. The stark red of the seal contrasted sharply with Chrome's pale skin, making the image of the intertwining crossbones stand out even more than it should.

Mukuro's eyes widened when he caught sight of the red seal mark. "That can't be a..."

Lance's lips quirked into a smile. "Oh, but indeed it is, Mukuro-kun. As you can see, I have placed a curse seal on Chrome here."

At once, the trident was directed at Lance's throat again. "How dare you!" Mukuro hissed. "Remove it immediately!"

"How dare I?" Lance looked completely calm. "This was the only way to cure Chrome-chan, of course. Through this seal, I can have the Disdetta Family provide her with sufficient flames in order to keep her illusionary organs from breaking down. As you know, Mukuro-kun, Chrome-chan needs to be consistently supplied a large amount of lames in order for her organs to function—a burden," he glanced at Mukuro. "too great for a single person to bear."

Mukuro merely glared in response. "But," Lance continued. "With this seal, Chrome will be able to be provided flames from several members of the Family at any given time, with me being the one controlling the overall flame output, of course." Here Lance's tone shifted to something more sinister. "This also means that I alone have absolute control over Chrome. I can, at any given time, shut down the flow of flames through the seal. I do hope you understand what I'm implying, Mukuro-kun."

"Take the seal off of her at once." Mukuro demanded. "I never asked for something like this. I'll find another cure instead."

Lance smiled thinly. "And if I say no?"

"Then I hope you're prepared for a one-way ticket to hell, Lance-kun." Mukuro replied, not missing a beat.

"I don't think that you're in any position to be threatening me, Mukuro-kun," Lance said, nonchalant as ever. "This is such a crude way of putting it, but I do have a hostage here, you know?"

Mukuro's eyes narrowed, but he knew that what Lance said was true. "This is a blatant violation of our agreement, Lance-_kun_." he growled, hatred written on every inch of his face.

"Need I remind you that you were the one who broke off the deal first when you refused to cooperate us in capturing Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Lance shrugged. "Well, it wasn't like I expected you to agree to help us anyways." He smirked. "So it was a good thing that I came prepared."

Realization slowly dawned on Mukuro's face. His grip tightened on his trident. "You...you _planned_ this whole thing out? From the very beginning?"

"What else would you have expected, Mukuro-kun?" Lance's eyes shone with mirth. "It would have been so much easier and painless for both of us if you had just joined us and agreed to obediently follow your given orders. But I figured that I would be met with some resistance so I needed something to, ah, convince you with..."

"Do you mean to say that you placed that curse seal on Chrome even before I agreed to join you?" Mukuro asked through gritted teeth.

Lance merely smiled. "Every plan needs a good back-up, don't you agree?"

Immediately, Mukuro shot forward with his trident but Lance gripped the base of the weapon, locking it effectively in place. "You shouldn't act so rashly on your emotions like that, Mukuro-kun." Lance chided. "Killing me won't get rid of the curse seal, you know? In fact, as soon as I am killed, the seal will trigger itself, immediately cutting off the flow of flames to Chrome. You can imagine the outcome if it comes to that, right, Mukuro-kun?"

Mukuro was absolutely livid—he looked as if nothing would bring him greater pleasure than to stab his trident through the smirking man in front of him. But both he and Lance knew he could and would not do anything to risk Chrome's safety. Slowly, and with great reluctance, he lowered his trident.

"Much better," Lance said. "But there's really no reason for you to rage, Mukuro-kun. Once you successfully complete my orders, that is to say, bring us back Sawada Tsunayoshi, I will completely remove the seal from Chrome. Though removing the seal means that you'll be back to where you started, but then again," he shrugged. "it's your choice to make."

"You need not concern yourself with that." Mukuro said stiffly. "I already said that I will find another way to cure Chrome. But how will I know that you will keep to your promise?"

"Well, it's not like you actually have much of a choice right now. I would say that you're pretty much out of options." Lance noted. "But I do swear to you that as a member of the Disdetta Family, I will take the seal off of Chrome as soon as you bring us the Vongola Decimo."

Mukuro clenched his fists. It was at Lance had said—he was completely out of options. Lance had anticipated every possibility and had cut them off accordingly. So keeping his face perfectly blank, Mukuro gave a single, stiff nod. Only his mismatched eyes revealed the raw anger he was holding in.

Lance couldn't have looked any more pleased. "Well then, I look forward to seeing good results, Mukuro-kun."

* * *

**A/N:** A shorter than usual chapter, I know, but I'll work to update the new chapter (hopefully) a bit earlier. Anyways, poor poor Mukuro-kun and Chrome-chan. How dare the Disdetta use Chrome against Mukuro! What a dirty move...

Do you agree as well? Please let me know of your thoughts! And if you have any questions or need me to clarify anything about the current situation, please feel free to ask!

**-Bird of Dreams**


	22. Truth and Illusions

**A/N: **I'm back! (dodges tomatoes) Aaaah, I know, I apologize for the late update. Alas, I was weeping myself into a depression since KHR ended. I would just like to say thank you, first of all, to Akira Amano for introducing all of us to this amazing series. And even though KHR has ended, I know that the characters will continue to live on with us. I, for one, will definitely work to keep this fandom alive by continuing to write/ update KHR stories like this one. So I hope that all of you will continue to support the KHR fandom with your dying will as well!

Now that that little PSA is out of the way, I would also like to apologize if I am unable to reply to all of my reviewers in time. I know that most of you are itching for an update, so I tried to get this chapter out to you as soon as possible. With that said, I hope that you all like this newest chapter!

And on a completely random note, I (finally) got a tumblr! The link to my tumblr is on my profile if any of you are curious haha. It's currently filled with not too much stuff, but I'm thinking of possibly linking some of my stories on it later on.

Anyways, many many many thanks to all my reviewers: **EK12, 18, Soul Vrazy, Frost190, Grim Reaper Kid, MacadamiaMistress, SklaRideVongolaDaughterChaos , Kyoya kumo, BrokenBlackCat, XxShadowfangxX, crazyblondefanfictionlover10 1, Exile Wrath, hitomi65, NaturalSam14, usagi018, Lexie-chan94, HinekoAkahi, Kurorinny, MintLeafeon, shanagi95, Tenshi-Oujosama, Preppy-Stealthy-Ninja, PetiteSkylark, Hamano Chiaki, Perfidious, Kuyomi-Chan-Is-Dead, TsubasaFan1230, BestWishes, Luving Randomness, xXMissOtakuXx, Ice-Snow Witch, **and **long live marshmallows**. You are all wonderful people!

**Summary:** No one would ever guess that Dame-Tsuna is actually the heir to the Vongola Magic Council, the strongest magic family in the world. But unrest grows in the magic world and Tsuna needs all the help he can. So what's this business about contracting Guardians?

**Disclaimer:** All the lovely characters in Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belong to the amazing Akira Amano. I do not own or claim to own anything.

* * *

**Of Guardians and Contracts**

_**Chapter 22: Truth and Illusions **_

For the next several days, Mukuro skipped out on attending class, choosing instead to watch his designated target from the trees. He was torn between his desire to help his sister and surprisingly enough, an unexplainable loyalty toward Sawada Tsunayoshi. For some reason, every time Mukuro caught sight of the brunet, his chest would seize up and he would be unable to carry out his original plans. So he continued to dutifully play the avoidance game.

Of course, the inevitable confrontation came a few days later when the brunet in question caught Mukuro alone after school.

"Mukuro-san, am I glad to see you." Tsuna said, relief clear in his eyes. "I noticed that you and Chrome-san haven't been in school for days. I was so worried that something might have happened to the both of you." Tsuna peered more closely at the other teen when he looked away and refused to respond. "...Did something happen, Mukuro-san?"

"Even if something did, Sawada Tsunayoshi, it would be no concern of yours." Mukuro replied dismissively.

Tsuna pursed his lips together. He already had his suspicions but the way that Mukuro seemed to distance himself from him—especially with the usage of his full name instead of the usual playful Tsunayoshi-kun—confirmed them. "You know you can talk to me, right Mukuro-san?" Tsuna said softly.

"I already said that it is of no concern of yours!" Mukuro snapped. "And I do wish that you would cease associating with me—it's quite bothersome, really."

If Tsuna was thrown off by Mukuro's angry outburst, he didn't show it. "What happened, Mukuro-san?" he asked gently. Tsuna's eyes widened when a possibility suddenly occurred to him. "It isn't Chrome-san, is it? Is she okay?"

The combined stress from the past several days and Tsuna's persistent remarks were becoming too much for Mukuro to handle. The last remnants of his barely held control snapped and the illusionist lashed out at the bewildered brunet. "And what if I said she wasn't?" Mukuro's eyes bore into Tsuna's own shocked ones. "What would you do then, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

The stunned look on Tsuna's face gave Mukuro a grim sort of satisfaction. Tsuna's stomach plummeted as his intuition suddenly pulled sharply at his gut. "No..." Tsuna breathed. "It can't be that..." He swallowed thickly, unwilling to say the words that he feared were true. "...did the Disdetta get Chrome-san?"

Mukuro sneered. "You tell me, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Shouldn't you know with that so-called Hyper Intuition of yours?"

Mukuro's open-ended answer seemed to confirm Tsuna's fears. "But she can't even fight them off right now!" Tsuna protested. "How can they just take advantage of Chrome-san in her weakened state?"

Mukuro's eyes narrowed. "And how exactly do you know about that?"

Tsuna smiled sadly. "I took the liberty of looking into your past, Mukuro-san. I know that the illusionary organs you've been providing Chrome-san are slowly deteriorating."

The brief widening of Mukuro's eyes was replaced almost immediately with a sardonic smirk. "So it seems that you have done your research after all. It is an end most fitting for convicts like us, no?"

"No! That's not true!" Tsuna protested. "I know that you're not to blame for your crimes, Mukuro-san. The fault lies with someone else."

"Oh?" Mukuro lifted an eyebrow. "And who exactly would that be?"

"The Estraneo Family."

Mukuro looked both incredulous and livid. "Sawada Tsunayoshi...you..."

Tsuna continued as if Mukuro did not just try to interrupt. "Rokudo Mukuro, charged with the crime of murdering the Estraneo Family. Dokuro Chrome, charged with the crime of assisting the convicted criminal Rokudo Mukuro." Tsuna stated quietly. "These were the crimes that were held against you and Chrome-san. I had the Vindice drop these charges just recently."

"And a foolish move it was." Mukuro sneered. "You already knew that..."

"I know you aren't the type of person to kill in cold blood, Mukuro-san." Tsuna said. "So I looked deeper into this case." He peered up into Mukuro's eyes. "It was an act of self-defense, wasn't it?" he said softly. "You killed the Estraneo in order to protect Chrome-san. To protect her from being further experimented on."

"I don't remember ever giving you permission to _snoop_, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Mukuro hissed even as he took a step back. "No one asked you to get involved."

"I apologize, Mukuro-san. I only wanted to..." When Tsuna reached out reflexively to grab ahold of Mukuro's sleeve, a fragment of a past memory suddenly flooded, unbidden, into his mind.

_The head of the Estraneo Family strolled down the decrepit hallways, looking pleased at the sight of rows after rows of holding cells and experimentation rooms. As he neared his office, he caught sight of one of his subordinates, a tall, burly man who held two separate links of chain in his hands. The chains were connected to the collars that encircled the necks of the boy and girl, both __who__ looked to be no older than twelve._

_"So I heard that we got a new batch of subjects today?" The Boss asked as he flashed his subordinate a shark's smile._

_"Yes, Boss," the man replied. "We picked up these two brats as well." He yanked roughly at the chains. "Twins. Their parents were more than happy to get rid of them actually."_

_"Excellent," the Boss purred. He suddenly noticed the blue-haired boy glaring up at him with piercing blue eyes. There were many emotions he could see swirling in the depths of those eyes—hate, anger, pain. But most surprisingly of all, he saw the raw desire for vengeance burning in his very pupils._

_"I like the look in your eyes, boy." the Boss declared, lifting the boy's head to look him directly in the eyes. "What's your name?"_

_The boy sneered in response. "I don't see why I have to tell that to you."_

_"Watch your mouth, boy!" the subordinate growled before giving the boy a sharp cuff to the head. "That's the Boss you're talking to!"_

_"Mukuro-nii!" The girl immediately fled to her brother's side, placing her hands tenderly on the spot he was just struck._

_"It's alright. I'm fine, Chrome-chan." The boy whispered reassuringly back._

_The Boss was still smiling. "Leave it," he said, waving off his subordinate. "So, Mukuro-kun, is it?" His mocking smile widened. "How would you like to be the very first experiment for our newest project?"_

_The subordinate gave a start. "Boss, you don't mean..."_

_"Oh, but I do." the Boss purred. "Mukuro-kun would make an excellent candidate, wouldn't you agree?"_

_"No!" The girl's sudden outburst caught everyone by surprise. She bravely stepped in front of her brother, shielding his body with her own thin one. "I won't let you take Mukuro-nii!" she exclaimed. "I...I volunteer. Take me for the experiment instead."_

_"No!" Mukuro immediately growled. "You can't do this, Chrome!"_

_The Estraneo Boss looked highly amused by the scene in front of him. "Hmm...I quite like the look in your eyes as well, girl," he said, referring to Chrome's own unflinching gaze. "Well, if you are to volunteer, who am I to refuse?"_

_"No! Don't you dare touch her!" came Mukuro's outraged yell._

_"Take her to the experimentation room." the Boss ordered, completely ignoring Mukuro's continued protests._

_Two guards appeared and each grabbed one of Chrome's arms. As they marched her deeper into the dark corridors, Chrome looked back to give Mukuro a small reassuring smile despite the obvious fear in her eyes._

_At the sight of the smile, which looked so very much like a final goodbye, Mukuro snapped. Rage lent him strength as every single one of his nerves burned with the one and only thought of saving his sister. He wrenched himself free from the subordinate's grip and ran toward the Estraneo Boss. _

_A fleeting look of shock flashed past the Boss' face when Mukuro leapt up and managed to wrap his small fingers around his neck. But Mukuro had barely managed to get a good grasp when all of a sudden, he was slammed forcefully to the ground._

_The subordinate, red-faced and panting slightly, gripped Mukuro's head tightly, shoving him up against the ground. "You damn brat!" he growled. "I'll kill you for trying to hurt the Boss!"_

_"Enough!" the Boss commanded. He held a hand up to his neck and threw Mukuro a slightly wary look. "I must say, I didn't expect that from you, Mukuro-kun. It's rare for anyone to catch me by surprise."_

_The Boss threw a sharp look at the surrounding guards. "Well? What are you all waiting for? Take her to the room!" He ordered. The shocked guards immediately began to drag Chrome off again. "As for him," he glanced disdainfully at Mukuro. "Take him to the solitary confinement cell."_

_"Yes, Boss." The subordinate yanked sharply at the chain. "Move, boy!"_

_But Mukuro continued to reach for his sister. "Chrome!" He called out as he desperately tried to shorten the distance between himself and his sister._

_At the sound of her brother's urgent yells, Chrome also began to strain against her captors for the first time. "Mukuro-nii!"_

_"Get in here, you brat!" Chrome's two guards managed to pull her into the darkness of an unknown room._

_The image of Chrome's terrified face was the last Mukuro saw of his twin sister._

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

_It had been over half a year since Mukuro last saw Chrome. He had not heard or seen a single sign of his sister ever since the day she bravely volunteered in his place. During this period of time, Mukuro had undergone his own experimentations—from where his right eye used to be now glowered a sinister-looking red pupil. He had also become used to the living hell that now made up his life. The unending cycle of being used for experiment after experiment ceased to even faze him anymore._

_Mukuro kept his emotionless mask in place even as he was now forcefully thrown into a new cell. When he heard the heavy clunking boots of the guard slowly fade away, Mukuro leaned against the stone walls and threw a listless gaze around his new cell. It looked no different from the other cells he had been in, but the sight of a cloaked, hunched bundle by the cell's corner caught his interest._

_After examining it for a few moments, Mukuro wrote the bundle off as just another test subject. He was about to go back to his idle examination of his surroundings when a faint whisper suddenly reached his ears. _

_"Mukuro-nii...is that you?"_

_"Chrome?" Mukuro said disbelievingly. He immediately whipped his head around, frantically searching for the source of the voice. It took him a moment to realize that the whisper came from the hunched bundle that he had initially ignored. He hurried over to it. _

_"Chrome! Chrome-chan!" He gently repositioned the body against his own and slowly removed the hooded cloak. Mukuro gasped sharply at the sight he was met with. The girl was undoubtedly his precious sister, but she looked much worse for wear. Her normally pale skin now held a sickly yellow pallor. Numerous cuts and bruises, including some that looked freshly made, dotted every inch of her body. And to Mukuro's greatest horror, a large white gauze—stained a dark red—covered Chrome's right eye and a large portion of her face. _

_"Chrome..." Mukuro raised a trembling hand to the gauze. "What have they done to you?"_

_Chrome shook her head, slowly removing Mukuro's hand from the gauze that covered her eye and gave him a soft smile. "I knew I would see you again, Mukuro-nii."_

_"I'm so sorry, Chrome-chan." Mukuro's voice was anguished. "If only I..."_

_"Shh...it's not your fault." Chrome weakly reached a hand up to Mukuro's cheek. She ran her hand along his face until she reached his red eye. "Is this the eye they put in you, Mukuro-nii?" she whispered. "It looks beautiful on you. Like a precious gemstone." A blood-stained tear slowly streaked down Chrome's right cheek as she said this._

_Mukuro had the sudden urge to throw up when the implications of Chrome's words suddenly became clear. "Chrome...they didn't..."_

_Chrome smiled weakly. "I guessed they failed with me since I was their first experiment." She raised a hand to her own gauze-covered eye. _

_"I'm so sorry, Chrome." Mukuro whispered again. He crushed his sister's body against his own, holding onto her tightly as if he feared that she was a phantom who would disappear at any given moment. It was only then that Mukuro realized that something was very wrong. He slid trembling fingers down the side of Chrome's body until he reached the hollow opening near her stomach. Mukuro felt as if his heart stopped at that moment._

_"Mukuro-nii..." Chrome began._

_"You don't need to say anymore. I understand." Mukuro said even as his hands tightened into fists and his entire body was wracked with barely concealed shakes._

_Mukuro's fingers scraped against the harsh ground. "Don't worry, Chrome-chan." His single red eye began to glow in the darkness, even as a single tear streaked down his face. "I promise you, I will make them _pay _for what they have done_._ Every single one of them will pay." _

Tsuna and Mukuro both snapped back with a gasp. Tsuna was still looking wide-eyed at the memory he had just witnessed.

Mukuro had a hand raised to his head. "Did you see?" He demanded through gritted teeth.

"I..I..." Tsuna was still reeling from the memory. "I'm sorry, Mukuro-san...I..."

"_Did you see_?"

Tsuna hung his head. "Yes, I did. I...I don't know how. It just happened and..."

"It just happened, did it?" Mukuro said. He leveled Tsuna with an intense stare. "Well, this spares me from having to explain. You understand now, don't you, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna looked slightly confused. "Understand?..."

Mukuro snapped impatiently. "Chrome lost her eye due to a failed experiment. And after extended experimentation, even her very organs began to shut down. "This," he gestured to his own red eye. "was what they were trying to implant in her, but with less than positive results, of course." he sneered. "They learned from their mistakes and managed a successful transplant with me. How fortunate of me." he said sardonically.

"Do you know why I came out of that hellish place with fewer long-term effects overall, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Mukuro suddenly asked the wide-eyed brunet. He spat out his next words. "Because all the experimental mistakes were worked out on my poor Chrome-chan." Mukuro narrowed his eyes. "It is only because of Chrome's sacrifice that I am still...relatively whole while she, on the other hand, is not."

"Mukuro-san..." Tsuna's voice was pained. "I.."

"Chrome sacrificed everything for me." Mukuro continued. "So why should I not do the same for her?" He took a closer to Tsuna. "Understand this, Sawada Tsunayoshi—I will do _anything_ to ensure her health and safety."

"I understand how you must feel..." Tsuna said consolingly.

"_Understand_? Do you really? Don't mock me with your empty words." Mukuro hissed. "You don't know how it feels like to have everything you hold dear ripped from you in a single instant!"

A dark shadow passed Tsuna's face at these words. "I don't how that feels like, huh?" he said hollowly. Tsuna gave Mukuro an odd sort of smile. "To have to watch as your loved ones sacrifice themselves in front of you?" A sudden shiver crept up Mukuro's spine when Tsuna stared at him with hauntingly hollow eyes. "I know exactly how that feels like, Mukuro-san. Much more than you might think."

"E-Even so..." Mukuro quickly tried to recover his composure. "Chrome is the only thing I have left in this world." He narrowed his eyes. "I will do anything to protect her."

Tsuna gave him a tired smile. "I know, Mukuro-san. But you don't have to uphold this burden all by yourself."

Mukuro scoffed. "I know you like to play the hero, Sawada Tsunayoshi. But this time, it's not something that even you could easily fix..."

"I have a special condition."

Mukuro blinked, completely perplexed by Tsuna's unexpected words.

"I...I have a special condition, Mukuro-san." Tsuna repeated again, slowly. The brunet bit down on his bottom lip and shifted his weight from one foot to another. It was obvious that Tsuna felt extremely apprehensive about whatever he was about to share. "How should I explain it? This...this...condition of mine is something that I was born with. It causes me to have an excessive amount of flames." Tsuna wet his lips nervously. "In other words, I possess much more flames than the average person."

"That's very well and all, Sawada Tsunayoshi," Mukuro interrupted sarcastically. "And I'm absolutely flattered that you're willing to share this with me but..."

"Do you remember the first time that Chrome-san collapsed in school?" Tsuna continued. He looked into Mukuro's eyes. "That time, it wasn't Reborn who gave her the flames—it was me. I lied about it then because I didn't want to reveal my condition." Tsuna looked away. "It's not something that I like people knowing about..."

Mukuro narrowed his eyes. "Are you suggesting that you could support Chrome's ailing body with your flames? As if such a ludicrous idea could work."

"It seemed to have worked that other time!" Tsuna said earnestly. "You know that the characteristic of the Sky Flame is 'Harmony'. It is a flame that is most compatible with any other. If we combine both your flames and mine, it would undoubtedly be enough to sustain Chrome-san's organs. Please, Mukuro-san," Tsuna said beseechingly. "It's worth a try, isn't it?"

Mukuro's eyes widened a fraction and for a moment, he seemed to be considering it, but then he recomposed himself. He stared coolly at Tsuna before replying in a dismissive tone. "A most generous offer of you, Sawada Tsunayoshi, but that's all unnecessary now."

"What?" Tsuna's eyes widened. "I don't understand. What do you mean, Mukuro-san?"

The illusionist's lips curled up into a sneer. "What it means is that I have already found a cure. Your assistance is unnecessary."

Mukuro forced himself to look away from Tsuna's imploring eyes and made himself turn around. Without a doubt, Sawada Tsunayoshi's offer was appealing and it was something that Mukuro was more than willing to try out, but at the same time, Mukuro also knew that his current situation was one that he had to resolve himself. "Goodbye, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Mukuro said, eyes unreadable. "If you have any shred of common sense left in that brain of yours, you will be sure to not look for my whereabouts."

Without sparing another look for the brunet behind him, Mukuro cloaked himself in his Mist flames and faded into the background.

Contrary to what it seemed, Tsuna knew that Mukuro's last words had been a warning for his own safety. But Tsuna would not be deterred. He clenched his fists together as a resolute look entered his eyes. "Please hold on. I'll save you for sure, Mukuro-san, Chrome-san."

* * *

**A/N:** ...Wow. That came out, er, darker than I had initially imagined. From Mukuro and Chrome's sad past, to Mukuro and Tsuna's heated confrontation, to another (major) hint about Tsuna's past, we've got a bit of everything in this chapter! It really pained me to write about Mukuro and Chrome's past though since it was just so tragic. Especially poor Chrome. Aahh, I can't believe I went through with this.

I do hope that everyone was in character, given the way they acted and such. Well, at least now you know why Mukuro holds such a protective streak over Chrome. I also hope that more than a few things were clarified in this chapter such as Chrome's condition, a brief look into Tsuna's own 'condition', etc. Man, does Tsuna hold a lot of secrets!

And now it's Tsuna to the rescue! Next time, we reach the climax and conclusion of the Mist arc so look forward to it. But until then, please leave me with your opinions of this chapter. And if you have any other questions, I'll do my best to clarify without revealing too much. Thanks all!

**-Bird of Dreams**


	23. Contract with the Mists

**A/N: **I'm so sorry for the late update and I apologize if I did not get the chance to reply to all of your lovely reviews! Because of Finals, I actually had to put myself on a short writing hiatus. Please do not worry though, I will never abandon this story! And in order to make up for my lack of updating, I made this chapter extra long. Many things happen in this chapter and many loose ends are tied up (like Tsuna's Guardian contracting cough cough) so I hope you enjoy it!

Anyways, a quick note: some of you were saying that you didn't understand why having excessive flames is considered a bad 'condition'. I would just like to clarify that Tsuna downplayed his condition a _lot_. There's much more behind it, which will be explained/ revealed a little later. Well, enough babbling on my part. On to the chapter!

I can't express enough thanks to all my reviewers: **Frost190, 18, OkamiAmmy-chan, Guest, skidney, hitomi65, MintLeafeon, Lexie-chan94, EK12, xXMissOtakuXx, HinekoAkahi, BrokenBlackCat, Kurorinny, Hamano Chiaki, Ayumu smile, long live marshmallows, Hayate The Soul Reaper, TsubasaFan1230, XxShadowfangxX, krystalanimeheart, MissSexyRain, Shiragiku-chaan, Kiri no Dragon Slayer, Fi Suki Saki, Frostfire613, SelfcreatedCharacter, hentai18ancilla, Swanfrost15, pinkus-pyon, **and **Rikkai and hyotei lover**. Thank you all so much!

**Summary:** No one would ever guess that Dame-Tsuna is actually the heir to the Vongola Magic Council, the strongest magic family in the world. But unrest grows in the magic world and Tsuna needs all the help he can. So what's this business about contracting Guardians?

**Disclaimer:** All the lovely characters in Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belong to the amazing Akira Amano. I do not own or claim to own anything.

* * *

**Of Guardians and Contracts**

_**Chapter 23: Contract with the Mists **_

Mukuro had made it clear that he did not want to be followed, but Tsuna was under the suspicion that there was much more to the situation than Mukuro had originally revealed. And Tsuna was about to jump headfirst into this sticky situation himself.

He sighed. Reborn had always said that Tsuna's habit of caring too much about others tended to get him into unnecessary trouble. _And this situation definitely falls under the category of 'unnecessary trouble',_ Tsuna thought ruefully. But no matter. He had already made up his mind. Besides, Tsuna never left his friends behind and from his point of view, Mukuro's almost desperate attempts to push him away was seen instead as a hidden plea for help.

_Alright then. Time to start. _Tsuna took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he cleared his head of all thoughts and concentrated on nothing but his surroundings. He felt the familiar warm feeling spread throughout his body as he focused his magic on activating this particular spell.

_Flame Scan!_ Tsuna snapped his eyes open. Through Tsuna's eyes, the previous colors and hues of his surroundings suddenly disappeared, leaving nothing but a wide black expanse and white lines that formed rough grid-like shapes of the objects around him. His pupils, now a vivid orange color, focused on the surrounding area.

In Tsuna's black and white perspective, the only spots of color visible to Tsuna now were those of flames—flames in all the colors of the rainbow shone brightly around him. When Tsuna looked up toward the school rooftop, he could see a vivid telltale purple flame that undoubtedly belonged to no one but Hibari-san. When he turned toward the direction of his house, a bright yellow flame that was undoubtedly Reborn's flickered in the darkness.

Tsuna shook his head and forced himself to concentrate. He looked around again, willing his eyes to see further, even further into the distance. After a few minutes of searching, Tsuna finally caught sight of a strong Mist flame, which Tsuna immediately recognized as Mukuro's own. Near the first flame was yet another Mist flame, a weaker flame that flickered in and out of being.

_That must be where Mukuro-san and Chrome-san is._ Tsuna thought. He watched the two flames again and felt his eyes narrow when he saw a dark hued Cloud flame amongst the two Mist ones. _Along with an unpleasant someone else_.

Tsuna had what he needed. He closed his eyes and cancelled out his spell. At once, all the colors of the surroundings reappeared in their vividness, almost disorienting Tsuna for a second. By now, Tsuna had seen enough to discern Mukuro's location to be somewhere near the outskirts of Namimori.

Tsuna took another deep breath to steel his resolve. He knew very well that this was probably a trap set up by the enemies to isolate him from his Guardians. But Tsuna also knew that he couldn't bear to bring his Guardians along. It was very likely that their target was him after all and he couldn't bear the guilt if anyone else got hurt because of him.

As Tsuna turned around, about the head off to the direction where he roughly saw Mukuro's flame, he heard a sudden yell behind him.

"Tsuna-san! Please wait, Tsuna-san!"

Tsuna was quite surprised to see Ciro running toward him, agitation written in his usually calm eyes. "Ciro-san? What's wrong?"

Ciro stopped in front of Tsuna and paused for a moment to catch his breath. "I'm glad I caught up to you in time," the blond said in his soft voice. "I was so afraid that you would leave before I could get to you."

"Please calm down, Ciro-san, I'm here now," Tsuna said gently. "Can you tell me what's the matter?"

A pained sort of look crossed Ciro's face as he looked Tsuna square in the eyes. "You were about to go help Mukuro-san, weren't you, Tsuna-san?" he asked quietly.

Tsuna's eyes widened. "How did you?-"

"Please." Ciro's plea sounded so distressed that even Tsuna had to do a double-take. "Please, Tsuna-san, you can't go!"

"I don't understand," Tsuna frowned. "How do you even know about all of this?"

Ciro clenched his fists by his side and lowered his head. "I'm so sorry, but I can't say, Tsuna-san. I'm actually going to get into a lot of trouble just by doing this, but I couldn't let you go without even giving you a proper warning." He raised his head and said quietly. "Please believe me. All I can say is, you will end up in a lot of trouble if you go to where Mukuro-san is."

The blond was shocked when Tsuna just gave a small smile in response. "Thank you for warning me, Ciro-san, and I really do appreciate your concern. But I have already decided." His eyes turned resolute. "I will never abandon my friends."

Ciro sighed. He was afraid this would happen. "This is what I should have expected of you, Tsuna-san," he gave a slight admiring smile before his eyes turned sad. "But don't say I didn't warn you. Please be careful, Tsuna-san."

Tsuna nodded. "That I will." He watched as Ciro slowly made his way behind the school building and disappeared from view. He took a deep breath to calm himself. It seemed as if the sudden run-in with Ciro did more to frazzle his nerves than he thought. But what's to come will come, and Tsuna turned to leave the school, ready to face the inevitable.

* * *

About half an hour later, Tsuna found himself in an unfamiliar part of town, near the outskirts of Namimori. Wild ferns grew unrestrained here and dilapidated building parts littered the ground. As Tsuna neared the entrance of an abandoned warehouse, he swore that he could feel eyes on him.

Tsuna cautiously opened the rickety front door of the warehouse, his every nerve and reflex tensed to react at the slightest moment. He flinched slightly as the door made an ear-splitting creak upon its opening. Tsuna took a cautious sweep around the unfamiliar surroundings before he slowly edged his way in. "Mukuro-san?" he called out softly. "Are you here, Mukuro-san?"

"Congratulations for finding this place, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna immediately whirled around. A man with short brown hair smirked at him as he walked in from the shadows. Behind him stood a stone-faced Mukuro, clutching his trident tightly, and a masked guard standing firmly in place. _Disdetta_, Tsuna thought as he recognized the Family crest on the guard's uniform.

"Despite the fact that Mukuro-kun here neglected to tell you the location," the brown-haired man shot a disapproving glance at a tight-lipped Mukuro, "You still made short time in uncovering this place. Impressive work indeed."

"How utterly foolish, Sawada Tsunayoshi," Mukuro hissed, almost incoherent. "And after I had warned you so as well."

Tsuna narrowed his eyes at the unknown man. "And who exactly are you?"

The man widened his eyes in mock surprise. "Me? Oh, where are my manners, I had almost forgot to introduce myself now, didn't I?" He flashed a charming smile. "I am Lance of the Disdetta Family." He bowed. "At your service, Vongola Decimo."

Tsuna ignored the pleasantries. "Why don't we just cut straight to the point then, Lance? It's me you want, isn't it?"

Lance merely gave an enigmatic smile. "Why, how straightforward, Sawada Tsunayoshi. But of course, we Disdetta would be simply delighted to have you."

Tsuna huffed out a sigh. "Well, I'm here now, right? If it's me you want, you should have just come at me directly and not get other people involved." He narrowed his eyes. "I demand that you release Mukuro-san and Chrome-san immediately. I know that you have her as well."

"Ahhh, I'm afraid that it's not that simple." Lance smirked. "Mukuro-kun's here of his own accord, aren't you, Mukuro-kun? In fact, Mukuro-kun could leave this place anytime he wishes."

"Not until you release my sister, Lance-_kun_," Mukuro said through gritted teeth. "Sawada Tsunayoshi is here as per our agreement. Release the seal on Chrome now."

Lance raised a finger to his chin. "I did say that I would take the seal off Chrome after you uphold your end of the bargain and bring Sawada Tsunayoshi to me, didn't I?" A sly smirk crossed his face. "But you didn't fulfill the deal, Mukuro-kun."

Mukuro's eyes flashed. "How dare you! I-"

"You didn't bring Sawada Tsunayoshi here to me, now did you, Mukuro-kun?" Lance tutted. "If I remember correctly, you failed to inform him of the location of this place and he instead, came here of his own accord."

Mukuro clenched his fists tightly and glared at Lance, but he could say nothing to refute Lance's words.

"But since I am such a kind and understanding person, I have decided that I shall give you one last chance to prove your loyalty to us, Mukuro-kun." A calculating gleam entered Lance's eyes. "Stab Sawada Tsunayoshi with your trident. Now."

Both Mukuro and Tsuna's eyes widened at his words. "Stab Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Mukuro echoed incredulously.

"Yes, do it now and I'll immediately take the seal off of Chrome." Lance said. "Refuse and, well, you can try your luck removing the seal on your own for all of eternity. Or maybe I'll lose my patience and just activate the seal now, if you catch my drift."

An expressionless Mukuro turned to face Tsuna. "Mukuro-san," Tsuna said softly. He saw the hardened look in Mukuro's eyes and gave a sad smile. "Do what you need to do."

Expression never changing, Mukuro raised his trident at aimed it at Tsuna's heart. As Mukuro charged toward him with his weapon, Tsuna never moved a muscle, the same sad smile still present on his face. Right before the trident came in contact with Tsuna, several voices suddenly called out.

"Juudaime!"

"Tsuna!"

"Sawada!"

Tsuna's eyes widened when he heard the familiar voices. _Shit! They weren't supposed to be here!_ He barely had time to turn his head when all of a sudden, the trident pierced the soft flesh right at Tsuna's heart. A pool of crimson red immediately formed at the wound and stained through his clothes, even as Tsuna himself pitched backwards and fell to the ground, trident still stuck in his chest. His lifeless brown eyes stared up at the ceiling as a trickle of blood formed near his mouth.

"Well _done_, Mukuro-kun." Lance commended even as the rest of the Guardians made themselves known with cries of outrage.

"Juudaime!" came Gokudera's anguished cry. He glared at Mukuro with unrestrained hatred. "You...you bastard! How could you! And after Juudaime trusted you so!"

"How...How could you do that to Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked quietly. His whole body shook with barely suppressed rage.

"That was a low blow even for you, Rokudo!" Ryohei growled.

Lance sighed. "These so-called Guardians are giving me a headache. Mukuro-kun?" He looked pointedly at the illusionist. An expressionless Mukuro snapped his fingers and immediately, several large plants burst forth from the ground and wrapped their thick vines around the three struggling Guardians.

"You won't get away with this, Rokudo!" Gokudera hissed.

"You'll get what's coming to you." Yamamoto vowed.

"We will pay you back in EXTREME!" Ryohei roared.

Ignoring the three, Mukuro turned to address Lance. "Well? I've done what you've asked."

Lance smiled thinly. "And that you did. Very well, as promised, I will now release the seal on Chrome-chan." He raised a closed fist and closed his eyes, briefly concentrating. He snapped his hand open and the fragment of magic dissipated. "There. It is done."

Mukuro had an odd look in his eyes. "Did you truly remove the seal?"

Lance nodded. "I swear on my honor as a Disdetta Family member." he smiled thinly. "Even I have my morals, Mukuro-kun."

"That certainly is a relief to hear." Mukuro said, the same odd look still in his eyes. "Well, now that Chrome is no longer in any danger, I suppose that I have no further need of keeping up this pretense." Mukuro gave a satisfied smirk. "My cute Chrome, would you like to do the honors?"

To the three Guardians' and Lance's greatest shock, the Disdetta guard that stood silent for this entire time suddenly summoned a trident and stabbed Lance in the stomach before he could react.

"What?" Lance's shocked eyes spoke layers when the Disdetta guard suddenly removed the invisible cloak of Mist flames to reveal a slightly panting Chrome, who held onto her trident firmly. Her eyes were hard when she said her words, "How dare you try to pit us against Tsuna-san? I will never forgive you!"

"Mukuro-kun." Lance croaked out. "What is the meaning of this?"

"This? This, my dear, Lance-kun, is what I like to call paying the favor back." His eyes narrowed. "In _tenfold_." Mukuro's mismatched eyes glittered with sadistic amusement when he suddenly summoned up a large carnivorous plant with razor-sharp teeth. The monstrosity of a plant burst forth from the ground right below Lance and swallowed him whole in one big gulp.

"Kufufu...don't you know that you should have never tried to threaten me with anything I consider precious? You should know that it wouldn't end well for you, Lance-kun," Mukuro purred conversationally, but his eyes betrayed his burning hatred. "Suffer in there for all eternity, you _bastard_."

And with that, Mukuro spared not a single glance more at the plant. He took one of Chrome's arms around his shoulder and carefully supported her as they both walked away from their hated enemy.

Gokudera was the first to speak. "You bastard, just because you turned on them doesn't mean that we'll forgive you for hurting Juudaime!"

"Yeah! We won't forgive you that easily for hurting our friend!" Yamamoto said.

"That's right!" Ryohei yelled as he struggled against the plants' vines.

Mukuro rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically. "Really, Tsunayoshi-kun, how long are you going to keep playing dead? These Guardians of yours seem just about ready to do me in, you know."

The other tree Guardians gaped disbelievingly as Tsuna's originally unmoving body gave a sudden twitch before Tsuna pushed himself to his feet. The trident and the wound both disappeared from his chest as he stood up, leaving a perfectly unscathed Tsuna.

"Wh-What?" Gokudera was disbelieving and could do nothing but gape at Tsuna even as Mukuro released the plant vines that were holding them captive with a snap of his fingers. "Juudaime?" He stumbled toward Tsuna as if he could not believe his own eyes. "But how?-"

Tsuna smiled. "Don't worry. As you can see, I'm perfectly fine, Gokudera-san."

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto laughed with obvious relief. "You're alright!"

"But how, Sawada?" Ryohei was still incredulous. "We all saw Rokudo stab you with his trident."

"It was all but an illusion."

The new voice made everyone turn around. "Reborn," Tsuna breathed out. "I should have known you would be here."

"It was a very well-made illusion though, Mukuro." Reborn continued approvingly. "It even almost had me fooled."

"But the illusion would have failed if Tsunayoshi-kun here made any move to resist at all," Mukuro said. He narrowed his eyes. "So how exactly did you know that I wouldn't attack you for real, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

Tsuna merely smiled. "I trusted you of course, Mukuro-kun. I knew that you wouldn't willingly try to hurt me."

Mukuro's eyes widened, but he quickly covered it up by saying, "Kufufu, again with that naive trusting nature of yours, Tsunayoshi-kun? Well, I'm afraid I will have to burst that bubble of yours. The only reason why I chose not to harm you in the end was because the Vongola would have my head if I tried to hurt their precious heir." He crossed his arms. "And I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize the chances of allowing Chrome-chan to live a Vindice-free life, especially after all the trouble you went through of freeing us from them."

Tsuna just smiled again. "Of course, Mukuro-san."

It seemed that Tsuna was the only one who understood the subliminal message. Gokudera's invisible hackles rose when he heard Mukuro's words. "Rokudo, you bastard!..."

"Oh, Tsuna-san, I'm so sorry that you had to go through this whole thing!" Chrome interrupted. She coughed harshly, but she continued to push her words out. "We were nothing but trouble, but you still-"

"Shh...it's okay, Chrome-san," Tsuna said consolingly. "What's done is done. Besides, no one was hurt. And that's all that matters."

"Thank you so much, Tsuna-san," Chrome managed to choke out before another coughing fit all but consumed her. Mukuro placed a hand on Chrome's shoulder to support her even as his brows furrowed in worry.

Reborn frowned. "Tsuna, Chrome isn't going to last much longer at this rate. You're going to have to form the contract with her now."

Mukuro leveled Tsuna with a hard stare. "I assume that the contract that the Arcobaleno is talking about is how you're planning to help Chrome, am I correct?"

Tsuna nodded. "With the contract, I will be able to consistently share my flames with Chrome-san. The combination of your Mist flames and my Sky flames should be enough to stabilize Chrome-san's condition."

Understanding entered Mukuro's eyes. "Yes, you did mention something about that condition of yours..." Mukuro trailed off at Tsuna's frantic head shaking. He raised an eyebrow when Tsuna gave an almost imperceptible nudge towards the rest of the Guardians. _So Tsunayoshi-kun's other Guardians don't know about that condition of his yet? How interesting..._Well, it wasn't in his business to interfere anyways, so Mukuro responded with a nod and carried on as if nothing had happened.

The other Guardians threw curious glances at the exchange, but Tsuna quickly brushed it off by saying, "So I'll be forming the contract through affection with Chrome-san now. It's, uhm, the strongest type of contract so it will allow me a more direct pathway to share my flames with her." Tsuna said by explanation. He hesitated for a moment before asking. "Mukuro-san? Would...would you also be willing to form an affection contract with me and join my Family? Your addition would be greatly appreciated."

Mukuro crossed his arms and sighed. "Loath as I to admit, I do owe you a rather large debt, Tsunayoshi-kun. If you say the word, I'm willing to become your Guardian in order to repay you."

Tsuna shook his head firmly. "I never thought of what I did as something you have to pay me back for. No, I'm asking you because I sincerely want you to join my Family along with Chrome-san, Mukuro-san."

A lazy smirk mad its way up Mukuro's lips. "Kufufu~ well then, in that case, I thought you'd never ask."

Tsuna's eyes widened. "You mean you'll-"

"Well, I suppose it would be interesting." Mukuro said, shrugging. "And it would put me in a more advantageous situation to take advantage of that delectable body of yours." He added, leering.

"Mukuro nii-sama!" Chrome chastised.

"Don't you dare lay your dirty hands on Juudaime, bastard!" Gokudera exclaimed.

"Hahaha sounds like fun!" Yamamoto said, laughing.

"Extremely!" Ryohei roared with approval.

"But...it is okay to have two Mist Guardians, right, Reborn?" Tsuna looked to his tutor for confirmation.

Reborn nodded. "There's nothing in the rules that states that a Summoner cannot have more than one of each Guardian. Most just find it more convenient to keep just one." He smirked. "But of course, you would be the exception, Tsuna."

"Well, let's not waste any time and get started then." Tsuna began the incantation. "I, Sawada Tsunayoshi, call upon my powers as the Sky to establish a binding contract." Everybody watched as his orange magic circle appeared on the ground.

Chrome still looked weakened from her most recent coughing fit, but her voice was steady as she said, "I, Dokuro Chrome, acknowledge the contract and accept the position of Mist Guardian."

Mukuro's eyes were uncharacteristically serious. "I, Rokudo Mukuro, acknowledge the contract and accept the position of Mist Guardian."

"Invoke the contract's seal!" Tsuna declared. He mentally prepared himself as Chrome leaned forward a placed a small, chaste peck on his lips. Mukuro, on the other hand, leaned forward with a smirk. To Tsuna's immense shock and embarrassment, Mukuro grabbed Tsuna's face and planted a kiss that was far from being chaste.

Tsuna was still sputtering from the shock—to Mukuro's immense amusement—even as a bright light flashed and two indigo-colored contract cards and two identical Mist Vongola Rings came floating down to their respective owners.

"Chrome, how are you feeling?" Reborn asked immediately.

"I...I actually feel fine for once." Chrome said, her eyes widening in shock. "Oh, how can I ever thank you enough, Tsuna-san?"

"That's great to hear," Tsuna said warmly. "I'm just glad that you're finally feeling better. And as for Mukuro-san," he threw a nervous glance and skittered a few steps back from the male illusionist, still wary after the last move Mukuro just pulled.

"Kufufu~ well, what can I say?" Mukuro smirked, completely disregarding the irate Gokudera who had just summoned several sticks of dynamite into being. "That was _very_ fun, Tsunayoshi-kun. And I wouldn't say no if you wanted to do it again..."

* * *

Back in the safety of his own room, Tsuna finally allowed himself to collapse onto his bed.

Reborn watched his tired student from his usual place at Tsuna's desk with a small, proud smile. "You've done it, Tsuna. You have finally contracted all of your Guardians."

"It was definitely a long process..." Tsuna sighed. A smile made its way up his face when he reached into his pocket and pulled out all seven of his contract cards to look at. "But I don't regret one bit of it at all."

"That's good to hear." Reborn said. He paused for a moment. "You've done well, Tsuna. I'm proud of you."

Tsuna's smile widened. "Thanks, Reborn. It means a lot, coming from you."

Reborn hopped off his perch and onto the bed by Tsuna's side. "I actually have something for you, Tsuna. Think of it as a reward of sorts for finally gathering all of your Guardians. Well, I've actually been meaning to do this for a while, but this time works as well as any."

Tsuna pushed himself up from his bed. "You do? That's a surprise, considering-"

Reborn's unexpected next words cut Tsuna off short. "Start the incantation for establishing a contract, Tsuna."

"Eh?" Tsuna was understandably confused. "But, Reborn, there's no..."

"Just do as I say, dame-Tsuna."

"Uhm...okay?..." Tsuna stood up from his bed, closed his eyes and concentrated. "I, Sawada Tsunayoshi, call upon my powers as the Sky to establish a binding contract."

"I, Reborn, acknowledge the contract and accept the position of Sun Guardian."

Tsuna's eyes widened with shock, but the next words fell reflexively from his lips. "Invoke the contract's seal!"

Smirking, Reborn jumped up and clutched Tsuna's face in his small hands before pressing a firm kiss to the brunet's lips with a strength that did not match up to his infant body.

Tsuna fell back onto his bed in shock as a yellow contract card floated down in front of him, indicating a successful contract. This was the second time today that he had been caught completely off guard. "Reborn! Wh-What was that?"

"Oh, it seems that I don't get a Vongola Ring," Reborn said, as composed as ever. "Probably because I already have my pacifier. Yet, you still received a contract card so that means that the contract was formed successfully. Interesting."

"But how was the contract formed?" Tsuna managed to stutter out. "You already contracted with Luce-san, didn't you?"

"Didn't I mention it to you?" Reborn blinked innocently. "The one Summoner per Guardian rule only applies to regular Guardians. Arcobalenos fall into a special category due to our large flame sources. We can contract with as many Summoners as we want, provided that the Summoner is strong enough to support our flames, of course."

"B-but I don't understand why-"

"What? I can't form a contract with my own student?" Reborn cocked his head. "Well then, Tsuna. You know what this means, don't you?" Reborn smirked at his flabbergasted student. "I will now literally be your trump card."

* * *

A silver-haired man walked into the abandoned warehouse, whistling a carefree tune as he did. He took a look at the aftermath of the battle and shook his head, making a tsk-ing sound all the while. He walked up to the large carnivorous plant that still stood in the middle of the warehouse and stared at it for a second. He smiled before calling out in a singsong voice. "Are you alright in there, Lance-kun?"

There was no response. All of a sudden, the plant's entire body seemed to convulse for a moment before it exploded into bits and pieces. In the middle of all of this, an entirely unharmed Lance walked out, brushing bits of the plant off his suit jacket as he did.

"I'm fine, Boss." Lance bowed. "I regret that you have to see me in such a untidy state though."

"Not at all~" The man replied cheerfully. His eyes suddenly darkened and a smirk made its way up his lips. "Well, they didn't suspect you at all did they 'Lance'?" His smirk widened. "Or should I say Lansa, my most loyal Cloud Guardian?"

'Lance' returned the smirk. He dispelled the cloak of Mist flames that was wrapped around his body with a snap of his fingers. At once, his originally short brown hair turned back to its original black shade. He slipped a pair of glasses from his pocket and replaced them on his face. "Not at all, Boss. Val's Mist flames did an excellent job of disguising me, as you can see for yourself."

The Boss chuckled. "And all this time they had no idea that they were dealing with the Disdetta Cloud Guardian, not a low-ranked Family member. It's such a pity that Mukuro-kun and Chrome-chan decided against joining the Disdetta though. They would have made great additions to my Family." He faked a light sigh. "Oh well, what's done is done."

Lansa pushed up at his glasses. "So what is our next plan of action, Boss?"

The man smiled. "For now, we wait. Because of your most excellent work, my dear Lansa, everything is going exactly according to plan." The man smirked. "So Tsunayoshi-kun has finally finished gathering all of his Guardians, hmm? And he told the Vendice that he and his Guardians would take full responsibility in dealing with us?"

A wide smile graced the man's face as he hummed contently. "Well then, I hope you're prepared, Tsunayoshi-kun, because now it's time to move onto the next stage of the game~"

* * *

**A/N:** Oh snap, so 'Lance' was Lansa, the Disdetta Cloud Guardian in disguise the entire time! Good job to those of you who saw that coming, though I did make it fairly obvious with the unoriginal naming haha. And oh dang, Mukuro you actually dared to stab Tsuna. Granted, it was an illusion, but who was shocked at that part?

Well, now all the Guardians are finally assembled, including a surprise contract from Reborn! Haha, who saw that coming? And the Disdetta Boss made a sudden appearance at the end of the chapter as well!

I know it has been quite a while since I last updated, so if any of you have questions or anything you need clarifying, please let me know and I'll be more than happy to answer them. Of course, no spoilers though!

Now that Tsuna has finally finished contracting with all his Guardians, we are now ready to move onto the next (exciting) arc, so please look forward to it! But until then, I would love to hear all your thoughts about the events of this chapter, as well as the entire Contracting Guardians arc. Thank you all for your support up until now!

**-Bird of Dreams**


	24. A Foreboding Premonition

**A/N: **Hello everyone! Not much to say, but as promised, here is the start of a brand new arc! Now that Tsuna has finished gathering his Guardians, the plot will now move on to the new stage. Hold on to your metaphorical reading hats because this is going to be intense! I hope you enjoy it!

I apologize for not being able to reply to your reviews, but I would still like to send all my love and thanks to my wonderful reviewers: **Frost190, skidney, MissSexyRain, BrokenBlackCat, Soul Vrazy, Dumti, 18, hitomi65, Swanfrost15, Fi Suki Saki, UnfadingPromise, Frostfire613, mamitsu27, AikoYukari, Rikkai and hyotei lover, Ramaxy18-chan, Lexie-chan94, Angry Corn People, R3iga1004, Ayumu smile, Kim-G-Kimchi, SelfcreatedCharacter, lifina, long live marshmallows, pinkus-pyon, TsubasaFan1230, OkamiAmmy-chan, xXMissOtakuXx, Guest, FifthDayOfMay, Mizurin Namikaze, HinekoAkahi, Hamano Chiaki, **and** Bleach-ed-Na-tsu.**_**  
**_

**Summary:** No one would ever guess that Dame-Tsuna is actually the heir to the Vongola Magic Council, the strongest magic family in the world. But unrest grows in the magic world and Tsuna needs all the help he can. So what's this business about contracting Guardians?

**Disclaimer:** All the lovely characters in Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belong to the amazing Akira Amano. I do not own or claim to own anything.

* * *

**Of Guardians and Contracts**

_**Chapter 24: A Foreboding Premonition **_

_After all the trouble Tsuna went through to find and contract with all of his Guardians, all he wanted to do was to take a break—a break from all the fighting, from all the responsibilities, from all the chaos, so that he could spend some peaceful quality time with his friends. Taking a short break once in a while isn't too much for a single person to ask for, is it? _

_But of course, that was just wishful thinking on his behalf. After all, if your name was Sawada Tsunayoshi and you also happened to be the Vongola Decimo, aka heir to the strongest magic Family, trouble usually comes looking for you, whether or not you wanted it to. And little did Tsuna know, new trouble was brewing just around the corner..._

Tsuna woke up with a start, his intuition sending off blaring warning bells in his head. He ran a shaky hand through his sweat-drenched hair as he tried to stifle the gasps that continued to wrack through his shivering body. That had been a horrifying nightmare. Tsuna shivered—he could still vividly recall the images that seemed all too real.

Tsuna's nerves were so frazzled that when he felt a soft touch at his shoulder, he flinched visibly before he forced his body to relax when he realized that it was only Reborn. His tutor looked at him with unreadable black eyes, though Tsuna could see the obvious concern on his face.

"Bad dream?" Reborn asked quietly as his small hand began to rub soothing circles at Tsuna's shoulders.

"Yeah..." Tsuna sighed.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Tsuna took another deep breath, trying to get his heart rate back to normal. He shook his head. "Not really."

Reborn's brow furrowed imperceptibly. "Tsuna," a touch of worry crept into his voice. "If it was a dream about _that_ incident..."

Tsuna now understood why Reborn seemed so worried. "No," he quickly shook his head. "No, it wasn't a dream about that, Reborn. Don't worry about it." He shot Reborn a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "I just had too much on my mind, is all."

Reborn still looked concerned, but it was clear that Tsuna wasn't going to budge on the subject. "Alright," he finally relented. "Just try to get back to sleep. And don't work yourself so hard to the point of mental fatigue next time. You know I don't like seeing you like this, Tsuna."

Tsuna gave him that same half-smile. "Yeah, thanks, Reborn." Reborn still seemed unconvinced, and continued to watch him with his beady black eyes, but Tsuna had climbed back onto his bed and turned his back to Reborn so that the tutor could not see his face.

Back in the privacy of his own bed, Tsuna allowed himself a tiny shudder. Even now, he could still clearly remember the events of the dream, down to every single last gruesome detail.

The dream had started out relatively normally: Tsuna was standing in the middle of a wide green meadow, enjoying the gentle breeze that played with the locks of his hair. As he wandered around the green expanse, he suddenly caught sight of all his Guardians and Reborn standing a distance away from him. Each Guardian stood some ways apart from one another so that Tsuna had to turn slightly to catch sight of all of them.

There was a thin, glowing, white ribbon that connected each of the Guardians to Tsuna so that all eight ribbons ended at a common point by Tsuna's left wrist. Tsuna smiled when he saw his Guardians and began to walk toward them.

However, before Tsuna could take even a single step, an eerie chuckle echoed through the meadows. The previously clear blue sky turned a foreshadowing shade of gray as a faceless silver-haired man suddenly materialized out of the shadows. In his hands, he carried a pair of large, black scissors. Still chuckling eerily, the silver-haired man walked to the first Guardian, Gokudera, and with a single _snip!_ severed the white ribbon that connected Gokudera to Tsuna. _Snip! Snip! Snip!_ The man walked by each of the Guardians and continued to destroy the ribbons in the same nonchalant manner. Each ribbon fell, one by one, to the ground as they were cut before they all dissolved into fine black dust and disappeared in a plume of smoke.

As their ribbon was cut, each Guardian promptly turned his or her back on Tsuna and began to wander away into the depths of the shadows. Tsuna gave a start when he saw his friends walking away from him. "Wait, where are you all going?"

Tsuna tried to follow, but found that his legs wouldn't, couldn't, move—he was rooted to his spot. "Please wait! Gokudera-san!" He tried calling out to his first Guardian, but to his shock, Gokudera didn't give any indication that he had heard him and continued to walk into the shadows until he disappeared from sight.

Tsuna tried to clamp down on his growing panic and called out again. "Yamamoto-san! Onii-san! Lambo!" But the three aforementioned Guardians also acted as if they did not hear and walked away from Tsuna until they, too, were swallowed up by the shadows.

"Hibari-san? Mukuro-san? Chrome-san?" Tsuna was nearly hyperventilating at this point. But his three last Guardians, in a similar fashion, never turned around to look back at Tsuna as they disappeared into the shadows.

Tsuna could feel a sob bubbling up his chest as he reached desperately for the last person. "Reborn!" he screamed desperately. "Don't leave me! Reborn!" His tutor, unlike his Guardians, actually turned around to look at him. Tsuna felt relief flood through his body. "Thank goodness, Reborn!..."

But to Tsuna's horror, the Arcobaleno turned around without a word and also began to walk away from him. "No! No, Reborn!" Tsuna exclaimed, trying, forcing his feet to follow. But they wouldn't budge an inch. For all his efforts, the soles of his feet could have been glued down to the ground. Tsuna was forced to stand, watching helplessly, as the last person left him for the shadows.

"Reborn...no..." Tsuna whispered as he collapsed to the ground. "Everyone..."

The faceless silver-haired man suddenly appeared right behind Tsuna. "You have no one, Sawada Tsunayoshi," he whispered into his ear. "_No one_." His eerie chuckle echoed and reverberated throughout his mind as the entire world dissolved into darkness.

Tsuna shook his head and tried to force these unpleasant images from his mind. _A dream_, he tried to reassure himself. _It was nothing more than a dream. _But Tsuna still couldn't shake off the uncomfortable, foreboding feeling in his gut. He shuffled restlessly about his bed. It wasn't until a long while before he managed to fall back into a fitful sleep.

* * *

When Tsuna woke up the next morning, he had all but forgotten about his horrible dream. But the foreboding feeling, no doubt caused by his intuition, still lingered in his gut.

Reborn observed Tsuna critically as he sipped from his cup of espresso. "Are you feeling alright, Tsuna?"

"Yeah," Tsuna nodded tiredly. "...But I still can't shake off the feeling that something's about to happen soon."

Reborn's eyes narrowed slightly. "Your intuition?"

Tsuna just nodded tiredly again. "I don't understand why I'm feeling like this. It's just-"

"Your intuition's never been wrong," Reborn said, frowning. "So if your intuition feels that something might happen soon then that's good enough for me." His voice turned grave. "Don't let your guard down, Tsuna. Not even for a second."

"I understand, Reborn." Tsuna said distractedly. It was only later did Tsuna regret not taking his tutor's words more seriously.

* * *

"Good morning, Juudaime!" Gokudera greeted enthusiastically as Tsuna walked out of his front door.

"Yo! Tsuna!" Yamamoto grinned widely.

Tsuna returned with a smile of his own. "Good morning, Gokudera-san, Yamamoto-san. Are you two ready to go?"

"Of course, Juudaime!" Gokudera exclaimed at once.

"Ready when you are Tsuna!" Yamamoto said cheerfully.

Tsuna chuckled, already feeling better just being in the presence of his friends. "You two certainly are energetic in the morning, aren't you?"

"I'm always filled with energy at the sight of Juudaime!" Gokudera declared proudly.

Yamamoto laughed. He stopped in mid-laugh and threw a curious look when he suddenly seemed to notice someone ahead of them. "Hey guys, isn't that Ciro over there?"

"Ciro-san?" Tsuna took a closer look at the blond teenager who stood by the street corner ahead. "Oh, you're right, Yamamoto-san. Ciro-san!" he called out, waving.

The other student flinched noticeably when he heard his name being called out. He slowly turned around, playing nervously with the ends of his short ponytail all the while. "Ah, Tsuna-san," he greeted softly. "And Yamamoto-san and Gokudera-san as well."

"It sure is a surprise to see you here, Ciro-san." Tsuna said, smiling. "You don't normally take this path to school, do you?"

"You're right, I don't," Ciro murmured. He looked down and continued to fiddle with the strands of his hair with increased tenseness. "But I had an errand to run this morning so..."

"I see," Tsuna said. "Well since you're here now, why don't we walk to school together?"

"A-Are you sure?" Ciro asked uncertainly. "I don't wish to intrude..."

"Of course!" Yamamoto said cheerfully. "The more the merrier, right?" Gokudera didn't say anything, but gave a nonchalant nod.

"Thank you very much. I'll take you up on your offer then." Ciro fell in step with them as the four of them made their way to Vongola Academy.

"So what have you been up to lately, Ciro?" Yamamoto started conversationally.

"Ah, I've been working on a few inventions of mine," Ciro explained in his soft voice. "One of the newer prototypes was just finished the other day actually."

"Sounds cool!" Yamamoto said. "You'll show them to us sometime, right?"

Tsuna didn't understand the sudden look of pain that flashed across Ciro's face. "Of course, Yamamoto-san. If that's what you wish."

A peaceful lull settled between Tsuna and Ciro as Yamamoto and Gokudera filled up the silence with their familiar bickering routine. Tsuna threw a closer glance at their silent fourth companion. It seemed as if something was terribly bothering Ciro—there was a constant small furrow in his brows and he continued to bite agitatedly at his lips, as if some problem was troubling him greatly.

"Are you okay, Ciro-san?" Tsuna asked worriedly.

"Huh?" Ciro snapped out of his thoughts. "Yes, I'm fine. Please don't worry about it, Tsuna-san. I was just thinking over some things..."

"If you say so," Tsuna said, unconvinced. "You know that you can talk to us if anything is bothering you, right, Ciro-san?"

Again, that unexplainable look of pain flashed across Ciro's face. "I know, Tsuna-san," he gave a melancholy-tinged smile. "And I can't thank you enough for that."

Tsuna decided not to brood over Ciro's strange choice of words. "Look," he pointed out. "We're almost at school already." Tsuna and his two Guardians hurried towards the school gates. It was only then that Tsuna realized that Ciro had not followed and was standing several steps behind them.

"Ciro-san?" Tsuna asked uncertainly.

"Unfortunately, this is where we'll have to part, Tsuna-san," Ciro said, the sad smile still on his face. "Please believe me when I say that I truly had a fun time hanging around all of you, however brief that may have been."

Gokudera frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Yeah, we're going to be late if you don't hurry!" Yamamoto said jokingly.

Tsuna took a step forward. "Ciro-san, I don't understand-"

A pain-filled expression crossed Ciro's face and he closed his eyes in anguish. "Please forgive me for doing this, Tsuna-san." he said quietly. Before Tsuna could ask what he meant, Ciro suddenly pushed the three of them—hard—past the school gates and into the school courtyard.

Caught off guard, Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera stumbled for several steps before regaining their balance. "What the hell was that for?" Gokudera immediately growled.

"What's going on, Ciro-san?" Tsuna walked back toward the school gates as he tried to approach Ciro again. But as soon as he reached the gates, he found himself unable to take another step forward—an invisible wall seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. "What?" Confused, Tsuna ran his hands experimentally over the air. His suspicions were confirmed when his hands were met with the same invisible resistance. They were trapped.

It was only then did Tsuna begin to understand the situation. "Ciro-san?" he turned to face the blond, who was still standing outside of the gates. "You couldn't have..." Tsuna's voice was beseeching, as if pleading for Ciro to deny his fears.

Ciro only shook his head with the same pained expression. "Even when all the signs point otherwise, you are still willing to believe in me? You're too good of a person, Tsuna-san." He raised a hand to the invisible wall. "Yes, Tsuna-san. The situation is as you have perceived it to be. You are all currently trapped in this barrier." When Ciro's hand came in contact with the invisible barrier, yellow Sun flames suddenly appeared, briefly illuminating the outline of the barrier for a short second. "My barrier."

"Ciro..." Hurt was evident in Yamamoto's eyes.

"You traitor!" Gokudera roared. "How could you?'

"But why?..." Tsuna whispered in disbelief. "I thought we-"

Ciro lowered his head. "I'm sorry, Tsuna-san...Even if it's for you, I can't go against the orders of my Boss."

"Your Boss?" Tsuna swallowed, unwilling to say the words. "It can't be...the Disdetta Boss?"

Ciro said nothing to either confirm or deny Tsuna's words. He merely shot them the same sad smile again. "You are free to believe whatever you wish, Tsuna-san. Well, I suppose this is goodbye then. I don't suppose I'll be seeing you again after this."

"Ciro-san! Ciro-san!" Tsuna yelled, as he tried in vain to push his way past the barrier. But the blond had already turned his back on them and had disappeared into the nearby trees. Tsuna slumped to the ground, disbelief written all over his features.

"W-What do we do now, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked uncertainly.

At Yamamoto's words, Tsuna snapped out of his shock. He looked to the both of his friends. Yamamoto looked just as shaken as Tsuna, if not even more, and while Gokudera was trying to cover up his shock with a gruff expression, he could still see the telltale flicker of hurt in his eyes.

Tsuna gave himself a firm mental shake. He wasn't the only one who was taken by surprise by Ciro's sudden betrayal after all. His friends needed him to be strong right now and as their Boss it was his responsibility to be their unshakable pillar.

"It seems that the Disdetta has finally made their move," Tsuna said, a serious light entering his eyes. "We don't know what their plan is, but as of right now, the only thing we are certain of is that an invisible barrier of Sun Flames has been erected around the school. It's very likely that this barrier has the entire school within its boundaries, but I want you to check whether or not there are any weak spots or holes in it anyway."

"Gokudera-san," The Storm Guardian snapped to attention as Tsuna addressed him. "Check the east side of the school." Said Guardian gave a firm nod in response. "Yamamoto-san, I want you to take the west side. I myself will check on the north and south sides. Confirm whether or not this barrier truly stretches around the entire school and try to see if there is any way to break through while you are at it."

"Yes, Juudaime!" Gokudera saluted sharply.

"Got it, Tsuna," Yamamoto said seriously.

"We will all meet back in the classroom in ten minutes," Tsuna continued. "Report your findings to me then. If you see any of the other Guardians or Vongola members, alert them of the current situation." He met both of his Guardians directly in the eyes. "Please be careful, the both of you. We can't underestimate the enemy, especially since it's the Disdetta we are dealing with."

"I understand, Juudaime," Gokudera declared.

"You be careful too, Tsuna." Yamamoto said with a nod.

Exchanging nods, the three of them split off in separate directions. Immediately Tsuna headed off toward the north side of the campus first. As he reached the northernmost boundary of the school grounds, Tsuna raised a cautious hand to air, only for it to come in contact with an invisible solid surface once again. So it seemed that the barrier did completely encompass the entire school grounds. And as he had suspected, the barrier was solid and completely unbreakable—even when he aimed a large blast of Sky flames at it, the invisible barrier merely shimmered into existence before absorbing the attack.

The results were the same even on the south side of the campus. Tsuna pulled back after his umpteenth attempt at breaking through the barrier. He frowned. It seemed that the current situation was worse than he had imagined. In this case, everyone else had to be alerted to this fact.

Tsuna leaned down to press one hand to ground. "I summon you, Natsu!" He called out. Tsuna's signature orange magic circle appeared on the ground and small lion cub appeared in its midst.

The lion cub seemed to pick up on its master's current mood immediately, its alert eyes staring up at Tsuna as it awaited orders. "Natsu," Tsuna said, "activate the signal."

The Sky Lion nodded its head. "Gao!" It opened its mouth and unleashed three consecutive bursts of Sky Flames up into the sky where they all exploded in a bright flash of orange light. Tsuna nodded grimly. "Good job, Natsu." That was the signal to officially declare that the school was to enter into a state of lockdown. All students now knew that they were to wait inside their classrooms until further notice.

Tsuna sighed. When he woke up this morning, this was definitely not what he expected to happen. _Well, it was probably to be expected_, he thought wryly, especially since his intuition had acted up earlier. He was just about to head back to the classroom to meet up with Gokudera and Yamamoto when he was alerted by the sudden rustling of the bushes behind him. Tsuna reacted immediately, whirling around, eyes trained at the bushes as his muscles tensed to react to any sudden movements. A lone figure suddenly strolled out of the bushes and at the sight of the familiar, but completely unexpected person, Tsuna relaxed visibly.

"H-Hello there," Tsuna was startled into saying. "If I remember correctly, you're Vittorio-san from the Vongola allies meeting right? What are you doing here?"

The silver-haired man smiled widely. "Yes, I am. I'm truly glad that you still remember me, Tsunayoshi-kun, from our last meeting."

"It's good to see you again, Vittorio-san, but I'm afraid that we will have to catch up some time later, Vittorio-san," Tsuna explained. "As of right now, you should hurry and escape to a safe place, preferably inside one of the school buildings. The Disdetta currently have the school surrounded by an impenetrable barrier and I don't want you to get caught up in the impending fight."

"Mm...is that what's happening? Well, I thank you for your concern, Tsunayoshi-kun, but I don't think that we have to worry about the Disdetta." Vittorio flashed a strange sort of smile at Tsuna.

Tsuna looked confused. "What do you mean by that, Vittorio-san?" Normally, Tsuna would pick up on the fact that something was very wrong, but he was still so thrown off by the other's sudden appearance that he wasn't thinking clearly. So when the silver-haired man continued to smile the same odd smile, Tsuna decided to just brush it off. "Anyways, we can talk about this later. Please go somewhere safe right now, Vittorio-san. The Disdetta Guardians may be here any moment and the Disdetta Boss is likely to make an appearance soon as well."

Vittorio hummed contently. "Like I said, Tsunayoshi-kun, we don't have to worry about the Disdetta or their Boss arriving."

"I don't understand, Vittorio-san." Tsuna was very quickly becoming stressed out by the current situation. He only wanted to get Vittorio to safety as soon as possible, but the other man insisted on speaking in riddles. "Why do you say that don't have to worry about the Disdetta Boss making a sudden appearance?"

"Because he's already here~"

"What? The Disdetta Boss is here already? Where is he?" Tsuna quickly scanned their surroundings.

Vittorio gave an amused chuckle at the other's actions. "Right in front of you, Tsunayoshi-kun~"

"I-" The weight of the words hit him only then. Tsuna's caramel eyes widened to impossible widths and he took a shaky step back. "No way...Vittorio-san, you can't be..."

The other looked highly amused by Tsuna's reaction. "Oh, but I am."

"No...no, this can't be true." Tsuna shook his head frantically. "I saw you at the Vongola allies meeting! You said that the Disdetta destroyed your Family! You even gave us _information_ about them!"

"And you really believed those half-baked lies of mine?" Vittorio chuckled softly, shaking his head all the while. "It seems that Lansa spoke true when he told me how naive you were, Tsunayoshi-kun." His eyes hardened and a mocking smile stretched across his face. "Your eyes tell me that you still don't believe me. In fact, you're probably wondering why I would go through such lengths, posing as your ally, and biding my time in the shadows when I could have so easily eliminated all of you when your guards were down, yes?"

Vittorio's tone was light and mocking. "It was so that I can get closer to the person who was to be my enemy, of course. I wanted to see the kind of person you were, Tsunayoshi-kun. I wanted to see for myself what the Decimo of the Vongola Family was like, his ideals, his personality, his everything before completely destroying him and his Family." He gave a small shrug. "I mean, taking down the opposition before they get the chance to counter would take all the fun out of the game, wouldn't you agree?"

"No..." Tsuna was still in disbelief. "I-I don't believe this..."

"You can deny all you want, Tsunayoshi-kun," Vittorio said, bending down to whisper in his ear. "But there's no use denying when the truth is right in front of you."

At long last, Tsuna finally snapped out of his shocked stupor when his brain finally accepted the truth for what it was. He reacted almost instantaneously, leaping back from Vittorio and leveling the other with a hard glare as his hands curled into fists. "What do you plan on doing, Disdetta?"

Vittorio smiled, eyes glimmering with obvious amusement. "And here I thought you would never ask. Well then, now that the preparations are complete, it's time for the school siege to begin~"

* * *

**A/N:** So the identity of the mysterious Disdetta Boss is finally revealed! And it's none other than Vittorio (insert dramatic music). Some of you already suspected him when he first showed up in Chapter 10, so kudos to the ones who guessed his identity correctly. For the rest of you, did the identity of the Disdetta Boss come as a shock for you?

And speaking of surprises, how many of you saw Ciro's betrayal coming? I know a few of you mentioned that you found him suspicious as well, despite the fact that he was such a nice character.

Now that these events have come into play, the new School Siege arc will finally begin! What do you all think of this arc? Surprised? Excited? I know I am! Please let me know of your thoughts. Thank you all!

**-Bird of Dream**


	25. The School Siege

**A/N: **Please forgive me for the late update! I was really busy working on school stuff and on trying to write a satisfactory chapter for you all. So sorry for the wait, but here's the new chapter! All I can say is: things are about to get epic. Fast. Hold on to your reading hats because the School Siege arc is finally here! And as a quick clarification: the School Siege arc is _not_ the final arc. There's lots more to come your way, so look forward to it!

Thank you so much to my reviewers: **BrokenBlackCat, Frost190, Fi Suki Saki, Rikkai and hyotei lover, Bleach-ed-Na-tsu, Azrael of the Fallen One, Neukiri, PrideViola, FifthDayOfMay, hitomi65, Lexie-chan94, OkamiAmmy-chan, Swanfrost15, Narutopokefan, xXMissOtakuXx, shanagi95, R3iga1004, Angry Corn People, Urara, TsubasaFan1230, Ayumu smile, krystalanimeheart, long live marshmallows, Kiri no Dragon Slayer, Cinnamon Kelly, Mizruin Namikaze, ShinigamiinPeru, MissSexyRain, Vuurvlieg, Crispybaconlove, Jazebeth, Azrayah, Tiger723, Hamano Chiaki, **and **CrmsonSkyTamer.** You all make my day!

**Summary:** No one would ever guess that Dame-Tsuna is actually the heir to the Vongola Magic Council, the strongest magic family in the world. But unrest grows in the magic world and Tsuna needs all the help he can. So what's this business about contracting Guardians?

**Disclaimer:** All the lovely characters in Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belong to the amazing Akira Amano. I do not own or claim to own anything.

* * *

**Of Guardians and Contracts**

_**Chapter 25: The School Siege **_

Tsuna glared at Vittorio—no, the Disdetta Family Boss—who continued to smirk at him in a self-assured manner. "What do you plan on doing here at Vongola Institute? Why would you want to lead a siege here of all places?"

Vittorio hummed contentedly. "That's for me to know and you to find out, Tsunayoshi-kun~"

Tsuna's eyes flashed orange as he lashed out. "Stop treating this whole thing like it's a game! Don't get innocent people involved in our war! If it's a battle you want, then I'll fight you myself!"

"Ahh," Vittorio raised a finger up to his lips. "But that will take all the fun out of it, wouldn't you agree?"

"Vittorio, you-!"

"Do you really have time to be idly chatting with me, Tsunayoshi-kun?" Vittorio chided lightly. He gave a nonchalant shrug. "Not that _I_ mind particularly, but I just thought that you might want to check up on those friends of yours..."

Ice cold fear flooded through Tsuna's body for a brief second. "You wouldn't..." Vittorio's enigmatic smile only served to heighten his own anxiety. Tsuna threw a quick glance toward his classroom, foolishly leaving his back to Vittorio for split second; when he turned back, Vittorio had already vanished from his spot.

"Vittorio! Get back here!" Tsuna whipped his head around, searching his surroundings.

His only response was an eerie chuckle that echoed through the trees. "I will be seeing you later, young Decimo. Look forward to my announcement. Ciao for now~"

"Vittorio!" Tsuna lashed out at a random spot, only to come in contact with nothing. Cursing softly under his breath, Tsuna threw one last look at his surroundings before quickly making his way back to his classroom.

'Tension' was the first word that came into mind when Tsuna opened the door and stepped foot into the classroom. The feeling of anxiety that blanketed the entire room was so thick that it felt nearly tangible. At the sight of the door opening, all the students tensed for a moment before visibly relaxing when they saw who it was.

"Oh, it's just Dame-Tsuna," someone muttered, disgust mixed with obvious relief.

"Where the hell have you been?" Another student growled. "Didn't you see the emergency signal get fired off? We're in a lockdown right now!"

"Juudaime!" Gokudera roughly shoved past the other students to reach the brunet. "I'm so glad to see you unharmed."

"Thank goodness you're okay." Yamamoto was immediately at Tsuna's side as well. "We were so worried."

"I'm glad that the both of you are fine as well," Tsuna replied. He felt his worry subside slightly now that he can see both of his friends safe and unharmed in the flesh.

Gokudera, aware of the tension of the current situation, lowered his voice when he asked, "Do you know what's going on, Juudaime?"

"I have some idea of it," Tsuna started slowly. "But I can only confirm my theory when I hear what the both of you have discovered about the barrier."

"Right. The unknown barrier completely encompasses the entire east side of the school ground." Gokudera reported. "The barrier also appears to be nearly unbreakable as any attempt I made to try to break it resulted in my attacks being absorbed by it."

"Same here," Yamamoto said. "The west side is also completely surrounded. And like Gokudera said, I couldn't even get a single scratch on it. In fact, it seemed like the barrier became stronger every time my attacks were absorbed by it."

Tsuna sighed. "It is as I had feared then. The Disdetta has the entire school trapped. The Disdetta Boss himself came up to me and revealed that he was planning a school siege. I'm guessing that this barrier is to prevent anyone from escaping as they unleash their attack," he explained quietly to an incredulous Gokudera and Yamamoto. "And on top of all of this, the Boss of the Disdetta turned out to be no one other than Vittorio."

"No!..." Gokudera was shocked.

"That nice man that you told us you met at the Vongola allies' meeting?" Yamamoto looked equally stunned. "It can't be!"

Tsuna sighed. "I wish it wasn't true, but it is."

"So what do we do now, Tsuna?" Yamamoto looked to his Boss for orders.

Tsuna sighed again. "In any other instance, I would have us try to track down Vittorio and his Guardians, but as of right now, I don't know enough about the current situation to plan a decisive course of action. Trying to find them right now would just lead to a wild goose chase and that would be a waste of our time and resources." Tsuna's shoulders slumped down. "I hate to admit it, but we are currently sitting ducks to whatever sick game Vittorio is planning."

A grim silence followed Tsuna's words as everyone was left to brood in their own thoughts.

The tension must have finally gotten to one student because he suddenly cursed out loud. "Damn it! What the hell is going on? Why are we even having this lockdown?"

"Katsuo-kun," a girl tried to console her friend. "I know we're all worried, but getting angry isn't going to help anyone right now."

"What do you know, Minami?" Katsuo, any sense of reason gone out the window, snapped back. "None of know what the hell is going on and you're telling me to calm down?"

"Hey, there's no need to take your anger out on her like that," Tsuna cut in, unable to remain silent any longer. "She's just trying to help."

Katsuo sneered. "Acting like a goody-two-shoes now, Dame-Tsuna? That won't help you in emergency situations like this. Let me tell you something: in these kind of situations, the first one to die will probably be you!"

Gokudera was instantly on his feet. "Bastard, who do you think you're insulting?"

"You know it's true!" Katsuo exclaimed. "Dame-Tsuna's such a weakling I'm surprised he hasn't just gone and died off somewhere already."

Gokudera was about to angrily retort when a sudden voice cut everyone off. "Greetings, Vongola Institute," a cheery voice called out, "What a wonderful day it is for a lockdown, wouldn't you all agree?"

Tsuna's eyes widened. He would recognize that voice from anywhere. He quickly hurried to the windows to see what was going on. Gokudera and Yamamoto, picking up on their Boss' mood, headed for the windows as well.

From his second-floor window, Tsuna could see Vittorio standing suspended several feet off the ground, his voice magically amplified to resonate throughout the entire school. His sudden appearance immediately unleashed a dam of questions and comments from the shocked students.

"What's going on?"

"Who is he?"

"He's _floating _in the air!"

Vittorio, as if aware of all of the confusion he was causing, continued in the same amused smile, "For those of you who are wondering who I am, my name is Vittorio and I am the Disdetta Family Boss."

The effect of his words were instantaneous. Disorder, panic, and confusion swept through all the students like a wave and cries of fear and alarm spilled out their throats—anyone and everyone has heard of the Disdetta Family and their recent fearsome reputation.

"Yes, you all heard correctly," Vittorio said. "I am the Boss of the Disdetta Family and as of right now, Vongola Institute is under siege by my Family."

At this announcement, the thin coil of tightly held control snapped like a thread. Students began to rush madly toward the doors, pushing and shoving each other out of the way as they all ran with the desperate intent of escaping.

"Do not step foot outside of your classrooms," Vittorio's voice cut through the haze of disorder like a sharp knife. "If you do, I have no guarantees that you will remain unharmed." Everyone froze at these words and remain rooted to the ground. Tsuna's fists tightened by his sides as he glared at Vittorio from his place by the window. _Just what is he planning on doing?_

"That's much better," Vittorio said airily. "All of you just sit tight and watch the show, okay? It'll be much more enjoyable that way. Now where was I?" The silver-haired man tilted his head. "Ah, yes. As I was saying before, Vongola Institute is now under siege by the Disdetta. There is no use trying to escape because my Sun Guardian has already erected a barrier that has the entire school surrounded."

"And now, I propose a game," Vittorio summoned forth a small orb-like machine the size of his hand and bounced it on his palm. "Do all of you see this machine? This one here has the particular ability of absorbing the flames of all the people in a certain area—quite the clever little invention of my Sun Guardian, if I do say so myself. Also, it can neither be destroyed with flames or any type of physical attack, so I don't suggest you try."

He floated down and placed the machine on the ground. As soon as the machine made contact with the ground, it emitted a bright yellow light and began to pulse softly. "This machine has been activated. It now has the ability to completely drain each and every one of you of all your flames in the span of half an hour."

Everyone gasped, horror-struck at this new statement. Tsuna's fists tightened by his side.

Vittorio straightened up and threw his arms open in a grand gesture. "The game I propose now is a race against time. You see, the only way to put a stop to this machine is to defeat my Guardians and I and to forcibly take from us the key that can stop the machine. Mind you, there are six keys scattered, but there is only one true key that can shut off the machine."

"But of course, every game has its set of players, and I have already decided on who they will be. Representing the Disdetta side will be my Guardians and I." Five hooded figures suddenly appeared behind him and as Vittorio introduced them individually, each person threw off their hoods and stepped forward respectively.

"The Disdetta Storm Guardian: Ricci." A young blonde girl with curly hair revealed herself and smiled mischievously.

"The Disdetta Lightning Guardian: Rizzo." A nearly identical looking blond boy gave cheeky grin and stepped forward to stand by his twin.

"The Disdetta Rain Guardian: Alfonso." A dark blue-haired man gave a lazy smirk and a two-fingered salute at his name.

"The Disdetta Sun Guardian: Ciro." This announcement was met with surprise as the students were stunned to hear the familiar name. When Ciro removed his hood to reveal his face, murmurs turned into exclamations as the students expressed their shock and outrage to see a familiar face in the ranks of the enemy.

"The Disdetta Cloud Guardian and my right-hand man: Lansa." A man with slicked back black hair pushed his glasses up with a finger and stepped forward to stand by Vittorio's side.

"My Mist Guardian, Val, is busy guarding the barrier and is unable to make an appearance now, but rest assured, she is also a very active player of this game." Vittorio said. A smirk curved up his lips. "And as for the opposing side..."

Vittorio's smirk widened as he announced clearly, "I now call upon the Vongola Decimo and his Guardians to step forth."

Even Tsuna could not have predicted the uproar that followed this statement.

"Did he say _the_ Vongola Decimo?"

"The Vongola Decimo goes to our school?"

"If it's the Decimo then we're all saved!"

Comments of shock, awe, and even admiration spilled forth from every student of Vongola Institute.

Gokudera and Yamamoto threw a concerned glance at the brunet, knowing how important it was for Tsuna to have his true identity remain a tightly guarded secret.

_Damn you, Vittorio. _Tsuna gripped the windowsill so tightly that his knuckles shone white. _Is this part of your plan as well? To have me reveal myself to everyone?_

"Cease your hiding, Vongola Decimo, and reveal yourself." Vittorio continued to call out cajolingly. "Or is it more important for you to keep your identity a secret than to save all these people?"

"Don't listen to that bastard, Juudaime," Gokudera hissed angrily under his breath. "We'll find another way to stop him."

"You don't have to reveal yourself if you don't want to, Tsuna," Yamamoto added in a low, worried whisper.

Tsuna closed his eyes. All his life, he had been trained to hide his true nature under a weak mask—to conceal who he truly was under a facade. Some days, Tsuna almost felt as if he were living two separate lives. Reborn and everyone else had claimed that it was for his own safety, and Tsuna understood that. But at the same time, Tsuna never told them how constricted he felt whenever he had to don the mask, how suffocating it felt to have to hide who he was.

But no more. Tsuna's eyes snapped open, pupils burning with the determination of the choice he made. "I'll go," he said softly. Gokudera and Yamamoto looked shocked at his sudden decision.

"But Juudaime-" Gokudera began to protest.

"Please understand, Gokudera-san, I'm not doing this because I have to," Tsuna took a deep breath. "I'm doing this because I want to. I can't keep lying to everyone else, to _myself_, about who I really am. I don't want to have to hide the person I truly am anymore."

His words silenced his Guardians for a moment. "Well, if that's your decision, Tsuna, then I'm all for it." Yamamoto declared.

"Same here, Juudaime," Gokudera said gruffly. "It's high time that these ungrateful brats knew who they were dealing with anyways."

"Is the Vongola Decimo truly not going to show himself?" Vittorio called out from the courtyard. He heaved a fake sigh. "A pity, but I suppose that means that I'll have to speed up the flame absorption process since there's no game to play." As he raised a hand to the orb, panic escalated amongst the students.

"Where's the Vongola Decimo?" a student cried out hysterically.

"No! Did he abandon us?" another exclaimed.

"He left us all to die!"

Tsuna took a deep breath and squared his shoulders as he turned to face his hysterical classmates. "Everyone, please calm down." But his voice was lost amidst the din of panic and commotion and his classmates continued to freak out with no restraint.

"I said, everyone _calm down_." Tsuna said in a loud, authoritative voice that left no room for arguments. Everyone in the room immediately froze, staring wide-eyed at the brunet. Even Gokudera and Yamamoto could not help freezing up at Tsuna's tone of voice—they knew that no one could go against Tsuna when he used what Reborn dubbed as his 'Boss voice'.

"All of you are to remain inside the classroom until further instructions," Tsuna continued. "You are not to leave the classroom premises until an all clear signal is given."

With thirty pairs of wide eyes still trained on him, Tsuna marched to the door of the classroom. There he lit a bright orange flame up on his ring and pressed it to the door's keyhole. "Defense mode: on." Tsuna announced clearly. An orange magic circle immediately sprang up on the surface of the door and remained there, glowing brightly, as a robotic voice declared, "Flame authentication: Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Decimo. Holder recognized as an authorized user. School-wide defensive system now activated."

"You'll all be safe here," Tsuna said calmly to his classmates who were stunned into silence. He made his way purposely to a window and threw it open. "Gokudera, Yamamoto, let's go."

Just as Tsuna was about to step foot out the window, Katsuo came to his senses long enough to stutter out the single question that was burning on everyone's mind. "Wait!" Tsuna turned back around and trained his now orange eyes on him. Katsuo gulped at the sight of the calm, orange eyes, but managed to blurt out the rest of his question. "Da-I mean, Tsuna! You can't really be the Vongola Decimo, right?"

Tsuna just threw him a wry smile. "What do you think?" Without another word, he jumped out the window, Gokudera and Yamamoto following closely behind. Ignoring the screams of the students from the other classrooms, Tsuna effortlessly flipped in midair before using his flames to slow himself into a smooth, clean landing.

Tsuna straightened up and met the eyes of the other Boss. "Vittorio," he greeted calmly.

The silver-haired man's smile was so bright that it could have blinded. "How very kind of you to join us, Tsunayoshi-kun!" His eyes glittered calculatingly. "Or should I say, Vongola Decimo?"

Gasps broke out from the rest of the onlookers who have not yet been alerted of Tsuna's true identity.

"Did he just call Dame-Tsuna Vongola Decimo?"

"No way! That can't be right!"

"Shut up, bastards!" Gokudera turned around to snap at the students who were still watching from their classrooms. "Of course Juudaime is the Decimo!"

Tsuna calmly raised a hand to stop Gokudera's outburst, his eyes never once straying from Vittorio's. The comments soon slowly subsided as all eyes became rooted to the exchange between the two Bosses.

"Well, Decimo," Vittorio said, his face never once losing its playful smile. "I trust that you understand the terms of this game?"

"In order to shut down the machine, my Guardians and I merely need to take the keys from you and your Guardians, right? Only one key is the true key that can completely shut off the machine and I have a time limit of half an hour before everyone's flames are absorbed." Tsuna replied coolly. "Simple enough."

"Oh, I assure you," Vittorio's smile turned mocking. "This game will be far from simple."

Tsuna's calm eyes never wavered. "We'll see about that." Bright orange flames suddenly burst forth from his hands and his forehead. He reached into his pocket, pulling out all his contract cards before spreading them out in the air. The eight cards lay suspended in the air, hovering in the expanse of space in front of Tsuna. He ran a flame-covered hand through all the cards in one quick swipe before saying, "All the Guardians shall answer the summons of their Sky!"

An orange magic circle appeared by Tsuna's feet as a bright light burst forth. The very air seemed to be alive and humming with power as the great expanse of Tsuna's magic swelled through the surrounding area. Several more magic circles, each in a color of the rainbow, appeared by Tsuna as each Summoned Guardian made their appearance.

"Kufufu~ well look what we have here..." Mukuro drawled lazily even as he summoned his trident in his hands.

"I will protect Boss from any harm." Chrome stated quietly as she gripped her own trident tightly.

"Defeat the enemies to the EXTREME!" Ryohei roared.

"Bwahaha! Bow in fear of Lambo-sama's power!" Lambo declared loudly.

"Herbivores, I hope that you will make this battle worth my time." Hibari stated coolly to the Disdetta. "But even so, I intend to bite each and every single one of you to death."

Instead of looking overwhelmed by the Guardians in front of him, Vittorio merely gave a predatory smile. "Well then. It looks like it's _game start_."

Immediately, all of Vittorio's Guardians launched simultaneous attacks at Tsuna and his Guardians. Everyone jumped from their spots to dodge the incoming projectiles, but they were caught by surprise when a second unrelenting burst of attacks followed the first without delay.

"The Storm Guardian, G, and the Rain Guardian, Ugetsu Asari, shall answer the summons of their Sky!"

"_Frozen Rain!_"

"_G's Archery!"_

The Disdetta's second torrent of spells were suddenly dispelled by a wave of Rain and Storm Flames that unexpectedly appeared out of nowhere.

Tsuna whirled around, eyes widening when he caught sight of a familiar figure. "Giotto-san!"

The blond CEDEF head gave a small smile. "Hey, Tsuna, need a little help? Sorry we're late, but we wanted to be more clear of the current situation before jumping in to help."

"I understand. Thanks for the help, Asari-san, G-san." Tsuna said to the two other Guardians, who lowered their respective weapons.

"No problem, Tsuna-san." Asari said with a serene smile.

"We got your back, Decimo," G said.

"Nufufu~ I would greatly appreciate it if you allowed me join in the battle, Giotto." Daemon drawled, even as he appeared out of nowhere.

"How long are you going to make me wait?" Alaude asked impatiently.

Lampo held his hands up. "Hey now, no need to Summon me, Giotto."

Giotto sighed before dutifully reciting. "The Mist Guardian, Daemon Spade, and the Cloud Guardian, Alaude, shall answer the summons of their Sky!"

Boosted by Giotto's magic, Daemon and Alaude wasted no time in rushing toward Vittorio, but they were immediately met by Alfonso and Lansa and the four began to exchange fast, vicious blows.

"Ushishi~ you weren't thinking of keeping the fun to yourselves, were you?"

Tsuna turned around to see yet another familiar face appear. "Bel-san?"

"VOOII! No one messes with the Vongola!" Squalo yelled, brandishing his sword.

"Shut up, you stupid shark," Xanxus growled. "I have had enough of your yelling."

"Mou, Tsuna-chan! Your Lussuria-nee has come to save you!" the eccentric Varia Sun Guardian declared.

"The only one he needs saving from is you," Mammon deadpanned.

"Oi, shitty Boss, hurry up and Summon me already." Squalo said.

"Yes~ let me join in the fighting, ne?" Bel said in a singsong voice.

Xanxus glowered at Squalo for a moment, before he too, recited the summons. "The shitty Rain Guardian, Squalo, and the Storm Guardian, Belphegor, shall answer the summons of their Sky."

"VOI! Who's a shitty Rain Guardian?" Squalo exclaimed, but his protests were drowned out by the rest of the confusion.

The newly assembled Vongola allies all turned to face the Disdetta.

"Hey! Vittorio-sama, they aren't following the rules!" Ricci pouted.

"Yeah, they aren't even registered players!" Rizzo added.

"Mmm...leave them be," Vittorio decided after a moment's deliberation. "After all, a game wouldn't be fun without the occasional twist now, would it? The other Vongola branch Families are free to join in...not that they'll make much of a difference."

"I'll make you eat your words, trash." Xanxus took a step forward and was about to aim a gun at Vittorio when the appearance of a large green top forced him to jump away in order to avoid it.

"Nu-uh, Mr. Scar Face! You get to play with me and Ricci!" Rizzo said.

Ricci giggled. "That's right! You want this key, don't you?" She reached around her neck to pull out a chain where a small crystal key was strung. "Then you'll have to catch us first!" She leapt on top of one of her red tops and quickly disappeared in a direction.

"Let's play tag! You're 'It', Mr. Scar Face!" Rizzo declared before he also jumped onto one of his tops and sped away.

Xanxus growled, torn between the desire of chasing after the two and of staying behind to provide Tsuna with support.

Tsuna understood the warring emotions on Xanxus' face. He nodded at him. "Go. We got things covered here."

Xanxus hesitated for only a moment and muttered a, "Don't you dare die on me, brat," before he and his Guardians gave chase to the Disdetta Storm and Lightning twins.

"Hey, CEDEF head," Alfonso called out suddenly. Giotto turned around when he heard himself being addressed by the Disdetta Rain Guardian. "Ciro and I will take you on."

"Yes. You don't know whether one of us might have the true key, right?" Ciro also pulled a thin chain out from under his shirt to show the small crystal key that was attached to it.

Alfonso smirked. "Well then, catch us if you can." He and Ciro took off in another direction.

"Go after them, Giotto-san," Tsuna said. "We can take care of things here."

"Understood, Tsuna." Giotto nodded. "Let's go!" He and his Guardians took off in pursuit of the Disdetta Rain and Sun Guardians.

"And then there was two." Tsuna turned to look back at the still smiling Vittorio and an emotionless Lansa. "Give it up, Vittorio. You're hopelessly outnumbered." Tsuna's Guardians all raised their weapons in response.

Lansa stepped protectively before Vittorio with his spear, but Vittorio waved him back. "Ah, that's what you might think, Tsunayoshi-kun," Vittorio said cheerfully. His eyes suddenly narrowed calculatingly. "But I myself am enough to take on all of you at once."

"What do you mean by-" Tsuna's eyes widened when he felt a sudden surge of strong magic from Vittorio. "Everyone move!" he ordered.

"Too late~" A wicked grin crossed his lips as Vittorio cast his spell. "_Rage of the Heavens." _

Thousands of concentrated balls of Sky flames immediately rushed in on Tsuna and his Guardians. Everyone immediately tried their best to dodge or defend against the attack, but the high-level spell was so powerful that they could do nothing but succumb to its fearsome power. Tsuna could hear the cries of his Guardians as each of them was struck down.

Tsuna himself took off for the skies and weaved and bobbed around the projectiles that aimed for him. When he landed back on the ground, he was shocked to see that the balls of flames continued to lock onto him. He quickly tried to defend himself with a blast of his own Sky flames, but he soon found himself being pushed back by their power. His flimsy shield of flames shattered under the pressure of the projectiles and Tsuna could do nothing but brace himself for the inevitable impact of the attack.

A moment later, Tsuna was surprised to find himself completely unscathed. Instead, he found himself airborne as his feet were swept off the ground and his body pressed protectively against a firmly muscled chest. A spicy, musky scent that was both familiar and foreign at the same time filled Tsuna's nose as his savior's deep voice reverberated throughout his own body. "What did I say about letting your guard down, Dame-Tsuna?"

Tsuna looked up at the face of his savior and was shocked to see familiar onyx black eyes and a smirk he would recognize from anywhere.

"Re-Reborn?"

* * *

**A/N:** An evil cliffhanger, I know! Just who is Tsuna's savior? Is it? Could it be? I'm not saying anymore until the next chapter! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the first unveiling of the School Siege arc. Finally, Tsuna's classmates get to see just how badass he truly is. The days of Dame-Tsuna are now long gone!

Did the appearance of the other allies (Xanxus, Giotto, etc) surprise you? Many of you wanted them to make another appearance, so I figured, why not? This was a good time as any to stick them in. And now all of the Vongola can kick butt together! I do hope that the appearance of so many characters did not confuse you in any way though. It's quite difficult to work with so many characters at the same time...

Again, I hope that you are liking this School Siege arc. Please leave me with your thoughts and opinions! Thank you very much!

**-Bird of Dreams**


End file.
